The Antilight Invasion
by IKEDragon64
Summary: Time has passed since the Subspace Invasion, but a new threat looms over and with a new Smash Tournament taking place, it can only mean trouble as villains unite to reform an ancient evil, but little do they know that they are pawns, for a far more greater evil.
1. Prologue

Super Smash Bros: The Antilight Invasion: Prologue

At the beginning of time in the Universe that would be known as Nintendo; long before the war with Hylia and Demise, and before any Nintendo heroes like Mario had their first adventures, there was a war between only two elemental forces the Purelight and the Antilight. This war would decide the very future of Nintendo as the seven Purelight Gods were locked in an eternal battle for control against the very evil, deceptive, and corrupt Antilight God known as Daraku.

The Purelight was an element that contained the purest and brightest of all light; no traces of darkness could ever break the power of the Purelight; as the Purelight Gods look to create a Universe of Light and Peace. The Antilight was an element that contained the purest of all things dark; no light would ever shine in the Antilight; as Daraku wanted to create a Universe of pain, suffering, and pure evil. This war was waged for almost an eternity with a stalemate between both sides, as Daraku's power was unspeakable that even the seven powerful Purelight Gods couldn't fully defeat the Demon God. The Gods created a Vessel of their own Purelight Power known as the Master Core to Seal Daraku inside preventing his awful spread of the Antilight throughout the Universe, and as a result, the Gods banded together to use what was left of their powers to separate the Antilight into the very elements that oppose light; includes shadows, darkness, and even the night of day. However there is but one element that combines both worlds together as it was the very element that helped shatter both the Purelight and Antilight into the very universe; that is considered the bridge of Darkness and light known as Twilight.

The Realm of Twilight is the epicenter of Purelight and Antilight with it's two halves making up a good number of the percentage of both opposing elements, is a realm which is in turmoil where it's inhabitants are either good or evil. It is said that the original Twilight King: Majora and his usurper successor Zant are under Daraku's influence as they both have ambitions for both destruction and power. While those like Midna oppose the methods of Majora and Zant and prefer to use her gift of being of the Twili race for good which could make her part of the Twilight Realm the half that is made up of Purelight. But when it comes to the Antilight there are more worlds that are said to make up the very foundation of the Antilight.

The elements of Shadow and Darkness are said to be the strongest forms of the Antilight, and Daraku's influence on those worlds happens to come upon the Shadow Queen and King who's power sank a city underneath the Earth causing a great cataclysm until the Queen was sealed away inside the Thousand Year Door and the King was sealed away deep within their own realm known as the Shadow World. Daraku's influence was also placed upon the wicked Ing race who's existence came to be after a Phazon Leviathan struck the Planet Aether and caused a turmoil between the Ings and the Luminoth race on that planet. However the Ings are believed to be extinct but could it be possible to reopen the portals to Dark Aether? It is also said the light of the Luminoths of Aether is considered a part of the Purelight as it would also explain another logic in the ongoing war between Purelight and Antilight.

An evil substance known as Subspace, is a vast dimension of darkness that spread itself throughout the World of Nintendo by an evil entity known as Tabuu, looked to merge the very worlds of Nintendo with his realm of Subspace by manipulating villains such as Bowser and Ganondorf, to help spread the substance. However Tabuu was defeated after a group of Nintendo's greatest heroes, banded together to defeat Tabuu and destroy Subspace bringing Peace back to Nintendo. It seems that all traces of Subspace is gone, but what nobody knows is Subspace is actually a particle in restoring the Antilight, and if it is used it could possibly restore the very Antilight that the Gods destroyed, and could bring about the end if all things light. Daraku has remained sealed inside of the Master Core for many Centuries; hidden deep within a Temple. The only way the seal can be broken is if the Antilight were to be reformed, if Daraku is revived, it could mean serious danger to all living beings in the Realm of Nintendo.

The Isle of the Ancients which houses the subspace Bomb Factory has been left abandoned after the Subspace Invasion; however it appears that this place may be getting some use, as three shadowy figures loom over the grounds, searching through the old, abandoned factory.

"HEHEHEH, my lovies this place is perfect for us to claim as our own." said a purple, witchy creature, with a blue and white striped, hat.

"Guh!" said a more larger and plumper looking figure as compared to the other two, with a yellow and white,striped hat.

"What are all of these machines for?" asked the one with a red and white stripped hat.

"We'll just half to find out for ourselves, Vivian, now let us tinker with these toys here and find out if they hold any secrets." said the one with the blue and white stripped hat, as the three, shadowy figured loomed over towards where a number of Subspace Bombs were trying to figure out their purpose. Vivian the one with a Red and White stripped Hat, began pushing at some buttons until all of a sudden the Subspace Bomb opened up with a swirling portal which got the other two figure's attention.

"What is this, it's got a countdown; Vivian you idiot, close this thing right now!" Demanded the older one where Vivian looked at the other, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know how, Bedlam?" said Vivilan as Bedlam shoved her out of the way.

"Marylin, help me disarm this bomb before it goes off!" ordered Bedlam, as Marilyn help her sister attempt to disarm the bomb looking for a button as they decide to hit it several times, until sparks emanated from the bomb disarming the bomb after Marilyn used her thunder magic on the bomb. "That was close, I think we should keep a watch over these bombs, they don't seem natural, perhaps we can use it to revive our Queen. Bedlam grinned until she heard some footsteps coming. "This place is supposed to be empty, who's there, quick sisters get in battle position, we must not let these intruders take this place from us." The Footsteps grew louder, as it sounded like some type of monster was entering into the Facility, and it turned out to be the King of Koopas known as Bowser, accompanied by his son Bowser Jr and the Seven Koopalings, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton, Larry, Wendy, Roy, and Ludwig.

"What do we have here, three witches trying to snatch all of the Subspace Bombs; i'm taking these bombs and control of Subspace, with Ganondorf dead, and nobody else to get in my way, I will reopen the realm of Subspace and consume the entire World with Subspace and everyone will be at my rule; now stand aside." Commanded Bowser as he stood with a Fierce look, with the Shadow Sirens not backing down.

"We were here first, you foul beast, now leave here or well will use our magic and make Koopasta out of you." Bedlam made the threat, but Bowser Laughed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" you think, you can intimidate the King of Koopas, I will crush the three of you into Jelly, now shut up and fight." Bowser said as he and his eight children all charged at the Three Shadow Sirens; firing canonballs., mechakoopas, and using their magic wands against the combined magic of the three Shadow Sirens who fight with Fire, Lightning, and Ice Magic, despite being outnumbered, the magic they weild would be strong enough to defend themselves from the strength of the Koopa Onslaught.

As Bedlam was fighting with Bowser, something struck her mind, it was what Bowser had said about the bombs that they discovered. "What was the name of these weapons again?" Bedlam asked delivering any Punch at Bowser's gut.

"It's called a Subspace Bomb; it was used to submerge anything into the realm of Subspace, once it explodes." Bowser said taking the Ice Punch before delivering a Sharp Claw attack to Bedlam. Just then something struck Bedlam and it wasn't Bowser's Claw, it's almost like she could hear the voice of the Shadow Queen calling out to her from beyond death.

"_BEDLAM! Take those weapons to our Realm, Find the others who are descended from our God, Make allies but manipulate them if you must!"_ said the voice as Bedlam stopped her attack while Bowser stood back to laugh.

"Have your old bones had enough, do you need a nap, you hag? HAHAHAHAHA; in that case i'll give you a permanent nap!" Bowser said as he was about to go for another attack, until a smile approach Bedlam's face, as the Shadow Sirens and Koopa Kids stopped fighting as Bedlam approached Bowser with a proposal.

"These weapons we need them to help combine our worlds together for ultimate Power, we could use someone with Power like your's as a way to avenge our Queen from some Mustached Plumber." Just then that rang a bell in Bowser's head as he knew what she was talking about.

"This plumber doesn't happen to be named, Mario is it?" asked Bowser as the Shadow Sirens nodded, but Vivian who remembers teaming up with Mario decided to back away.

"No Mario was my friend, we thought that after we defeated you and the Shadow Queen, that you would change but that was nothing more than a lie, i'mm leaving." but before Vivian could leave Bedlam grabbed her younger sister by the arm and pulled her to her.

"Mario is our enemy, he killed our Queen and ruined our plans to rule the world, now it's time for your punishment for your insubordination, Vivian!" Bedlam said as she used some type of Magic on Vivian, where all of a sudden Vivian had somehow transformed into a white Ghostly being with a sheet like body, a party hat, and a bow tie as the ghost, Bedlam, and Marylin laughed leaving Bowser confused. "HAHAHA Very well played Doopliss we knew if you disguise youerself as our sister Vivian we knew we could trick those into thinking we were on the side of good, but we are evil to the core just like our Queen and the real Vivian is no longer our sister."

"It was a pleasure in doing so, Miss Bedlam." Said Doopliss as Bowser approached Bedlam with a confused look.

"So this Duplighost was posing as your sister, explain to me why?" Bowser said as Bedlam begins explaining.

"After Mario defeated our Queen, we returned to our world with Vivian to make it seem like we were going to be nice to her, but as soon as we got back we punished her severely, and left her behind; so we used our Ally Doopliss here to pose as her as a way to distract Mario or any other Hero so we could look for a way to revive our Queen and seek revenge on Mario." Bedlam said, as Bowser started to get on board

"We have a common enemy in Mario, let's join forces and look for a way to destroy Mario once and for all." said Bowser as Bedlam looked around at the bombs thinking about their upcoming plans.

"WE're going to take these bombs to our place and to our world to prepare for the merger, we need some information on some allies and if the Shadow Queen was sent to the Underwhere after she was defeated by Mario; not to mention we can't let Mario become aware of our plans."

"Mario is getting ready to fight in the Super Smash Bros Tournament, so he'll be out of the way to buy us some time to make our plans together; you mentioned allies, where are we going to find any?

"We need powerful allies who are smart, strong, and are as evil as can be; if we half to travel other worlds just to start a crusade in order to accomplish this goal." Bowser was starting to get rather lost but still going along with Bedlam's plan, but it seems obvious that somehow the Shadow Queen is communicating with Bedlam, to get her to reform the Antilight by creating a crusade of villians together, but keeping some things secret. Bowser nodded his head and then started to think about a certain ally he once trusted.

"Ganondorf!" muttered Bowser as he remembered how he was betrayed by the Gerudo King during the Subspace Invasion, however Bowser's words did not go quite unheard as Bedlam approached the Koopa King with a puzzled look.

"Ganondorf, who's that?"

"A traitor, he's a greedy thief who betrayed me, I heard he was killed by his nemesis Link; though I wish I could kill him myself." Bedlam looked at Bowser and started thinking about how this "Ganondorf" would make for a valuable asset to this crusade; but at the same time cautious, if he's as traitorous as Bowser said, but at the same time he's dead, which left Bedlam trying to figure out a way to perhaps resurrect Ganondorf.

"It doesn't matter if you trust him or you don't he might make a powerful ally in this crusade, but if he's dead then there must be a way to resurrect him."

"Well one thing is for sure, if we do bring him back to like, i'll burn him into ashes."

"Wait until after we destroy all of our enemies and take over the world, now there has to be some way to resurrect beings, without having to go all the way to the Underwhere to look for them." Bedlam thought as she was trying to figure out a way to use resurrection.

"If I must, but after this is said and done, I will destroy Ganondorf for his betrayal, now when it comes to who would know about a way to revive Ganondorf, would be the one running the Super Smash Bros Tournament, Master Hand."

"Master Hand; well then if he knows, maybe we can get some information out of him, and maybe he may know a way into the Underwhere to revive my Queen."

"All right, Master hand resides in a place called Final Destination, i'll take my Airship to fly over, before we do that; Junior I need you and the others to store as many Subspace Bombs into the Airship, but do NOT activate any of them." Bowser ordered looking at his children as all eight of them nodded.

"you heard what Papa said let's load these up." ordered Bowser Junior as all eight of the Koopa Kids made their way to the Subspace Bombs.

"It's going to take two of you to carry them and i'll call forth some of the heavier troops to help carry them, just to make the load easier." said Bowser as Junior and the Koopalings nodded.

"OK then, Wendy and Morton can carry some, Ludwig and Roy, Iggy and Lemmy, and finally Larry you and Me carry some, now let's start loading." ordered Bowser Jr as all eight Koopa children in pairs helped carry Subspace Bombs, as Bowser lead them to the Airship parked outside, as everybody started loading Subspace Bombs into the Airship. The Ship was loaded with most Subspace Bombs as Bedlam instructed Marilyn and Dooplis to take some to bring to the Palace of Shadow, and to their world.

"It looks like we're all set, ok then we will ride with you to meet with this "Master Hand" so that way we'll learn of a way to revive Ganondorf and our Queen, once we know me, my sister Marilyn, and Doopliss will head to the Palace of Shadow, where we will meet you as soon and set up operations at." said Bedlam, as Bowser nodded as they would all set off on the Airship, making their way towards the Final Destination to meet with Master Hand.

Meanwhile a number of Nintendo's Greatest Heroes were gathering near a canyon, they were all set to participate in the new Super Smash Bros Tournament being held by Master Hand; with all of the heroes meeting and greeting eachother. Among the heroes was the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom: Mario, and the Legendary Hero of Hyrule: Link.

"Mario, good to see your competing here at this tournament, but to be honest this tournament wouldn't even exist without you or myself." said Link talking to Mario as the Red Hatted Plumber nodded with a smile hiden under his mustache.

"Yes, it looks like there are many newcomers joining the fight this time, such as the Wii Fit Trainers, and the Animal Crossing Villagers." Mario said, with Link letting out a bit of a laugh.

"Who would imagine a Dog and a Duck teaming up together in this Tournament against guys like us; I guess we'll half to see what he's made of. By the way that was awesome Racing Karts together, though I do hate getting hit with that Blue Spiked Shell or struck by Lightning when you're jumping over a ramp; but still even though i'm more used to riding Horses all over Hyrule, maybe I can convince Zeldaif we can create Karts to ride all over Hyrule."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Link; I only use Karts for racing not adventuring; besides I think the idea of Riding Karts around on an Adventure for me to save Peach from Bowser would sound ridiculous, that sort of idea happened to a Bear and an Obnoxious Bird; if only they were still with us.

"Uhhhh, I think i'm pretty lost but anyways, I remember us meeting that Rosalina Lady while we were racing and Kirby somehow accidentally stumbled on our track."

"Well we did hear that there was going to be another Tournament, and since Kirby stumbled upon Rainbow Road, Rosalina came down and announced her participation in the Tournament along with her Luma."

You said she's the Queen of the Cosmos, is she like a Goddess in a way; you told me about the Star Spirits before but this Rosalina looks like she's on a whole different level than them, I wonder if she knows Din, Naryu, and Farore?"

"I'm not too sure about that, but anyways, I see Master Hand floating this way, I think he has an announcement to make." Mario said as Master Hand floated over a rock formation as the hand began to speak.

"Greetings, Heroes of Nintendo, Welcome to the new Super Smash Bros Tournament, this tournament will feature New Challengers , an all new eight player smash and this time we're taking the battle on two platforms, the 3DS and the Wii U; so why don't we all get started the first battle will be Mario vs Link vs Kirby vs Donkey Kong Vs the first new challenger: Mega Man." A Small Blue Robotic figure stood on top of a mountain, he tossed two spinning metal blades towards the other Smashers, as Mario dodged under one of them as several coins fell out of his pocket and Link used his Hylian Shield to defend himself from the blade, as the blade grinded against the shield.

"They call me the Blue Bomber, The Creation of Dr. Light, I am Mega Man, and I have joined the fight." said Mega Man as he shoots a Crash Bomber out of his Arm Cannon as the Bomb latched itself onto Donkey Kong while Donkey Kong was charging up for a Punch, after Charging up for his punch; DK came dashing at Mega Man who was making his descent onto the Battlefield, but the Crash bomber exploded on Donkey Kong damaging the Ape. Kirby opened his mouth and a big gust of air came from inside as Kirby began to inhale Mega Man, and after successfully inhaling Mega Man; A helmet that resembled Mega Man's appeared on Kirby's Head as it began to toss Metal Blades at Mega Man, but the Blue Bomber guarded himself by surrounding himself with four leaves as the Blades failed to make contact with Mega Man.

"This Robot looks really tough, his games must have been intense; it doesn't matter, I still want to win this fight and prove that I am the best. That cannon on his arm, it's similar to what Samus uses sort of, I wonder if he'll fight her during this tournament, anyways, no more playing around, it's Game Over." said Mario as fire began to burn around his hand while Mega Man started to charge up his Arm Cannon.

"Mega Buster!" cried Mega Man as he fired a shot of energy directed at Mario while Mario shot a fireball from his hand. As the Battle raged on, Bowser's Airship came flying into the distance which caught the attention of Master Hand.

"Bowser, you are not in this battle right, please wait for your turn to fight when you are selected." Master Hand said but Bowser continued to approach the Hand along with The Koopalings and the Shadow Sirens following behind him.

"We're not here to fight; we want some answers from you!"

"What Answers, and also the Shadow Sirens were not asked to participate in the Tournament nor are they qualified as Assist Trophies."

"Listen here you oversized glove, we want to know where the Shadow Queen's Spirit went to and how can we bring Ganondorf back."

"Are you making threats, Ganondorf betrayed you the last time I remembered, but if anything he was killed by Link but we do need him for the Tournament; however doing so could result in messing with the Space, Time, Continuum thing."

"Isn't Hyrule already messed up as it is, with a Split Timeline?"

"It is, but I always know of a way to retrieve him, during the Subspace Invasion, it was just before he was banished to the Twilight Realm by the sages; but since Ganondorf is dead, i'm not sure if there's a way to ressurect him; however he does have the Spirit of demise running through him, and with the curse Demise placed upon the original Hero's bloodline, Demise can reincarnate himself into a new manifestation or keep the same one."

"Well gee, now your telling me Ganondorf is just a reincarnation of another demon, well then how do we plan to bring him back then."

"I know of a way; Time Travel!" said another Hand who appeared to be a different hand in the shape of a left hand but with a much more darker and insane complex.

"Crazy Hand, tell me what is your idea? Bowser asked looking over at the insane hand.

"For some reason I can tell what you're trying to do; however, it's best you take whatever means you can to bring Ganondorf to the Tournament, and the only way to fix any problems with the Space, Time, Continuum is for Link to defeat Ganondorf."

"But I want to destroy him, for his betrayal!"

"I can see why you are holding a grudge, but if you destroyed Ganondorf, think of what it cold do to Hyrule; in any case, i'll open a portal to you, to Hyrule Castle during the Twilight Invasion where Ganondorf used Zant to take over Hyrule Castle." Crazy Hand said as the hand ripped up thin air and opened up a strange portal. "Go through here and persuade Ganondorf to join the tournament, let him know Link will be here, and don't worry, the Link in this time frame, is meeting with the Six Sages in Arbiter's Grounds, let him know that challengers await him." Bowser nodded but before he made his move he noticed there was still a battle going down below the canyon and Bedlam was carrying Subspace Bombs so he went over to his son Junior to think of an idea.

"Junior, while I go in that portal to meet your Uncle Ganondorf, I want you and the Koopalings to interrupt this fight to distract Master Hand so we can take some Subspace Bombs into the time portal with us."

"We'll do just that Papa, ok guys let's cause some chaos!" Bowser Junior ordered as he and the other Koopalings began firing off canons in the distance to attack the competing Smashers; that caught the attention of both Master and Crazy Hand, as Bowser and the Shadow Sirens entered the Portal with several Subspace Bombs. Bowser and the Shadow Sirens emerged from the other side to find themselves in the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle, shrouded in darkness as they would lay their eyes across Ganondorf: the Gerudo King sitting on the Throne.

"Who are you, and how did you get past my defense?" Ganondorf asked looking at Bowser with the Shadow Sirens following behind him.

"I am Bowser, King of the Koopas and I have come here to offer you two things, one an Alliance and two to come back through this portal and enter the Super Smash Bros Tournament."

"HMMM? an Alliance, how do I know to trust you?"

"I should be asking that same Question?"

"Well now, I guess we both don't feel like we trust one another, but what is your proposal?" Ganondorf said before Bedlam stepped in, with the Subspace Bombs

"These here are weapons that we will use to combine Shadows, Twilight, and Darkness into an Antilight, and I happen to know that you have connections with the Twilight Realm." Bedlam said as Ganondorf had a look of shock, however when he looked at those bombs, they somehow felt familiar to him in a way.

"Those weapons, why do I feel like i've seen them before, and the Antilight, how did you know about my connection to the Twilight Realm, who are you anyways?"

"I Am Bedlam a Shadow Siren and servant of the Shadow Queen, our people have connection with the Twili, and we want to unify our worlds together to restore it to it's former glory."

"A Shadow Siren, for some reason you do seem to appear to have similarities in terms of dwelling in shadows. In the Desert here in Hyrule; there's a mirror located in a Structure called the Arbiter's Grounds, that acts as a gate to the Twilight Realm; there you will meet with Zant; also it looks like like we are going to be partners, Bowser, let's go to this Tournament and find out what this tournament is about, i'm sure we are going to make a very Destructive Alliance." Ganondorf said as Bowser nodbed as the two Evil Kings shook hands (claws) signifying their Alliance, even though both of them don't trust eachother, since Bowser remembers what Ganondorf did to him in the subspace Invasion, and Ganondorf feels hostility from Bowser; but together the two of them can be an unstoppable force in the Super Smash Bros Tournament.

Bowser and Ganondorf have appeared to have joined forces and are looking to enter the Super Smash Bros Tournament to possibly destroy their enemies but at the same time, it appears that the two evil kings may have some tricks up their sleeves (shells) and with Bedlam looking to meet with the Twilight King: Zant it appears that the intentions to restore the Antilight are becoming clear, and with none of the heroes of Nintendo aware of this; it cold mean serious trouble for all of them. The first steps are now being taken and it looks like a new adventure is about to unfold as the story pf the Antilight Invasion, begins.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1: A Unity of Evil

A Unity of Evil

Both Bowser and Ganondorf made their way towards the portal leading out of the timezone of Hyrule they were in to participate in the Super Smash Bros Tournament; however in the meantime Beldam, Vivian, and Doopliss were now with the Subspace Bombs, wondering how to get to the Desert.

"I wish that man would've told us before we left how to get to the Desert, well no use standing here, let's get out of this castle and find someone to tell us how to get to the desert." Beldam said as she and Marilyn both took Doopliss and his underground to get out of the Castle. Minutes later the trio made their way towards out of the castle and into the Castle Town; as they emerged from the ground to see the town bustling with townsfolk, which disgusted Bedlam. "There's so many people here, looking all happy and everything, but's weird that they're happy even though their Castle has been taken over, anyways I think we should disguise ourselves so we don't draw any attention, after we do we can then find someone who will take us to the Desert." Beldam said as she looked around for something she could use to disguise her and Marilyn, as Doopliss took the form of a nearby Castle Guard. Beldam then took out a hooded cloak and placed it on as now she approached Doopliss.

"Lady Beldam, I have an idea, I'll talk to you to make a scene and we can get the attention of one of these guards, and maybe they can give us a ride to the Desert."

" All right then, let's see here! But Sir you half to give me a ride back to the Desert, I want to set up shop there and make a business there; don't you think the Desert needs some business." Beldam said as loud as she could, as she caught the attention of one of the guards who approached Beldam and Doopliss in Disguise.

"Is there a problem here?" asked the Soldier looking at the hooded figure.

"I need a ride to the desert, but this guard said he doesn't know how to get there, can you help me sir?" Beldam asked while disguised.

"Soldier, I think you should know by now to ride a Horse; if anything, the only way to the desert is by taking a ride in Lake Hylia's cannon Ride; if you want I can give you a ride to Lake Hylia, since it's close.

"Fine, i'll go there then, but this Soldier needs a ride too."

"For what reason?" the Soldier ask

"Well I promised we could open Shop together in the Desert, and prehaps, we could find a way to make it possible to travel to the Desert." Beldam said as the Soldier nodded and gave in.

"I'll go set up a Carriage to take you to the Desert, but we need to be careful there are Monsters running rampant all over Hyrule."

"Thank you, we'll wait here." Beldam said as they waited for several minutes, as the Soldiers set up the Horse and Carriage to take them to Lake Hylia.

"Your ride is ready, let's go." The Soldier said as Bedlam, Marilyn also in disguise, and Doopliss all got on the Carriage as the Soldier got on the horse, to pull the Carriage towards Lake Hylia. As the Horse and Carriage traveled throughout the Lanaryu Province of Hyrule, several Boars with Bokoblins riding them began to attack the Carriage. "Look out, several enemies are attacking this carriage we must defend ourselves." The Soldier said as he took out a sword to fight of the Bokoblin as did Doopliss to make sure these creatures don't interfere with there scheme. Beldam and Marilyn began using their magic while still in disguise to attack the Bokoblins; as they managed to fend off the attackers, the guard somehow saw the magic used by the disguised Shadow Sirens and approached them. "You two, what are you and how do you know Magic, please tell us who you are." Referring to himself and Doopliss in disguise, the Soldier wanted answers but for some reason the Soldier felt the hair on his back stand up, as he has an unnerving feeling about them.

"It doesn't matter who we are just take us to the desert or lake already, NOW!" said Beldam which started to make the guard angry.

"I am a Hylian Soldier set to protect this land of Hyrule, and I am not too sure if I can trust you, now reveal to me who you are." Demanded the guard but a voice that sounded very close was heard behind the guard.

"You heard the lady, it doesn't matter who she is, because she is just like me." The Guard turned around to see the figure of a tall, cloaked figure wearing a strange silver mask, as the Guard looked at him, in fear.

"Z...Z...Zant!" The guard said as he turned around to the other Guard and the cloaked Shadow Sirens as the three of them removed their disguises and revealed their true identities.

"Zant, so we finally meet, I wanted to get to the Desert to enter your realm, but your Master Ganondorf left with my ally Bowser to compete in some Tournament, and forgot to give me any specific details."

"So you're working for that traitor Ganondorf, I should have arrested you and sent you straight to Arbiter's Grounds myself, if I had known." the Guard said as he took his Weapon out and noticed the other Guard missing but Doopliss the Doppleghost appearing, and approached him. "What happened to the felow Soldier that was here.

"Don't you see, I was him." Dooplisss said turning back into the Soldier and then back to his normal self.

"You already know too much Hylian, now Die." Zant said as he held out his hand and a ball of dark energy appeared and hit the Guard knocking him out as Beldam took her hand out and show a beam of Ice as the Soldier, and Marilyn fished him off with a lightning attack, killing the Guard as the Shadow Sirens came Face to Face with Zant. "You are the Shadow Sirens, it was destiny that we would meet, I felt your presence the moment you cam here, trust me, we both have the same links to the higher power."

"Has my Queen been calling out to you?" Beldam said, wondering if the Shadow Queen somehow knew Zant.

"No not your Queen, my King, the true ruler of the Twilight Realm, Majora." Zant said as Beldam didn't know a thing about this Majora.

"Who is this Majora, and why is he; Your King?" Beldam asked as Zant took a moment and began to speak.

"Long ago, Master Majora was once a being who ruled the Twilight Realm, as the true Twilight King, he sought out ways to try to capture the very thing that is bound to the Goddesses, the Triforce in hopes of looking to establish total control over all of the World. Majora looked to get his followers to wear cloaks similar to mine by calling them Garos, and their mission was to build a Large Tower to reach the Heavens, sneak up on the Goddesses, and obtain the Triforce before Demise could so we could use it for our own purpose. however the Goddesses must have figured out our plan, so some warrior known as the Fierce Deity descended to challenge Majora and a bloody battle waged on for three days, until a ray of light, hit the blood stained emblem outside the tower, which caused the tower to flip upside down, and trapped them in a desert. Majora who had been wounded along with the Deity could not go on fighting anymore, so he used his power to bring the Moon down to finish off the Deity and everyone else in his way in order to obtain the power he sought out to gain. Until a strange Imp appeared and played some song, as the Four Giants stopped the Moon from falling; which angered my King even further as he looked to use one final attack to finish of the Deity as the Deity also attacked Majora as well leaving both of them injured as the same Imp played a song which turned them both into Masks. The Termanians had taken Majora's Mask and tossed it deep below the Stone Tower in a Desert where they had dumped the very Warriors who fought along side Majora, where as they took the Fierce Deity Mask and sent it to the Heavens as if it were an Angel treating Majora's Mask as if it were a Devil. The Followers of Majora, discovered Majora's Mask and began performing some Hexing Ritual hoping to revive him so they may seek revenge on the Goddesses and the Termenians for their deeds; but the hexing instead managed to revive Majora's soul in it's own Mask creating a curse to anybody who tries to wear it. Sometime soon after Majora and his followers found a way back into the Twilight Realm with Majora still as their King but inthe form of a mask decided to create a new plan to obtain the Triforce, by invading Hyrule and causing a war, great enough to turn all of the races of Hyrule against eachother , so Majora's Henchmen, My Ancestors to obtain the Triforce and destroy the Goddesses and consume the light of their world; but Majora could not be seen in Hyrule because it would raise suspicions; so Majora created a Mask resembling his own and allowed for his followers to hex the mask to create a dark power inside of it, as a weapon that would help destroy many who try to deny them their destiny; the Fused Shadows. The plan worked, all of Hyrule began fighting once the Interlopers invaded, with the Fused Shadow; however, the Light Spirits of Hyrule Invaded and Unfortunately ruined everything, they shattered the Fused Shadows and banished the Interlopers. with all of those plans failed Majora was alone all except for who remained in the Twilight Realm; myself and Midna, until some strange mask Collector came to our Realm and played the very song the Imp used to turn Majora into a Mask to nullify him so he could take him, but before he was taken, myself and Midna fought to decide the next to rule the Twilight Realm. Years later, the evil in Majora's Mask had been stripped away and the Mask had become a decaying broken shell; when Ganondorf was brought to this realm I had noticed the remains of the mask inside his armor crumbling; Master Majora was gone so I had looked up to Ganondorf as my master; but however, I do hear my true King Majora calling out to me." Zant explained as Beldam looked at Zant with an astonished look as she realized how very similar they are when it comes to being contacted by their King or Queen from beyond.

"This must be a sign, that our link to our God is true and that there are more of us."

"I sense it too, we must all gather together, to restore the Antilight, our God: Daraku; he needs to be free from his captivation; we need to gather all of those who are linked to restore the Antilight and free him; our God Daraku can use any being who is linked to the Antilight to do his bidding, even through time and space and when Daraku is sealed, his power can still take it's hold; he shall control all that exists; which is why we the Twili and you the Shadow Sirens shall join forces, and find the others who are linked to restore the Antilight and Free Daraku, and watch all of existence become one; with the Antilight." Zant said as Beldam appeared with a smile as she went underground and unearthed a Subspace Bomb that she had been hiding along the way.

"How about I bring one of these to the Twilight Realm; it'll help merge our worlds together." Beldam said as Zant inspected the Subspace Bomb.

"Master Majora told me that a certain Weapon, that can be used to help merge our worlds together; in any case, I shall gladly accept it, come with me Bedlam and let's figure out who else, is apart of our link with Daraku; maybe they might find us before we find them, in any case, let's go to my realm and make some plans, perhaps we could also make a deal with eachother as well."

"What kind of deal?" Beldam asked as Zant chanted some words and summoned some magic as a portal opened,

"We'll talk about it when we enter the Twilight Realm." Zant said, as Bedlam followed him into the Twilight Realm and found herself in a world where light and shadows were as one, it almost made Beldam comfortable in her surrounding knowing how this world and it's surroundings are to her own race of beings the Shadow Sirens. "Welcome to the Twilight Realm, so what do you think?"

"Ah a nice and perfect place , for a Shadow Siren such as myself, anyways I shall leave this Subspace Bomb here, why not come with me to my Palace, I need to leave one there as well if we want to make this merger complete."

"Yes, but first remember your promise; yo'll help me revive my Master Majora."

"Yes, but how are going to revive him?" Beldam asked as Zant thought about solutions.

"If only there was a way to go back in time, before he lost his power, if only there were any Timeshift Stones left in existence."

"What are Timeshift Stones?"

"They were these stones than can alter the course of time by activating one could set an entire area back in time to a state that it was in a hundred years or more into the past."

"Well I could call Bowser and Ganondorf to come and pick us up and we could use Crazy Hand to open a portal for us."

"Too Risky, why don't we first go to the Sacred Grove, there's a door there that acts as a Portal going into the Temple of Time; we can check to see if there are any Timeshift Stones there, since you can go underground maybe we might find some stones deep below the ground there, or maybe perhaps that door is made up of Timeshift Stones."

"Well there's only one way to find out, let's go and find some Timeshift Stones." Beldam said as Zant opened another Portal leading out of the Twilight Realm and into the sacred Grove in hope of searching for Timeshift Stones.

Meanwhile back in the Present, both Bowser and Ganondorf returned from the Past as they were greeted by both Master and Crazy Hand.

"You have returned with Ganondorf I see, if anything your Children are disrupting the Tournament." Master Hand said as Bowser shrugged it off, as Bowser Jr, Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton, Wendy, Roy, and Ludwig were all firing Cannonballs and Mechakoopas at Mario, Link, Kirby, Rosalina, Mega Man, and Samus.

"We have a different agenda, and we will not allow you to interfere with it." Bowser said with a snarl as Master Hand approached them.

"I have a feeling that what you're trying to do is restore the Antilight; we can sense Daraku's presence, he's manipulating you two so he can finally have us all, right where he wants us." Master hand said as Bowser and Ganondorf both laughed.

"So what you're saying is we're being controlled by a unseen Higher Power; hmph if anything, we want to know more about the Antilight and what else makes up it besides Shadows and Twilight?" Ganondorf said as Master hand started to loom over the two villains before Crazy Hand steeped in.

"Dark Aether, the Ings; they are also linked to the Antilight; I shall assist you once again, by opening a wormhole in time to when a Phazon Leviathan struck the Planet Aether causing the conflict between the Luminoths and the Ings." Crazy Hand said as Master Hand charged at Crazy Hand with a Closed Fist.

"You dare mention the very elements that make up the Antilight; have you also been put under Daraku's Influence; you have single-handedly betrayed the Entire Universe, by allowing these Monsters to go and reform the Antilight." Master hand said as Crazy Hand retaliated with a fist of his own to his Right Handed Brother.

"Chaos, I live for Chaos, it is the only thing I live for, Order is boring, Chaos rules all; and so will Lord Daraku, as soon as he's free; I no longer wish to keep Daraku's spirit sealed up in that Orb; soon his spirit will be free, and the World will resemble the way it should have been a long time ago; free from the light." Bowser and Ganondorf also charged at Master Hand with a Wizard's Foot Kick from Ganondorf and a Bowser Bomb from Bowser, and a Hard Punch from the Crazy Hand; Master Hand was taken down as Crazy Hand Gripped some thin air and opened up another Portal. "You would never understand what true power really is Master Hand, now Bowser and Ganondorf; go on ahead and make your way into planet Aether; there are Space Pirates there, i'm not sure if they will treat you like allies or enemies; while your there, look for a Space Dragon named Ridley, if you can try to convince it that Samus is here."

"OK then; we'll look for this Ridley, and I hope these Space Pirates have enough brains not to attack us, anyways let's go meet the Ings; but before we do." Bowser said looking over at his Children who were still fighting Mario and the others and approached them. "Kids that's enough for now, me and your Uncle Ganondorf want you to come with us." Bowser said as Junior and the rest of the Koopalings stopped their attack and followed their father to the portal Crazy Hand opened. "Ok Kids this is your Uncle Ganondorf; we'll have more time for introductions later, for now we're going to go to a place called Dark Aether to recruit some allies, and want you to join us."

"All right Papa, we're ready to do whatever you and Uncle Ganondorf want us what to do." Bowser Jr. said as he and the other Koopalings followed Bowser and Ganondorf into the Wormhole as they found themselves going through time and space as they were now in the Middle of a war torn Planet Aether, with Dark Portals opening all over Aether as the Luminoth were being Slaughtered by Space Pirates and Ings.

"My guess is that the Ings are the ones with the Red Eye and covered in some form of Dark Aura to attack with, and I also believe those to be Space Pirates also with them; in any case, why don't we attack the Lumionth to prove that we are allies." Bowser said looking over at the Luminoth who were using light auras to defend themselves from the Onslaught from the combined power of the Ings and Space Pirates. "Ok Jr, go ahead ansd shoot these defenseless Luminoth andwe'll take care of the rest to earn the trust of the Ings and Space Pirates.

"Alright Papa, right away." Junior said as he fired a cannonball from the mouth of his Clown Copter directly at the Luminoth who were taking cover from the Space Pirate attack. The cannonball fired directly as Bowser and Ganondorf took the charge attacking Luminoth as the Space Pirates held off on their attack; as they watched Bowser and Ganondorf take down the Luminoth. After taking out the Luminoth both Bowser and Ganondorf looked over at the Ings and Space Pirates, as Bowser began to speak.

"We are not enemies, we are allies; we happen to know your enemy Samus Aran; please join us, together we will rule this entire Universe as one?" Bowser offered as the Space Pirates approached, before they began to hear loud noises coming from in the air.

"What is that noise?" Ganondorf asked, complete unfamiliar with aircraft, as several Spacecrafts began to descend on the grounds of Aether.

"That must be the Galactic Federation, butting in looking to try to destroy the spread of Phazon, Space Pirates, and Ings; we are going to fight alongside you, afterwards we will reveal our full plan. Bowser said as he, Ganondorf, The Koop Kids, the Spare Pirates and The Ings al lstood their grounds, as the Galactic Federation all descended to attack the Space Pirates; but they did not expect to be attacked by Bowser and Ganondorf along with the Koopalings, as Bowser breathed a breath of Fire, and Ganondorf used his Dark Magic to fight off the Galactic Federation Soldiers.

"Commander Malkovich; we have a situation here on Aether, the Space Pirates are here, but so are a number of unidentified monsters attacking the Luminoths and are troops; send for S..." The Soldier was cut off as Ganondorf came up from behind and impaled the Soldier with his sword.

"You will not send anyone to help you now." Ganondorf said as the Galactic Federation Soldiers were all being Annihilated by the combined powers of Bowser, Ganondorf, The Koopalings, The Space Pirates, and The Ings; until there was nothing left but ruins.

"I told you, if all of us join forces, we can be unstoppable and destroy all of our enemies; now Ings, we would like to see who's in charge of you all; we want to make a deal with your leader so we can consider merging your world with others; all for a greater power." Bowser said as the space Pirates and Ings approached Bowser and seemingly walked over to a portal. "So you'll lead me to your leader from this portal?" The Spare Pirates answered for the Ings and nodded as Bowser and Ganondorf followed the Ings into the Dark Wastelands of Dark Aether.

Meanwhile back in the Present at the Super Smash Bros Tournament, Link was set to challenge Pit at the Temple of the Goddess Palutena.

"We might have been allies during the Subspace Invasion, and you may be a hero; but I am an Angel and to the Goddess Palutena, and I shall dedicate this victory to her." said Pit making an obvious dork of himself.

"Ok then, Angel of a Goddess; I happen to represent a land watched over by three other Goddesses Din, Naryu, and Farore; not to mention I weild the Master Sword, the very blade that is the solution to all evil; now get ready for a real fight." Link said as Master Hand called out to him still hurt from being attacked by Crazy Hand, Bowser, and Ganondorf.

"Three, Two, One...Go!" Master Hand said as Link charged at Pit with the Master Sword as Pit separated Palutena's Bow into two Bladesas the Hero of Hyrule and Angel of Light did battle with each other in a Clash of Heroic Proportions. Link would slash at Pit with his Sword but Pit was able to fence off the attacks with his Blades as Link would take his knee and knock Pit in the Chin, as the Hero of Hyrule took out a Bomb as tossed it at Pit, but Put took out the Upperdash Arm and deflected the Bomb back at Link, however Link was able to use his Shield to prevent any damage to himself after the Bomb exploded. While Link had a moment to breath, Pit put his bow back together and shot an Arrow of Light at Link hitting the Hero of Hyrule making him take a step back as Link took out his own Bow and Fired at Pit hitting Pit right in his knee, as Pit jumped up in the air and once again separated the bow to attack Link but Link was able to spin around on the heel of his boots and hit Pit with his sword. This fight was however being watched as a certain Goddess was checking out the action that was going on outside her Temple.

"This Fighter from Hyrule is Quite Impressive, for a mere mortal." said Palutena watching the fight as Link again took his sword to attack Pit but Pit this time used his blades to block the sword from touching him, as Pit took the blades to try to attack Link, but Link was able to use his Hylian Shield to block the Blades from hitting him.

"Nice Try, but your nothing compared to the Underworld Army." Pit said as he reconnected the blades together and spun them around and then tried to hit Link with it as Link again used his shield to block the attack. Pit then separated his bow again and used his blade to attack Link's Legs, but Link stepped back and swung his sword at Pit but Pit was able to jump back on his Feet and jump up in the air using the Power of Flight taking to the air as Link took his Bow back out and fired it at Pit, but Pit was able to dodge the arrow and reconnect his Bow, and fire several arrows at Link; but Link rolled out of the way dodging them as Link then took out his Clawshot and used it to grapple Pit's Ankle as Link looked to drag Pit back down to the ground before Pit split his bow and used the blades to cut the chain of the Clawshot freeing himself in the process. After Pit dropped back to th ground again, Link once again charged at Pit using the Master Sword, swinging it a couple of time at Pit before Pit was able to jump up into the air with a backflip dodging another swing by Link's Sword. After Pit's Feet touched the Ground Link swung his sword at Pit again as Pitonce again blocked the attack with his blades, before Link took his Foot and kicked Pit in the gut, causing Pit to go flying back and hitting the ground, Link then took out the Gale Boomerang and tossed it over at Pit who was now on his knees, as the Gale Boomerang had created a small whirlwind in the direction it was flying to; it was just about to hit Pit before a beam of light appeared saving Pit from being his by the Gale Boomerang. Out of the beam of light came the Goddess of Light, Palutena wielding her staff and holding a shield in her other hand,looking like she was ready for battle, as she just saved Pit from Link's attack. Pit looked up at Palutena trying to catch his breath from the battle he's had with Link. "Lady Palutena?" Pit asked looking up at the Goddess standing in front of him, while the Angel was still on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, i'm not here to save you, Pit!" Palutena said as a light shined at the tip of Palutena's Staff, as Pit's body now found itself being elevated as the wings on his back began to move sending Pit flying out of the way, as Palutena wielded her Staff like a weapon staring at Link. "I'm here for a little...uh?..Divine Intervention." Palutena said as Link stepped in ready for a fight, however Palutena wouldn't be the only one joining this fight, as a Dark Angel looking very similar to Pit descended at the Temple, as his presence didn't go unnoticed by Palutena. "Dark Pit, you just came in to crash me party." Palutena said as the Fallen Angel crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Uh Huh!" said Dark Pit as Pit now found himself being dropped safely back on the surface of the temple and came face to face with his dark doppleganger. "Well if it isn't, my irritating, Light Doppleganger."

"Huh, Hey Pittoo, are you in this Tournament too." Pit said before Dark Pit came charging at Pit and delivered a devestating Dropkick to Pit.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Pittoo." said Dark Pit looking very annoyed, but then Mario and Rosalina arrived on Palutena's temple behind Link, as Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit were now all standing across from eachother.

"This fight just got made into a Three on Three Smash." Mario said as Link smiled.

"Sounds fair to me." Link said as he and Mario looked over at the Pit as Rosalina and Palutena stared eachother down.

"So you're the Queen of the Cosmos, huh? Let's see what your made of, because you are going to be seeing stars, courtesy of the Goddess Palutena." Palutena said weilding her Staff with Rosalina not backing down.

"You might be a Goddess, but I protect the very Cosmos that we all live in, and mother of the Lumas, I will not be underestimated." Rosalina said, weilding a Magic Wand with a Luma following Rosalina as both sides looked to do battle.

Bowser and Ganondorf have managed to make allies with Space Pirates and the Ings, can they really reform the power of the Antilight, and what about Beldam, will she and Zant be able to find a way to revive both Majora and the Shadow Queen; and as the Super Smash Bros Tournament continues; it makes you wonder who will win this upcoming battle between the teams of Mario, Link, and Rosalina against Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena; plus what about the rest of the Smashers? All of these questions to be answered and a lot more in the next exciting Chapter of the Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 2: Angels and Demons

Angels and Demons

We return to Palutena's Temple as Mario, Link, and Rosalina we're battling Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena in a fierce Six Player Smash; Mario was in a fight wit his former ally from the Subspace Invasion; however Pit spent more time fanboying rather than taking the fight seriously.

"Oh come on Mario, i'm one of your biggest fans, can we hang out, be friends, will you let me have a cameo appearance in your next game?" Pit said trying to dodge punches and fireballs from Mario as a Fireball hit Pit's wings, catching it on fire, "Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot, hot!" Pit cried running around in circles, which made Virdi who was watching nearby chuckle a bit, as Mario took out F.L.U.D.D. and sprayed Pit with a blast of water, extinguishing the fire. "Now i'm all wet, and it doesn't feel like Hot Springs." cried Pit as Mario once again chared as Pit got up and took out his blades, and started to attack Mario.

Meanwhile Link was having a battle with Dark Pit as the silent Hero of Hyrule used the Master Sword against Pit's Dark Bow Blades, despite Dark Pit taunting Link. "Is that all you got, and they call you a Hero, that sounds like a joke; let me see how much of a Hero you are when I give you this, Electroshock." Dark Pit said as he charged at Link with a weapon resembling a multicolored tower, surrounded by electrical energies; as Dark Pit hit Link with it, shocking him a bit causing Link to try to catch his breath, since he was in a fight previously, with the lighter Pit, previously.

Also both Rosalina and Palutena were having a bit of a spar but at the same time, praising eachother for the power that they posses. "I got to admit, you're magic and they way you use your Lumas for battle is impressive; Queen of the Cosmos, it's almost similar in a way how I use my Angels to fight." said Palutena using her staff to fire shots at Rosalina but the Lumas would use their star magic to protect their mother and attack Palutena with it.

"Since you're a Goddess, I can say it's nice to know that you use your power for good, like myself, however I plan to win this battle,; now Lumas, give me your magic." said Rosalina as her wand began to shine, as the Queen of the Cosmos, would use some form of Magic attacks to strike the goddess of Light with as both Rosalina and Palutena continued to fight.

Viridi the Goddess of Nature was watching the fight, disgusted by how much these characters from across Nintendo's vast Universe are fighting against eachother and how it's harming the environment. "So many battles, and yet it's doing absolutely nothing for nature, if only I had some reset bombs on hand."

"Than do you plan to face what's ahead all by yourself, little girl." said a voice as Viridi looked around to see who it was.

"Who's there, and don't EVER call me little girl!" A God like man appeared with white hair, black eyes, and wearing white and black robes and wore a pendent that resembled a clock around his neck.

"I am Chronos: the God of Time, and I came here to talk to Palutena and to find the Master Hand but the Master Hand isn't here, and Palutena is busy, so I guess the only other being to talk to around here, is the spoiled and bratty Goddess of Nature."Chronos said, as an angry Viridi made an attempt to smack Chronos but the God of Time slowed down time to avoid being attacked by the Goddess of Nature.

"Hey what did you just do?"

"Since I am the God of Time, i can either slow down or speed up time; now will you please listen to what I have to say?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"The Shadow Sirens, Bowser, and Ganondorf have all joined forces and are going through parts in time when a Villian was at his strongest and had a tie to the ancient power of the Antilight; I have a very strong feeling that Daraku is influencing them, even as we speak."

"What, Daraku, you mean the Demon God of the Antilight?" Viridi asked looking terrified.

"Yes, long ago we Gods fought Daraku, and forged the Purelight to defeat Daraku and separate the Antilight; however we only managed to seal Daraku up in a core; bu even though he's been sealed up; his control over those who share the same blood as him; are now looking to reform the Antilight, which would also break the seal of the Antilight, and that would mean serious danger to the entire Universe."

"Oh no, that would also mean, Nature itself would be destroyed too; i guess we all half to work together now to stop this at once."

"I will go find Master Hand and get him to gather all of these Heroes from Nintendo to get together and save the Universe; you try to get everybody here to stop this fight and end it in a no Contest, there are far more serious matters, to take care of." Chronos said as he began to departt from the skies to search for Master Hand as Viridi stepped on one of the Platforms at Viridi's Temple in an attempt to get the attention of everybody.

"Listen up everybody, stop this fighting at once, just trust me on this, Chronos the God of Time told me, something terrible is going to happen and we need to gather as many heroes as we can." Viridi said as everybody stopped their fighting with Palutena to be the first to respond."

"Chronos; it's been centuries since i've last seen him, how was he?"

"Oh he called me a little girl, and when I tried to smack him, he froze time on me." Viridi cried as both Pit and Palutena laughed about it. "But in all seriousness, he wants us to stop fighting and to gather at some place, because a great evil is trying to break free."

"You mean?" asked Palutena having a feeling she knows what's going on.

"Then we all better meet up as well as find anybody who's fighting to stop and join us."

"Wait a second, who dies and made you the boss of us, Viridi?" Pit asked as Viridi gave a glare to Pit.

"Nobody died, lame brain; i'm just trying to pass off an important message; don't come crying to me if you all wind up dead, because you wouldn't listen to little old me."

"Ok fine, we'll follow your lead Viridi." Pit said as Viridi, then started to stroke Pit's Hair which made Pit blushed. "Now follow me down below the clouds, and let's look for any fights that are going on in the Super Smash Bros Tournament." Viridi said as everybody followed the Goddess of Nature below the clouds, to keep a watch over what fights were happening in the Tournament.

Meanwhile back in Dark Aether, the Space Pirates and the Ings were leading the Demonic Duo of Bowser and Ganondorf through the wastelands of Dark Aether and into the Skytemple, where they would soon reach the lair of the Emperor Ing. Both Bowser and Ganondorf looked up to see a massive monster with tentacles in the center of the room as Bowser and Ganondorf both knelt down to show their respects.

"Emperor Ing; we are not enemies of your's; we are here to strike a deal if you will allow the Ings to join us and another group of villians as we look to destroy all of our enemies once and for all."Bowser said looking up at the emperor.

"There's a Bounty Hunter, set to arrive here to try to defeat every one of you, but if you allow us to place a weapon here, it is called a Subspace Bomb, we are placing them throughout different locations, which will help merge worlds, but it's a sacrifice for the greater evil." Ganondorf said also looking up at the massive Monster, not sure what it's going to do, but Bowser and Ganondorf came prepared to fight, but then sliding into the room came what appeared to be a Dark Version of Samus Aran as the doppleganger looked at Bowser and Ganondorf and made a nod. "So I take that as a yes, very well then, we will leave this here, Ings guard this bomb, as soon as we give you the signal, activate it." Ganondorf said as the Ings all appeared to be in agreement with the Gerudo King as all of a sudden some wind began to blow as loud screeches can be heard; both Bowser and Ganondorf stood ready to fight, as a winged, purple dragon like creature appeared now in the Emperor Ing's Throne Room.

"So you must be Ridley, we are Bowser and Ganondorf, we want you to be an ally for us, and together we will destroy Mario, Link, and Samus and bring this Universe to it's Knees; what do you say?" Bowser looked at Ridley as the Dragon nodded it's head and decided to follow Bowser and Ganondorf, considering it's hatred for Samus Aran. "Now to contact Bedlam." Bowser said wondering how he was going to be able to contact him as Ganondorf looked over at his partner.

"Maybe she's still with Zant, i'll see if I can use my telepathic link to contact Zant, wherever he is." Ganondorf said as he tried to clear his thought to reach out and contact Zant wherever he was at. "Zant this is Ganondorf, can you hear me, where are you at?"

In Hyrule Zant and Bedlam were at the Sacred Grove looking to unearth some Timeshift Stones, thought to have been forgotten as they were used to build a time door, as Bedlam and Marilyn burrowed underground to search for the stones; Zant was also using his magic to attack the Time Door as a way to try to get some Timeshift Stones out of the rubble. As Zant continued to blast at the door, he heard Ganondorf's Voice call out to him. "Lord Ganondorf, is that you; where are you at?" Zant asked, as he stopped blasting at the door.

"I'm at Dark Aether, me and Bowser managed to make allies with the Space Pirates and the Ings, and we left a Subspace Bomb here to detonate as soon as we're ready; where are you and Bedlam at?"

"In Hyrule's Sacred Grove, looking for Time Shift Stones."

"The very stones, that a bunch of robots created to try to travel through time; they half to be somewhere below the surface of the Sacred Grove where the Temple of Time is."

"Yes, we're searching here, I mean there half to be some form of timeshift stones here, somewhere, Bedlam and Marilyn are searching underground for any; I need them to revive Majora."

"Good luck with that, but I guess since he's your true King, go ahead, I have no need for those objects."

"All right then." Zant said as Bedlam and Marilyn emerged holding several shiny crystal objects.

"Zant, could these be the timeshift stones?" Bedlam said as she showed Zant the blue colored stones as Zant took them and studies them.

"This could be them, let's try it out." Zant said placing a stone around the area and hitting it as the Ruins of the Sacred Grove would transform into what appeared to be the Sacred Forest Meadow of the past; then a musical horn was heard which attracted Zant and Bedlam's Attention. "Not that brat again." Zant muttered as an imp like creature wearing an orange hat and tunic playing a familiar song, as Zant seemed familiar with him. "Skull Kid."

"Oh it's the masked meanie; who's using Dark Magic; what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to play; and why are you here, did you get into another fight with the Giants?"

"No; I came back here on my own to make friends with the monkeys, not to mention I was tasked to protect the Sacred Grove, and if I must, I will fight you; i'm not afraid of you Zant." Skull Kid said as he summoned several puppet like creatures as Zant summoned several Shadow Beasts to combat them. The Skull Kid stared at Zant until both Marilyn and Bedlam grabbed Skull Kid by the arms.

"I just now thought of the best way to revive my King." Zant said as he took out what appeared to be a broken and crumbles mask as Skull Kid looked at it in fear. "My King was once a powerful Demon but you played that song and turned him into a mask; then after he got his power into the mask; we made the Fused Shadow, it wasn't until that Mask Salesman took our King away like if he was some prize collection. Then you wore the mask because it knew of your mental stability because the Giants punished you; now you wear this mask again and become what you were destined to become and revive the true King of Twilight." Zant preached as he activated the surrounding time shift stones that were placed around Skull Kid; the Skull Kid tried to resist but all of a sudden the power of the timeshift stones began to morph Skull Kid back in time to when he first came to Hyrule from Termina and the crumbled mask began to take shape of Majora's Mask as the Skull Kid let out a loud shriek. "Master Majora, it is I Zant, please make this Imp learn his place; you are the one who's in control."

"Zant, it has been a long time, you are right, I am the one in control not this Imp; anyways, I can feel his power through the both of us; including the Shadow Sirens here." Majora said looking over at the Shadow Sirens. "You are followers of the Shadow Queen; anyone who shares the bloodline of Daraku, has a connection with eachother, and with that I think I can find a way to restore your Queen." Zant said as the Shadow Sirens let out a smile.

"Thank you, we accept your help; Gah someone's coming!" Bedlam said as she, Marilyn, Zant, and Majora all took cover as the Link from that time along with a strange Imp like creature had arrived at the Sacred Grove

"It appears that this is the place where the next shard of the Mirror of Twilight is Located and...something isn't right, I sense...it can't be!"

"Hello Midna, how's the throne?" Majora said as he approached Midna with Link taking out the Master Sword ready to fight. "I don't wish to fight you, you're not nearly as strong as that pile of bones who teaches you those moves you learned; it's heartbreaking to know he never found that friend, that parted ways with him and he never got to see any of his other friends afterwards; but who needs them."

"It's ironic how your mask is shaped like a heart, yet you don't have one; I fought Zant for the throne after you left in the hopes of making our realm a much more peaceful realm."

"That was your intention, too bad it's mine now and we look to expand even further." said Zant coming from behind and attacking Midna with a Projectile as Link charged at Zant only to be held back by Majora's Tentacles. "Soon our God shall be broken free from his capture, and this Universe will all be consumed by the Antilight."

"No, that's insane i will not allow you to awaken him; in case you forgot, the Twilight Realm is half light and half shadows; and if I wanted to I could make it all apart of the Purelight." Just then Zant kicked her, as Link was still struggling to break free from Majora's Clutches only for the Shadow Sirens to use their magic to attack Link knocking him out.

"Try as you can; those weapons are useless and will never be used to combat the true power of the Antilight; you can try all you want to Midna; Daraku will rise again; now let us go and and find the Shadow Queen, and since there is already a Link competing at the Smash Tournament; we can use this extra one for our own purposes." A Golden Ring appeared with a portal inside of it as a strange creature came out of it, leaving Zant and the others confused as they looked at the creature. "What is this?" The Creature had steel horns with golden rings around them, pink skin, green eyes, and a mischievous smile on it's face.

"This is Hoopla, it is a Pokemon that is able to use it's rings to create portals to transport between time and space; it will also make the travel through time and space to reform the Antilight, easier, just trust Hoopa." said the voice of Crazy Hand, as Majora and the others were unsure what to do, other than to trust the creature."

"Well then Hoopla, can you take us to the time my Queen was reborn or go back to when she was still alive?" Hoopa tossed a ring and opened a portal as the Shadow Sirens, Zant, Majora, and the Link from that time followed through it leaving Midna all by herself in a defeated state. Just then a voice called out to Midna.

"Midna, I am Master Hand, I will open a portal for you to go through, we could use your power to help forge the Purelight, please trust me, you will meet Link once again and join a Army of Heroes.

"Who's there?" Midna asked as a portal opened in front of her.

"Go through the Portal and you will have your answers."

"Fine if I must." Midna said going through the Portal to find out who was talking to her.

Back in Dark Aether Bowser, Ganondorf, Ridley, Dark Samus, and the Ing Emperor were gathering both the Ings and Space Pirates together for battle.

"You will make allies with beings such as the Twili and the Shadow Sirens; but united we will conquer all that exists; divided; all shall fall." Ganondorf said as the Ings and Space Pirates nodded at Ganondorf.

"As soon as we gather all of our allies, our attack will begin and we will show no mercy."

"Bowser, Ganondorf can you hear me; it's Crazy Hand?"

"What is it Crazy Hand?" Bowser asked closing his eyes.

"I have discovered more beings and their who are connected to the Antilight; First there is the Demon Pokemon known as Giritina, that resides in the Distortion World; another realm that is connected to the Antilight; to get there, you will need to access the Spear Pillar on Mount Coronet. Then there's the Chaos Kin; it is a insect like being that resides in the Chaos Vortex, another realm that is connected to the Antilight; however, it was held captive by Viridi the Goddess of Nature in the Lunar Sanctum. Lastly there's the Aparoids; they are a Cybernetic Insect Race that invaded the Lylat System, their Homeworld is also connected to the Antilight and their Queen also shared the blood the Antilight as well. We need to earn the trust of the Chaos Kin, Aparoids, and Giritina to be able to fully compete the true formation of the Antilight."

"Hmmm, it looks like we're going to half to find where these beings are located than, where is Bedlam at?"

"I sent Hoopa to accompany her in reviving the Shadow Queen, as soon as her deal is done I'll send Hoopa to retrieve you; but I can assist you into taking you to at least one of the places you need to go."

"Hmmmm, maybe I can send my Kids to one of the locations."

"I suggest sending your kids, to find the Chaos Kin; the Chaos Kin can latch on to anything without warning, but since your Kids use their clown copters to battle and because they are good for defenses and weaponry; it would be very convienet, in case if any of Arlon's Defenses try to attack us, while we're there. However, there is a secret way into the Prison, and I think I can get them through it. I will send them to the time when Palutena's Army sent Pit to destroy the Lunar Sanctum, so while he's distracted I will send them to the back of the Lunar Sanctum to the Prison where the Chaos Kin is located."

"All right, go and let Junior and the Koopalings know of the Plan, Ganondorf and I will go to the Spear Pillar to awaken Giritina. Ridley, Dark Samus and the Space Pirates, can go and make allies with the Aparoids, all you half to do is follow the Starfox Team back when they made their way through the Orbital Gate to get the Aparoid Homeworld, and if you half to, take some Phazon as a bargaining method." Bowser said discussing the plan to gain more allies and farther expand the Antilight. "But I think me and Ganondorf will take Ridley with us to the Spear Pillar first before we meet the Aparoids, to test him out, before we attack the Apparoids." Bowser said as Ridley made a nodding notion as the winged beast approached both Bowser and Ganondorf, as the trio looked ready for destruction.

Meanwhile Master Hand, Palutena, Rosalina, Mario, Link, Pit, and Dark Pit all met up on the ground along with Samus, Kirby, and Yoshi.

"So it looks like we're all gathered here for this big fight, to save the world?" asked Pit as Master Hand appeared behind him

"Not Quite, there's some Pokemon Trainers from Kalos set to come here and bringing their Pokemon to join the Super Smash Bros Tournament, and since the Tournament is still going on, it's best if you accept their challenge and in the hopes of recruiting the Trainers and their Pokemon.

"So we're going to face off against some Pokemon, nice but I don't hqave any Pokeballs." Pit said as Viridi facepalmed.

"Pit your not a Pokemon Trainer, besides I think is terrible how these Trainers treat innocent Pokemon by battling them; it's Barbaric." Viridi said as all of a sudden a mysterious little creature that has green skin and resembles that of a leaf, with blue eyes and white wings.

"Celebii; what's it doing here?" Master Hand approached Celebii, then Chronos the time God appeared.

"I found Celebii, I thought it can help us against the Antilight Invaders; besides I want to pass a message to Nature Girl." Chronus said looking at Viridi as Viridi crossed her arms.

"Do I look like the type, who wears ugly robes and makes stupid noises, everywhere I go."

"Well to me, you sound like the type." Pit said as Virdi pulled on Pit's Ear. "Owwww, I was just kidding."

"Nevermind, well me and Celebi can see that now Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are going back in time to when the Lunar Sanctum was still up, so they can capture the Chaos Kin and merge the Chaos Vortex with the Antilight."

"What, that's insane, but I don't want to meet myself from the past or be detected by a Pit to the Past."

"HA HA, very funny, Viridi."

"Well how about I go and stop them." Dark Pit said as Virdi nodded.

"Well both you and Pit both went inside at the same time to confront Arlon; as long as you don't encounter them and mess up time, than go ahead."

"I'm coming too, Pittoo!" Pit said as Dark Pit looked at his lighter self.

"You will mess things up, any meeting yourself from the past, I don't want a liability like you getting in the way."

"Oh come on Pittoo, we stopped the Chaos Kin before, we can stop it again."

"I guess you have a point, besides we can take out the Chaos Kin and stop those bratty Koopas from using it to restore the Antilight." Dark Pit said as he and Pit stood nest to eachother, as Chronus approached the two Pits.

"Just like both Viridi and Palutena; I also hold the Power of Flight and will use it to aid the Two of you at the Lunar Sanctum; Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are going the back way; that is the location of the Prison where the Chaos Kin is being held, we must go through that way at once. Celebi can you open a Time Portal back to when Pit attacked the Lunar Fortress?" Cronos said as Celebi took off in front of them making a motion for Chronos and the two Pits to follow.

The Others looked at them wishing good luck for Pit and his doppelganger as Palutena, Rosalina, and Virdi were approached by Master Hand.

"You three should come with me, the other Gods and Goddesses of this World are waiting for you; we need to have an important meeting; i've taken one who's knowledge of the Purelight from the past, I think we need to make our plan. Mario and Link; you guys are on your own for now; just try to do the best you can to recruit more into the upcoming battle; the Super Smash Bros Tournament continues; i'll let you know, what to do next." Master Hand says as Rosalina, Palutena, and Viridi followed Master Hand as Mario, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, and Samus all stood waiting for the next challengers.

In the Distance, a group of five children; three boys and two girls we're talking to eachother. One boy was tall with long black hair, wore a red hat with sunglasses, a blue sleeved, zipper shirt with white trims, blue skinny jeans, and black boots. The Girl had blonde hair, wore a read hat with black goggles around it, a black top, a red skirt, black stocking, and black boots. A smaller boy with long orangish brown hair, a green sweater vest over a white short sleeved shirt, black pants and green sneakers, Another boy who was fat, wore a black t shirt with a Vanillite logo on it, orange cargo shorts, and a pair of black and white sneakers with yellow on them. The last child wasa girlwith brown hair with pigtails, wearing a pink shirt with black logos, blue daisy duke shorts, and Pink closed toe sandals. The Group was looking over at the area and were talking about some type of battle.

"Well we got the Invite to bring our Pokemon to battle here; but I don't happen to see any challengers here; Serena, Trevor, Tierno, Shauna do you guys see anybody?" asked the boy as his friends were looking around.

"I don't know Calem, but Maybe we should take our Pokemon out to watch for anybody."

"Good idea Serena, let's take out all our Pokemon, and have them look for any challengers." Calem said as he and his friends tossed their Pokeballs into the air as a number of Pokemon exited their balls; with two in particular; a yellow mouse with a zigzag tail and red cheeks, and a orange dragon with blue wings, and a flaming tail stood nest to eachother on a rock as they noticed Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, and Yoshi in the distance as the two Pokemon made their way towards the group that was approaching. "It appears that Pikachu and Charizard has spotted a group and it looks like their on their way."

"I called my Greninja to hide in the shadows and attack when they least expect it, that way, we can take them by surprise." Serena said as Charizard began to fly over and attack Mario with several Ember attacks with Mario firing off Fireballs at the Charizard; Charizard charged up for a Flamethrower as Mario jumped up into the air with his fist surrounded by fire, and just when it looked like both attacks were going to collide; a watery disk of energy hit the two as a blue colored, bipedal frog appeared with the moves of a Ninja.

"Greninja." said the creature, as it was a Pokeman called Greninja as it sprang forward to assist his partners in battle, As Greninja joins the battle, Link came charging at Greninja with his sword as Greninja used it's water powers to form a sword to combat Link's Swordplay, as the Ninja Frog combated the Hero of Hyrule. Kirby and Yoshi would also join the battle as Kirby would go up against a Pink Puffy creature with large blue eyes, and having the ability to float just like Kirby; while Yoshi went to battle with Pikachu.

"I wonder if that Pink, Ouffy thing and that Green Dinosaur like creature are new species of Pokemon?" asked Calem looking at Serena

"If they are than, Jigglypuff, go for the Pink, Puffy creature!" ordered Serena, as the Jigglypuff would attack Kirby.

"Pikachu, use your electricity against that dinosaur creature." Calem ordered as Pikachu would strike Yoshi with it's electricity, but Yoshi would toss it's eggs at Pikachu; leaving Samus by herself, but not for long as Calem tossed another Pokebal lher way, and out came a tall, bipedal Jackyl with Blue Fir and what looked like a black sash over it's eyes; as it attacked Samus by charging up a Blue Sphere as Samus too the opportunity to charge up her Arm Cannon.

"Now Lucario use your Aura Sphere!" Calem commanded as Lucario fired a Aura Sphere at Samus while Samus shot the Fully Charged Beam at Lucario as both attacks met with explosive Results; but not before several fireballs began to rain down on all of the fighters on the ground. "Hey what's going on?" Calem asked as his friends all stood in fear.

"C...c..Calem; there's a flying Monster up in the air and it's shooting fire at everyone!" said the small boy, Trevor as Calem looked up and saw Ridley attacking everybody on the ground; meanwhile on the Ground Samus came face to face with her Worst Enemy.

"Ridley, so you've come; I will make you pay for what you have done to my family." Samus said as she fired off at Ridley but Ridley grabbed a hold of Samus and began grinding the Bounty Hunter against a Mountain.

"We better help that Robot being; that monster looks Dangerous, Quick Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario attack that monster!" Calem cried as his Charizard flew over to Ridley and began hitting Ridley with Fire, while Lucario would attack with Bone Rush, and Pikachu would strike with it's Lightning.

"Jigglypuff and Greninja, please help Calem's Pokemon and stop that Monster." Serena ordered as her Greninja would use it's water powers to fight Ridley even though as outmatched as it was Jiglypuff would still fight along side it's friends to fight Ridley and help Samus, as Mario and the others looked on.

"That must be Ridley, but Master Hand says he's too big to be in the Tournament." Mario said wth his hand under his chin.

" I wonder if Master Hand or somebody else, managed to squeeze him in?"

"We let Ridley join our army." said the voice of Ganondorf as Mario and Link turned around to see both Ganondorf and Bowser standing atop of one of Bowser's Airships.

"Gannodorf, so you and Bowser have joined forces; well no matter I will defeat you like always."

"HAHAHA; I came from the past, so you haven't defeated me, besides we're here to merge the next world that fits into the Antilight, so while your hear, we thought we might drop by some friends to say hello." Ganondorf said as several Shadow Beats and Space Pirates dropped onto the Battlefield, as Ridley used it's wings to push back all of the attacking Pokemon and at the same time Freeing Samus as she stood along with Mario, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, and the Pokemon; while Bowser and Ganondorf would make their escape leaving the heroes to fight off the attackers sent by the Two Evil Kings and Ridley.

"Hey you guys, did that really scary man say something about, merging a world?" asked Tierno as Calem and Serena thought about what Ganondorf was talking about.

"Wait a second, Mount Coronet is along the way; I wonder, are they going to try to open up a way into the Distortion World, that Professor Sycamore, told us about?" Calem said as he and his friends all look scared as the five of them made their way toward the battlefield even though it was plagued with monsters.' Hey you guys we want to help fight these monsters with you."

"You can't it's too dangerous for you." Mario said as Calem tried to plead with the legendary Mario.

"But we're Pokemon Trainers, and i'm the Kalos Leauge Champion; me and my friends stopped the evil Team Flare, we can be big help to you guys."

"You guys can help, but watch your backs and your Pokemon, these monsters are extremely dangerous." Link said as the five Pokemon Trainers all called their Pokemon to their side to back up the very heroes whom they battled with; not backing down from Ridley, the Space Pirates, and the Shadow Beasts; it looks like strength in numbers can be a big help to the Group of Heroes, or a liability against the Unity of Evil.

What will happen as the Kalos Pokemon Trainers join Mario and the others against the attacking Shadow Beats, Space Pirates, and Ridley? Will Pit and Dark Pit be able to stop the Koopalings from freeing the Chaos Kin in the past and merging the Chaos Vortex with the Antilight? Will Bedlam finally be able to bring the Shadow Queen Back? Can Bowser and Ganondorf merge the Distorion World with the Antilight and sucessfully recruit Giritina? Find out in the next Chapter of the Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 3: A Call to the Gods

A Call to the Gods

Master Hand, Palutena, Rosalina, and Viridi all entered what appeared to be a large hall with a marbel floor and stone pillars; awaiting them was several other God like beings as Master Hand led the three females to the center as they were met with several others.

"We have arrived here with the others; two of them are participating in the Tournament, the other is just apart of the Guidance; anyways it's time we all assembled; my brother Crazy Hand has gone insane, he is helping Bowser and Ganondorf, restore the Antilight; and if that happens are greatest enemy Daraku will be free from the Master Core and this Universe will be in Mortal Danger." Master Hand said as several other God like beings descended. One of them was a White Horse like creature, There were three Goddesses with different colored hairstyles, and several others.

"Master Hand, we've also sensed the same thing; but as evil as both Bowser and Ganondorf are; they are weak compared to the power Daraku has, if anything their being manipulated by the power of the Antiligh; right now they are on Mount Coronet trying to free Giritina, the very Pokemon I banished to the Distortion World."

"Not to mention, they have been using Crazy Hand to open portals throughout time and space so they can reform the Antilight by leaving Subspace Bombs in the very realms that were seperated from the Antilight; and we can sense their presence there as well, Arceus."

"This is so absurd, living hands, and Pokemon Gods; what's next Pigs are going to fly?" Viridi said very rudely.

"You know Viridi; we could very well banish you to the Underworld for the crimes you have committed in the affairs of humanity; but since we're all the enemies of Daraku; it's about time we all got together and come up with a plan to save our Universe before it is destroyed." Arceus said as Viridi crossed her arms.

"Fine, i'll help in the fight against Daraku; besides it's better then spending eternity with Hades."

"Well now that you're a team player; it's time we discuss the plan; we need to get the Purelight merged; right now Daraku's presence is already reshaping the Antilight as we seek so we need to find the worlds that are connected to the Purelight and merge them quickly before the Antilight is fully reformed."

"Well we need to think about who or what contains the purest of light; maybe Skyworld?" Palutena suggested as Arceus approached her.

"Perhaps we could use the Realm of Angels as a base for Purelight, but we're going to half to find a way to connect the worlds together; and since the Daraku's underlings and Crazy Hand are using Subspace Bombs and are using Hoopa to merge the worlds together, than we need to come up with a way to merge the worlds that are connected to the Purelight.

I Have a strong feeling that after the Antilight is formed, Daraku's power will expand until all light is consumed; e need to take every action we can to make sure that they can take no light from us and fight back with the Purelight; the Twilight Realm is half light half shadows we can try to borrow light from their world, and Light Aether can provide us with light; but it won't be enough.

"Wait a second; that Blue Robot boy who entered the Smash Tournament, Mega Man; he has a creator named Dr. Light; his brilliance can perhaps create portals that can merge the worlds together."

"Dr. Light, the name itself sounds like it can truly work; but he creates robots; we're going to need to get him to join forces with another Scientist, but who?" Arceus thought as everyone was gathered around the Roundtable that strangely had a TV Screen in the Center watching all of the Super Smash Bros Action. They were watching Mega Man in battle with Donkey Kong, Villager and Marth; A Final Smash Ball appeared as the four competitors all fought for the Smash Ball, as Mega Man would obtain it and shot out what appears to be a portal as Megaman and four other robots that resembled Mega Man all unleashed a powerful wave of energy hitting Donkey Kong knocking him out of the arena.

"Were those other forms of Mega Man?" Palutena asked as Master Hand loomed over to the Goddess of Light.

"Mega Man's Final Smash; is where he gathers other variations of Mega Man throughout time and space; those are X, Legends, .EXE, and Starforce. However both .EXE and Starforce come from an alternate Universe parallel to the timeline where the Mega Man who joined the fight came from. .EXE was created by a scientist named Yuichiro Hikari who created this version of Mega Man; after his oldest son, Hub Hikari dies at birth due to a Heart Condition, but somehow was able to take Hub's Spirit and create it in the form of the Net Navi known as Mega Man."

"Net Navi; are you saying this Megaman is going to shout HEY and LISTEN over and over again." Viridi said as Master hand poked her head. "OW!"

"Net Navis are way different than that Navi; Net Navis reside in the Cyber World which is made up of the Internet in their dimension; Net Navis can interact and befriend Humans as they can send them data, help them with Kid's Homework, and even battle with them."

"Sort of like what Pokemon are."

"Indeed Arceus, but since Net Navis share human traits, it makes them easier to communicate with, not taking anything away from Pokemon which are great friends and fun to play with; but their dimension just has more advancements in technology." Palutena said as Master Hand loomed over as the hand thought of something.

"I just remembered; there's a realm that's opposite of Subspace, I remember Tabuu mentioning something about the world of Subtime, and how he sought out to destroy it."

"A Subtime realm; I never knew that." Palutena said in amazement.

"Subspace was left behind from the remains of the Antilight, as it served as the base to restore the Antilight once those who share the blood of Daraku found the keys in reforming the Antilight. Since Tabuu took control of Subspace; he sought out to rule the worlds unaware that he was trespassing in the remains of the reality Daraku sought out to create. The Subtime Realm was left behind and would serve as the base to restore the Purelight, as it is a realm that controls all of the timezones and even keeps track of alternate universes, like for example Hyrule and it's out of order timeline. I think I know of a way to access the realm of Subtime; and if we can find away to merge the realms of Purelight, together we can take down Daraku's forces." Master Hand said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Follow me everybody, hopefully the Lord of Subtime; Permissible will be willing to accept the merger." Master Hand said as the Gods all hollowed Master Hand out of the Temple.

"Wait before we go, what about Megaman?" Palutena asked as Master Hand just remembered.

"Oh yeah that's right; somebody's going to half to go and find Dr. Light but at the same time get him to meet Dr. Yuichiro Hikari; his father Tadashi Hikari is the counterpart to Dr. Light; but we can get them to meet once we make our way to the Subtime Realm, that way it can be a lot easier to get them to meet eachother and be able to explain it to them more effectively." Master Hand said as Palutena nodded as the Gods would make their leave and head to the Subtime Realm.

Meanwhile in the past, at the Lunar Sanctum; Chronos, Pit, and Dark Pit found the back entrance to the Lunar Sanctum to where the Chaos Kin was located; all of this looked familiar to both Pit and Dark Pit.

"Well boys; does this look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, on the other side myself and Palutena broke in here to take down Arlon and destroy the Lunar Sanctum to stop Viridi from using this place to destroy Humans. Celebii; really knew where to take us."

"We also fought here as well; but now we're working together to destroy the Chaos Kin before it Daraku's Henchmen has a chance to free it." Dark Pit said as the two Pits and the God of Time noticed several Koopa Troppas, Paragoombas, Hammer Bros, and One of Bowser's Airship'sin the distance attacking the Lunar Sanctum. "Oh no; we're too late, it's Bowser's Army."

"Let's fight through them, besides it's easy to kill a Goomba by stomping on their heads." Pit said as he took out his Upperdash arm and began firing projectiles at Goombas and Koopas.

"In that case then i'll join you as well, light me." Dark Pit said taking out the Electroshock Arm and firing electric projectiles at Goombas and Koopas. The Two Pits were able to combat the attacking troops; until Dark Pit was hit be a magical projectile from a Magikoopa on a Broomstick.

"Teeheehee! Silly Angels; did you now think we we're expecting you; The Children have found their way in."

"We'll stop them no matter what; and we'll take you out, witch!" Pit said shooting at the Magikkopa.

"I'll over you, ELECTROSHOCK!"" Dark Pit charged at the Magikoopa knocking it off it's broom. "Come on, that's the way in, let's hurry before the Power of Flight runs out." The Two Pits flew over toward tentrance to the Prison, holding the Chaos Kin.

Inside the Prison, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings were searching the Holding Cells, looking for the Chaos Kin, practically turning the Prison Upside Down.

"Uh nothing but a bunch of weird animals in here, but luckilly we destroyed them with our weapons." Larry said, with a smile

"Junior, are you sure King Dad and Uncle Ganondorf said that this Chaos Kin is inside this Prison, my Feet are killing me."

"Wendy, if you didn't wear those stupid Heels all the time maybe you wouldn't complain so much."

"Shut up Ludwig, before I take my heels and tear your hair up with it."

"Hey, stop arguing let's get back to the task at hand; hold up I hear something, in one of these cells." Junior said as he started to approach a cell in the far back and found a strange, insect like creature looking like it's wants to break free from the cell. "I wonder if this is it?" Then all of a sudden both Pit and Dark Pit entered the prison with their weapons drawn.

"Koopalings; do not release the Chaos Kin, because we're here to stop you, in the name of all things light." Pit said in his usual dorky matter as everybody sweatdropped while Bowser Jr. approached Pit.

"I suggest you take those wings and flap your way back to your nest; because soon the light will be consumed by the Antilight." Bowser Jr, then looked over at Pit with a smile. "You, Dark Angel; you look like you would make a perfect ally in our crusade, Join Us?"

"Never; I serve no one, but myself."

"But you're serving Viridi." Pit said as Dark Pit kicked Pit in his knee. "Ow my knee, why did you do that for?"

"Two opposites, trying to co exist but in reality they can't; you Dark Angel, should join us; after all those who oppose the light; are those who share the blood of Daraku."

"I was created from Pandora's Mirror of Deceit; I am no pawn of the Antilight; and you will find that out; you spoiled brat.

"In that case; Ludwig, come and assist me; the rest of you, break that Cell Door now." Bowser Jr. ordered, as Roy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy would use their cannonballs, explosive Mechakoopas, and Drill arms to break down the cell door to free the Chaos Kin while Junior and Ludwig would square off against Pit and Dark Pit. Pit would separate Palutena's Bow and charge at Bowser Jr but the Koopa Prince would deploy two drill arms as the drills grinded against the blades from Paluena's Sacred Bow; as Dark Pit would fire a Dark Arrow at Ludwig as the Pompous Koopa would fire a Cannonball at Dark Pit.

"Get out of tat stupid Clown Car and fight me like a man."

"I would but I don't like messing up my hair; besides this copter is the coolest and i'll use it to clip those wings of yours."

"Ok Wise guy, you want to act smart; then take this, ELECTROSHOCK!" Dark Pit cried charging at Ludwig with the electroshock arm knocking an exploding Mechakoopa back at Ludwig.

"You nearly messed up my hair; now to mess you up." Ludwig also deployed two drills at Dark Pit as the Fallen Angel used his Dark Bow Blades to try to block the drills. Meanwhile the same thing was going on for Bowser Jr. and Pit as Pit used his Upperdash arm on Bowser Jr only to get hit by the propeller underneath Junior's Clown car.

"You know; you could use your real strength if you didn't use such a stupid car."

"i'd rather know how to operate machines; than being so helpless; Mr. I can't fly without Mommy Palutena's help." Bowser Jr. Said as he continued to attack Pit; just then an explosion was heard and several loud clanks could be heard as steel hit the ground.

"Oh no the Chaos Kin." Pit cried as he made an attempt to try to stop the Chaos Kin only to get hit by the combined shots of the koopalings who all fired their cannonballs at Pit knocking the Angel out.

"Pit, are you ok?" Dark Pit tried to get to Pit's Aid but the Chaos Kin began to latch itself at Dark Pit." No, let go of me; you are not going to take control of me."

"HAHAHA; Chaos Kin; we need you to listen to us; we are the Koopalings; and our Father and Uncle need to merge your world to reform the Antilight; please open a Portal to your world and we'll follow you." Bowser Jr. said as Dark Pit fell to his knees as a smile appeared on his face.

"Antilight huh; well then come and follow me but hurry; but I got ta warn ya; in the Chaos Vortex; you can expect nothing but insanity." Dark Pit said while under the control of the Chaos Kin as he lead Bowser Jr and the Koopalings out of the Lumar Sanctum and into a Portal that the eight Koopa Children all followed leaving a beaten Pit, alone.

"Pit this is Chronos; I need to extract you now." A light appeared lifting Pit up from the ground returning him to back to the Present Time in front of the Gods Gathering Hall. "Are you ok, Pit?" Chronos asked looking at the hurt Pit.

"Yeah; i've been through worst, but, the Chaos Kin got Pittoo."

"This looks bad, indeed, Palutena and Viridi are with the others Gods in a meeting, and Mario and Link are confronting Bowser and Ganondorf who are trying to recruit Giritina and make the Distortion World a part of the Antilight; and you Pit look hurt." Chronos said as he looked at Pit who was bruised and cut after the attack from Bowser Jr and the Koopalings.

"Well Pittoo kicking me in my knee didn't help much, not to mention it was eight against one; not fair at all." Pit said as Celebii reappeared and tapped Pit's leg; in which all of a sudden Pit's wounds began to heal making him feel better. "HAHAHAH; that feels great, I don't know what you did, Celebii, but I feel like I just got out of a Hot Spring."

"Well all we can do for now is figure out a plan; I think you should rest up for a bit before the next battle."

"Well I guess I can do that; or I can go down and help Mario?"

"If you want to you can; but be careful; Giritina is really dangerous."

"If I can stand up to Hades; than this Giritina is no sweat to me." Pit said as he once again made his descent toward the area where Mario and the others were at.

Meanwhile Majora, Bedlam, Marilyn, Zant, and Doopliss followed Hoopa through a Portal that took them to the Shadow Queen's Crypt in the Palace of Shadow where the Shadow Queen has taken over Princess Peach's Body.

"This is the right place at the right time; this Hoopa really knew where we wanted to go; but what do we do about our past forms?" Bedlam asked looking over at herself, Marilyn, and Doopliss in the past.

"Perhaps we can merge your body's together; it's a long shot but I thin I can use my magic to make it happen; in any case, before Mario attacks her, i'll attack Mario." Majora said as the Mask began to shake and an earsplitting shriek was heard, echoing throughout the crypt. It caught everybody's attention, including the Shadow Queen's who turned around to look at Majora.

"Majora, how did you get here?"

"Shadow Queen; it's been a long time; I've come to let you know; it's time we reform the very darkness that our God created."

"You mean; hmmm well it looks like Bedlam and Marilyn are there with you, but how can it be if they're right here?"

"My Queen, we came from the future, after this Plumber defeats you; however you called out to me after we found weapons that opens the key to reforming our true home."

"Why do I have this feeling that you're right; in that case then; come with me and let's destroy this Plumber once and for all!" The Shadow Queen said as she along with both the past and present versions of the Shadow Sirens and Majora all unleashed various attacks on Mario; knocking him out, unconscious.

"I think we might have some use for him; let's take him along with the elf; now let's deploy the Subspace Bomb here; as the powers of the Shadow, covers Rougeport, and my Queen; take us back to the Shadow World."

"Indeed, but what about...?

"My Queen can you merge us, with our past selves; we can be even stronger if you do?"

"Hmmmm; well it would be confusing having two of the same versions of you so; all right then." The Shadow Queen said as a flash of energy struck and the bodies of Bedlam, Marilyn, and Doopliss all began to swirl around and before long; there was only one of each Shadow Siren and Doppleghost.

"Thank you my Queen; my knowledge of the future and strength from the past are now into one; ready to help bring this world, to it's knees."

"Right Bedlam; I shall open the portal to our world; and take the Subspace Bomb into it; now we can truly reform the Antilight." The Shadow Queen said as the Shadow Sirens, Majora, and Zant all nodded as they entered the portal and came out to a Dark and Barren Wasteland covered in Shadows. "Mow deploy the Subspace Bomb!" The Shadow Queen ordered as Zant, Bedlam, and Marilyn took a Subspace Bomb and left it out in the middle of the area they were standing in.

"My Queen let us check in on Bowser and Ganondorf and see how they're doing with Giritina and the Distortion World." Bedlam requested as Hoopa who was still there began to open a portal with one of it's rings. "It seems like Hoopa is opening a Portal, maybe it might take us where Bowser and Ganondorf are."

"Well let's follow it, and see where it takes us." The Shadow Queen said as she and her allies made their way through the portal that Hoopa opened and found themselves in a Dark World where everything seems out of order. "This places looks like the Distortion World; in any case, let's look for Giritina." without warning they began to hear a noise as a dark presence surrounded them; which made the Shadow Queen smile. "I know it's you Giritina, show yourself!" A shadow figure with stretched out limbs and red eyes began to form itself in front of the Shadow Queen; then it emerged itself into a full figure with grey skin with red and black markings on it's torso; six legs, six rings around it's neck; and black wings. "Giritina; you know why we're here; you should know, we both have the blood of Daraku in us." Giritina stood there not making a move as the Shadow Queen continued to persuade Giritina into merging the Distortion world, along with the other worlds. "You represent Antimatter; and it's a key component in reforming the Antilight; allow us to deploy a Subspace Bomb and then join our crusade as we destroy every single matter of light that dwells in the light?" The Shadow Queen asked as it looked like Giritina nodded it's head up and down. Then Hoopa floated over to Giritina and it looked like it was hving some sort of convorsation; while they were talking Zant, Bedlam, Marilyn and Doopliss all found a upside down surface where they would deploy a Subspace Bomb; after they did that Hoopa took a ring and opened a portal to what looked like the Spear Pillar, as Hoopa lead Giritina through it as the Shadow Queen, Majora and the rest of their allies followed.

Both Bowser and Ganondorf arrived at the Spear Pillar to find it empty, as the two Demon Kings looked around to find a way to summon Giritina.

"No sign of Giritina yet, I wonder how it's possible to access this Distortion World?" Bowser grumbled as Ganondorf was looking at some inscriptions on the floor.

"Hmmm, interesting markings, maybe these Pokemon beings that do reside here might know something?" Ganondorf said as Palkia and Dialga appeared on the Spear Pilliar. "Where is the Distortion World and how do we get to it?" Both Palkia and Dialga looked angry as the Demon Kings charged at the legendary Pokemon and began an attack. However Palkia and Dialga used their abilities to shift time and space to defend themselves from the attack. Them both Palia and Dialga were attacked from behind as a projectile of dark lightning and a shadow ball of energy hit both Dialga and Palkia as the Shadow Queen and Giritina appeared along with the others.

"We've already found a way into the Distortion World and deployed a Subspace Bomb; not only that but i've been reborn and so has Majora." The Shadow Queen smiled.

"Is that so; well then you saved us some Trouble now let's destroy theme Pokemon for getting in our way."

"Well we would but Hoopa here; has been a big help getting us through time nad Space to reform the Antilight, and he's going to make every legendary Pokemon fight eachother; while we reform the Antilight." The Shadow Queen said as Bowser and Ganondorf smiled, while Palkia and Dialga retreated.

"Well then let us go and find the Aparoids then."

"Good idea, but first, I think we should send Hoopa to your Kids in the Chaos Vortex."

"Ok it should help them out if they haven;t been able to deploy a bomb yet. Hoopa, we don't know much about you, but can you go find my Children; they are named Bowser Jr, Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, and Ludwig they should be in a place called the Chaos Vortex looking for a creature known as the Chaos Kin. Bowser said as Hoopa nodded and created a Portal to the realm Bowser requested, but beofre Hoopa could enter, Ganondorf stepped in.

"Why don't we all go and assist your kids, Bowser?"

"Ok, good idea, Ganondorf let's go."

"You two go ahead, we'll plan the next attack." The Shadow Queen instructed as Bowser and Ganondorf followed Hoopa into the Chaos Vortex a realm where everything was in complete Disorder; the demonic duo were met with a series of eyes appearing in front of them.

"I guess the eyes have it in for us; anyways let's find Junior; Hoopa can you help us find them." Bowser said as Hoopa looked around the distance at the seemingly out of order world to find some figures flying through the skies facing their direction.

"That must be them, it looks like their coming this way." Bowser said as the view came more clearer; it was the Chaos Kin possessed Dark Pit along with the eight Koopachildren all following him as they would look suprised to find Bowser and Ganondorf in front of them.

"Hey it's Papa and Uncle Ganondorf!" Bowsr Jr said as the Chaos Kin stopped after seeing the Demon Kings that Junior mentioned.

"So these are the two great Kings of Evil." the Chaos Kin said as it approached Bowser and Ganondorf and then looked at Hoopa. "Bowser and Ganondorf; your children have told me you want to merge my Vortex into other worlds to reform the Antilight?"

"That is right; the Shadow Queen, Majora, The Ings, and Giritina have all joined our Crusade; what do you say; together we will destroy the light and all of the Gods who oppose our power?"

"Well I do want to shut up that obnoxious Viridi once and for all, so yeah i'm In."

"Junior, do you Kids have the Subspace Bomb?" Bowser asked as Morton and Roy both held a Subspace Bomb. "Excelent, leave it here, we need to go and find the Aparoids and where they live so we can complete the Antilight Formation. Hoopa can you create a Portal to take us to the Time and Space when the Aparoids attacked the Lylat System?" Bowser asked as Hoopa used one of it's rings to make another Portal. "Kids this is Hoopa; it is a Mysterious Pokemon that hasthe abiliy to travel through time and space and even carry things with it's own power into any time-frame."

"Cool Papa; looks like our work is about done."

"It's only getting started, son, now let us go and meet the Aparoids." Bowser said as he, Ganondorf, the Chaos Kin possessed Dark Pit, and the Koopa Kids all followed Hoopa through the Portal.

It was a disturbing vision; the world ravaged; covered in Pure Darkness, and a world inhabited by Monsters; there was no light, All of the Gods, were no more, and al lthat was left was a evil laugh from the distance. "The Antilight is reality; the light exists no more!" said the voice, until another voice was heard that sounded like a small child.

"Shulk, can you hear me? I'm a friend you have never met before, i'm able to contact you through the power of the Manado; enter the Super Smash Bros Tournament and find me; the Universe will be destroyed by an Evil God named Daraku; who is going to spread a powerful Darkness all over existence; known as the Antilight; please if you can hear me; then the messenger will come and bring you; please come Shulk; together i'm sure us along with more heroes across Time and Space will put an end to Daraku's Evil." The voice said as a Young Man with Blonde Hair woke up from his sleep in the middle of a vast plain.

"Was that dream real, or was it a Vision from the Manado; and this Super Smash Bros Tournament; I am to participate; but where can I find it?" Shulk wondered as so many thoughts ran through his head.

The Antilight continues to get closer to being reformed as more allies join this Evil Crusade; but with the Gods looking to talk to a being from a realm called Subtime; can the Gods figure out a way to form the Purelight, and what is Shulk going to do and can he find his way to the Super Smash Bros Tournament? Find out in the next Chapter of the Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Visions

Dark Visions

The young hom, Shulk had woken up after he heard voice spoke to him inside of his mind; as Shulk began to try to figure out what was going on; several of his comrades began to wake up as well including, a tall, muscular boy with reddish brown hair.

"Did you have another, vision?" the boys asked as Shulk looked at the boy with a half tired looking face.

"I think so, Reyn however the voice told me that a threat far greater than the Mechons are coming, and this could mean real danger to all of us." Shulk said as Reyn sat down next to Shulk and put an arm around the smaller boy.

"So some voice called out to you and told you that the Mechons are the least of our problems, and some greater threat that we all don't know about is looming over the horizon?"

"Yes, that's what the voice said. The voice came from someone named, Ness who lives in a place far away from Bionis; how he is able to communicate with me, is a mystery; the voice of Ness sounded rather young, almost Juju's age, and he said some Demon God known as Daraku is creating an army and is going to try to merge our world with something called the Antilight." Reyn looked at Shulk, completly confused about what Shulk was talking about, yet he still continued to trust Shulk's words, despite being totally lost with what the boy was saying.

"So some Kid around Juju's age was talking to you? Well is there any other details this Ness asked?"

"He said I was chosen to participate in a Fighting Tournament called Super Smash Bros; where being from across a world known as Nintendo all gather to fight to determine who the best is."

"Why wasn't, I inivited, I can be the Best that no one ever was?"

"I'm not sure, Reyn; maybe it has to do with me wielding the Manado; and I have a feeling that's how Ness was able to communicate with me through."

"Well if you're going to compete in this Super Mash...Something Tournamant; then old Reyn here's gonna train you first thing in the morning, once we head to Gaur Plain."

"Well I appreciate the offer Reyn; but Juju is coming with us all tomorrow to look for materials to rebuild Colony 6 on the Bionis Leg."

"I know but who's to say a little training to get you prepared for anything can hurt; but anyways Shulk, I think you should go back to sleep;by the way can you please put your shoes back on." Reyn asked looking down at Shulk's Feet which were cladded in a pair of purplish blue socks; as Shulk looked down at his socked feet and wiggled his toes.

"Why should I put my shoes back on Reyn?"

"Because your Feet Stink; and I can smell them while standing here."

"Well Reyn, maybe if you would stop leaving Caterpillars in my Sock Drawer; maybe I could wash my Feet and change my Socks every now and then, you know." Shulk said as a mischievous smile appeared on his face as he lifted his foot off the ground and near Reyn's Face.

"Shulk, please don't do that, that's gross." said Reyn; as a smaller boy who was younger than Shulk and Reyn was woken up by the noise as he got up to see Shulk teasing Reyn.

"Hey guys, how come your up so early?" asked the boy as Shulk and Reyn turned their attention to the younger boy.

"Oh Juju; sorry we didn't mean to wake you up." Shulk said as Juju approached the two older boys.

"Oh it's fine; maybe we can get a head-start on finding materials for Housing and Commerce. Hey Shulk, how come you got your Feet in Reyn's Face?"

"To teach Reyn a lesson not to put Caterpillars in my Sock Drawer; and since I haven't changed socks; I thought it would be a way to teach Reyn a lesson on who's in charge here." Shulk said as Juju who also wasn't wearing any shoes just a pair of tattered brown socks; walked over and picked up one of his shoes and shoved it in Reyn's Face, as Shulk laughed.

"You know Shulk this sounds like fun; what do you say we annoy Reyn; after all it's what he gets for yelling at me back at the Refugee Camp."

"Ok Juju; let's do it; besides running around in our socks can be fun, and a way to get back at Reyn for his pranks." Shulk said as he picked up his Shoes along with Juju; as Reyn who was trying to catch his breath; saw both Shulk and Juju carrying their shoes as; the two boys approached the older boy.

"Man you Kids are a bunch of Jokers!" Just than Shulk ran up and took the inside of his shoe in front of Reyn's face causing Reyn to fall over as he and Juju began to torment Reyn with their shoes.

"That's my line; Reyn; so don't go losing your head!" Shulk said as both he and Juju both had Reyn pinned down as they both put their shoes in Reyn Face, as Reyn tries to move his head to resist.

"Hey can you kids please cut it out; the stench of your shoes together smell a hundred times worse than a bag full of Smelly Leg Armus Hide." Reyn cried as Shulk and Juju's giggling and horseplay with Reyn began to wake up the rest of the group who were sleeping; as a young woman looked at the three boys and had a smile on her face as she approached the three.

"Shulk, Juju, Reyn what on Bionis are you boys doing?" she asked as Reyn looked up at her as Shulk and Juju stopped their onslaught as they also looked up at the girl.

"Sharla, thank goodness your here, Shulk and Juju or tormenting me with their Foot Odor."

"HAHAHA, is that so; well Juju hasn't changed socks since Colony 6 was destroyed by the Mechons, and you told me you left a Caterpillar in Shulk's Sock Drawer; but I do find it cute and funny; but anyways I think you guys should let Reyn go before he vomits all over the new Park we built." Sharla said as Shulk and Juju both got off of Reyn as Sharla helped Reyn up as the others began to approach the group; one of them wasa man with parted long hair and wearing a headband whom both Shulk and Reyn have known for a long time.

"Well you kids, I think since we're all up now; I think we should stop the fun and games and get an early start on finding materials to rebuild Colony 6."

"Dunban, you're right; come on Shulk and Juju, please for the sake of us all put your shoes on and let's meet up by the Watchpoint Junction." said Sharla as everybody all gathered in the area that connects Colony 6 and the Leg of the Bionis known as Watchpoint Junction. As they made their way onto the Leg of the Bionis; Shulk began to tell his Comrades of the dream he had where a Boy named Ness was communicating with him and told him of the Super Smash Bros Tournament he was asked to participate in and also told them of the warning about the Demon God of the Antilight: Daraku.

"So what, you're saying is someone who lives very far away from the Bionis asked you to come and participate in some fighting tournament and stop some evil god from consuming the world in darkness?" Dunban asked as Shulk nodded.

"That's what he told me; and if what he says is true; the Mechons are the least of our worries."

"Oh no; Riki scared of bad things happening;make Riki scared; but brave Heropon Riki must be strong." said a small furry creature named Riki who was traveling with the group.

"Stay strong Riki; even myself as a High Entia find myself nervous at the thought of there being an Evil God out their looking to consume the world in Darkness; I just hope Shulk's Vision isn't true. said a Young looking Lady with silver hair and bird like wings on her head.

"Well maybe once we reach Gaur Plain, maybe we might have some answers, Melia, but still I also want to destroy that Faced Mechon for what he did to Fiora." Shulk said as the group traveled all the way to the Gaur Plains as they all stopped as Shulk looked at the Plain having a Feeling something was about to happen.

"Hey Shulk; do you sense something?" Reyn asked as Shulk took a few steps forward.

"Guys stay back; he's here?"

"Who?" Reyn asked as in the distance came a Flying, mechanical being with a rather obnoxious voice.

"Metal Face!" Shulk said as the Mechanical being known as Metal Face dropped down onto Gaur Plain to greet his enemies.

"Well if it isn't the Manado Boy and his pathetic little Army; have you come to accept your death?"

"The only one who's going to accept their death is you, for what you did to Fiora."

"Don't make me laugh; now die!" Metal Face cried as he looked to swipe his claws, but Shulk would use the Power of the Manado to dodge Metal Faces attacks; he then used it on Metal Face's Metallic Body but it was barely doing any damage to the Faced Mechon. "Pathetic; that's the best you can do; you might as well join the girl." As Metal Faced looked to raise of it's Sharp claws; a Voice could be heard crying out of nowhere

"PK THUNDER!" said the voice as a projectile of electricity nailed Metal Face; as a young boy wearing a Red Hat, A Yellow and Blue striped shirt, a yellow backpack, denim shorts, white socks, and red sneakers, descended in front of Shulk and his companions. "You are no different than Pokey, you Mechanical Psycho!"

"Where did you come from boy; no matter I will turn you into dust along with the rest of these here Homs, Nopons and High Etnia."

"If I can take down an Alien Warlord like Giygas, then I can certainly take down an Oversized Trash Can like you; PK FLASH!" The Boy said as a concentrated Flash of Green Energy came out and it appeared that the boy was using his mind to move the matter which made impressed Shulk and his comrades.

"He's using his mind to create energy like that; I wonder if?" before Shulk could finish his thoughts the Green Energy Wave exploded at Metal Face sending it back as Shulk ran up and jumped up in the air and swung the Manado, slashing at Metal Face this time doing some Damage to the Faced Mechon.

"You got lucky this time boy; but next time; you're blood will be spilled all over the Bionis!" With that said, Metal Face made his departure leaving Shulk approaching the Mysterious Boy that helped him against Metal Face.

"Hey Kid, I dunno what you did or how you were able to do it; but thanks for your help, what's your name?"

"Hello Shulk, my name is Ness." Just than Shulk stopped and looked over at the boy.

"Are you the one that contacted me through the Manado?"

"Yes; I was able to use my Psychic PSI powers to contact you through the Manado."

"So that's how you were able to control those attacks; so you have Psychic abilities?"

"Yes I do; I can use the power of PK Fire, Thunder, Flash, and Magnet to absorb projectiles, as well as a Shield, recover health and conditions, and lastly teleportation."

"Well I can see visions of the future, using the Manado; with that I can change the course of the future; with the very weapon that I wield."

"I was able to use telepathy to contact you through the powers of the Manado; and since you can see visions of the future; than that will make us a very strong team; not only in the Super Smash Bros Tournament, but also against the Antilight Army."

"this Antilight Army; so you say they are a greater threat than, the Mechons?"

"It is; and right now; some of Nintendo's greatest villains are trying to form this Antilight; if that happens; everything that exists, will be swallowed by the Antilight." Shulk's comrades all looked shocked as they couldn't believe that a power far greater than the Mechons, existed. "Shulk, i'm afraid you are going to half to say goodbye to your comrades for now, we must meet up with many other Heroes from across the Vast Universe of Nintendo if we look to stand a chance against Daraku's Growing Army."

"Well, can I at least bring two of them with me, so we can do a Chain attack together?" Shulk asked as Ness looked at Shulk, not knowing what he meant.

"A Chain attack, well I guess if it's something you use to fight and defeat enemies." Ness said as Shulk regrouped with his comrades.

"Well guys, I guess I can only take two with me; but who should it be?" Shulk looked around and looked at Dunban.

"How about you Dunban, after all you weilded the Manado before me, and you're one of the strongest guys I know." before Dunban could answer Reyn, stepped in.

"Aw come on Shulk, you're picking Dunban first."

"I'm sorry Reyn, but I saw visions of the power this Antilight has, and I need to be serious when it comes to who to pick; not to mention somebody has to stay behind and help with the reconstruction of Colony 6; I'm sure Sharla and Juju would be more than happy if you stayed behind to help them out; after all, muscle man, you're the one that has been trying to show off for Sharla this whole time." Reyn began to blush as Sharla and Juju began to smile as they approached Shulk.

"Don't worry Shulk; me and Juju will take good care of Reyn while you're away; also we really need his muscles to rebuild the Colony; but wheverver you go, please be safe, and we all pray that you return to us; sharp as a nail like always."

"But Shulk, while I help rebuild the Colony, can you please change your socks for once." Reyn said as Juju approached Shulk, as Shulk began to whisper in Juju's ear which made the boy blush a bit.

"I don't plan to change them, nor should you, and when I return we'll give Reyn; one Stinky suprise when we get back; He'll Really Feel It!" Shulk whispered, as Juju giggled as the Two Homes embraced eachother; Juju really looked up to both Shulk and Reyn as Big Brothers, and it was a bit sad for Juju to part ways with Shulk; even though they did back at Satori Marsh; but Shulk returned to help rebuild Colony 6 with Juju; this time Shulk is going to Uncharted grounds with a boy he barely knows, that;s around the same age as him. While Shulk was hugging Juju, he looked over at Melia.

"Melia do you want to come and assist me along with Dunban?"

"I would be happy to Shulk; however, I think it's best if I stay here and tend to the High Etnia race in Alcomoth; and bring them some support against any Mechons that attack the area; plus brother may need me as well." Melia said as Shulk nodded.

"I understand; Rikki, what about you?" Shulk looked at the little furry creature who began to bounce for joy.

"Rikki want to go with Shulk; Riki wants to be Heropon." Riki said as Shulk smiled.

"All right Shulk, I guess it's time we..." before Ness could make a move, Master Hand dropped from the Sky and made his way towards the group laeving everyone but Ness, shocked

"A Giant, disembodied Hand; this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Reyn said as Master Hand approached both Ness and Shulk.

"Greetings Shulk; I am the Master Hand, the head of the Super Smash Bros Tournamanet; or you can call me the Hand. It appears that Veteran Fighter Ness has found you, well than since Gaur Plain is a Arena in the Smash Tournament; let's put your partnership to the test in a Team Smash Match. So Shulk and Ness; your first challenge in Team Smash will be against Meta-Knight and Lucario." After Master Hand made the Announcement, Lucario the Aura Jackal Pokemon and Meta-Knight the Interdimnsional Knight from Dream Land appeared on Gaur Plain.

"The Aura is with me; but your Aura; I can sense mysterious things about you two." said Lucario as a glow of blue energy surrounded the Jackal Pokemon.

"I fight with honor, now prepare yourself for my might and power." said Meta-Knight, as Shulk took out the Manado and Ness took out his Baseball Bat.

"Three, two, one, GO!" yelled Master Hand as the two teams charged at eachother with several attacks; Lucario would use several basic martial arts; with Ness who used some good punches and Kicks, while Shulk would fence the Manado with Meta-Knight's Shulk would switch Manado arts to jump to be able to jump high in to the air but not before Meta-Knight took flight as the two did a little sword play; but Shulk's leverage allowed him to take his foot and kick the winged knight down to the ground as Shulk took the Manado and swung it at Meta-Knight's Direction.

"Back Slash!" Shulk cried as he brought his sword down hitting Meta Knight, but the Knight took his wings and spun around like a tornado hitting Shulk; sending the young Hom into the air, for a brief moment. Meta Knight than took his sword and spun in circles forward like a Torpedo, launching himself at Shulk; but shulk saw the attack ina Vision so he blocked the attack with his Manado and then delivered a painful slash to Meta-Knight.

"PK FIRE!" Ness cried, as he used his fingers to shoot a projectile of fire to burn Lucario as Ness jumped over to Hit Lucario with a kick; but Lucario would use a shield to block the attack and use it's Force palm attack to hit Ness. Lucario then jumped up and would hit a kick on Ness but Ness would use his Yoyo to attack Lucario as both hits made contact with the other; as both teams were now at a stale mate. Lucario then once again charged at Ness, however Ness took out a Baseball Bat and sent Lucario flying, but it didn't knock him off the stage as Ness conjured up some Psychic Energe to create another attack. "PK FLASH!" Ness would concentrate a Green Projectile to hit Lucario with, but he was interrupted as Meta-Knight came from behind and hit Ness's Leg with his Sword.

"You half to expect, anything your enemy throws at you." Meta- Knight said as he would hit Ness with his sword, but not before Shulk would make the save hitting Meta-Knight with the Manado, but Lucario would hit Shulk with an Aura Sphere. Lucario would then try to hit Shulk with some attacks but Shulk weould counter with his visions and the Manado as he would slash Lucario, but not knock him out of the Arena as Ness would jump and and once again use PK Flash on an airborne Lucario, this time the green projectile exploded sending Lucario out of the Arena; as Meta Knight would spin itself in a cyclone to attack both Ness and Shulk; the knight would fight well, but after Ness returned to the ground he would come up and hit Meta-Knight with his bat sending the Knight Flying, as Shulk would jump up and swing the Manado twice slashing Meta-Knight sending him off the stage, as the two boys we're the only ones left on the battlefield, victorious.

"This game's winner is Ness and Shulk!" Master Hand announced as the two boys shook hands to celebrate their win.

"That was a good result, we make a great team, Ness."

"With your visions with the Manado and my PSI Abilities, we are sure to make an excellent team; how does the Psychic Dream Team sound?"

"HAHAHAHA! I like that Ness, or the Psychic Visionaries."

"That works too." Ness said as he and Shulk pounded their fists together signaling a new friendship as Master Hand would approach the boys.

"The two of you work well as a team; however I need the two of you to come with me, also I will get Meta-Knight and Lucario back as well; we need as many heroes as possible to stop the Demon God Daraku from reawakening, as well as to stop the Antilight from consuming our world; come with me and we'll make preperations." Master Hand said as he created a Portal that opened up around them.

"Let's go Shulk, are you nervous?" Ness asked looking at the older boy.

"Oh, a little, it's just i've been so used to living on Bionis that going to a foreign world is making me a bit nervous." Ness put his hand on Shulk's back for comfort.

"I got your back Shulk, together, we'll stop the Antilight together along with many other heroes like Mario, Link, and Samus."

"All right then, cheers, let's go through the portal and save the world, Dunban, Riki follow me as well." Shulk said as Dunban and Riki nodded as they followed Ness and Shulk through the portal leaving Gaur Plain.

The Lylat System is Planetary and Star System located in the Center of the Milky Way Galaxy; this Planetary System is known for having lifeforms consisting of Animal like beings with many Human Traits. On a Planet called Corneria is a Mercenary Space Team known as Starfox; who haves risked their own lives to save the Lylat System from dangers such as a Mad Scientist named Andross; however the Starfox team appears to be at work dealing with the threat of the Aparoids that have invaded the Lylat System. Flying through the Lylat System was a Spaceship known as the Greatfox; which the Starfox Team uses as their base of opperations to track any threats to the Lylay System as the team consisting of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Krystal, and Peppy Hair we're inside the Great Fox keeping a watchful eye on the Aparoid Threat.

"It appears the the way to the Aparoid Homeworld is through the Orbital Gate." said a Frog like being on a monitor that Fox and his team were watching.

"So all we need to do is get through the gate, and take down the Aparoids, right Dad?" said the other frog like being named Slippy.

"Well son, it's not that easy; there are hundreds of Aparoid defense forces blocking the Orbital Gate."

"Well it looks like we'll just half to take out, what get's in our way, Beltino."

"Fox, you're as courageous as your father, but try not to do anything reckless." said Peppy, looking at the Starfox Team Leader, whom has been like a son to him, since Peppy was very close friends with Fox's Father, James before he was killed on Venom by Andross.

"Yo Peppy, keep a look out for us, as we take down every one of these here Aparoid Freaks." Falco said as Peppy nodded but not before something else caught Fox's eyes.

"Wait a second you guys, I see some types of Spacecraft, and they all appear to be heading towards the Orbital Gate."

"Could they be allies?" Crystal asked as Fox shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, Crystal, they can't be Wolf's Team, I don't think they've ever piloted, Spacecraft like that before." Fox said as he saw one of the larger aircraft catch his eye, as Fox immediately looked alarmed, about the large object the Ship was carrying. "That's a Phazon Leviathon; we need to, disarm that Ship now before it drops anywhere, here on the Lylat System; first Aparoids, and now Space Pirates."

"Space Pirates, Foxy are you sure about dat?" Falco asked placing his hand on Fox's Shoulder.

"Remember in the Super Smash Bros Tournament, when Samus told us about the danger of Phazon?"

"That's been quite a while, but in any case, I think we better stop dat ship from dropping that huge rock into any nearby planets."

"If any planet gets hit by that, than the Phazon will quickly spread and corrupt all life on it; and I shudder to think what would happen, if The Aparoid Homeworld was hit by a Phazon Leviathan. Just as Fox and his comrades were about to make a move, an Alarm began to sound inside the Greatfox, as a Robotic Voice could be heard.

"Intruder Alert, repeat Intruder Alert; Unathorized Personal has come on board the GreatFox; please apprehend Intruders." said the Robotic voice as Fox looked over at the monitor to see if anyone has come on board the Greatfox.

"Where on the Ship has somebody entered, R.O.B.?" Fox asked as he checked the Monitor to find Space Pirates on top of the Great Fox. "Come on gus, we need to get these Space Pirates off our ship, before they do any damage." Fox ordered as Falco, Crystal, and Slippy followed Fox out of the lobby and into a coridor as a Warning light was flashing red with an alarm sounding. As Fox and company made their way to the roof of the ship to confront the Space Pirates, a powerful blast came directed at Fox's Team as they looked up at, what appeared to be Samus. "Samus, is that you, it's us Fox and Falco, why are you attacking us?" Fox asked but no reponse came as the team looked at this Darer version of Samus.

"Fox, I don't think that's really Samus; I got dis feeling this is one of dem doppelgangers." Falco said as Fox looked at him with a confused look.

"A Doppelganger, are you serious Falco?"

"The Samus we knew fights for bounty just like us, and fights evil alien just like us; there's no way she would ever join the Space Pirates." Falco said asa loud sound began to shake the Greatfox. "Oh now what?"

"Fox come in, it's Peppy, some winged beast is attacking the Great Fox, and the Great Fox is taking Damage, get in your Arwings, and try to put a stop to..." Before Peppy could finish another message from the Robotic Voice was heard.

"Warning, Greatfox has taken serious Damage, and in need of repairs."

"R.O.B.; try and get us on any nearby Planet, the rest of us will follow in our Arwings." Fox said as an explosion was heard.

"Mayday, Mayday, GreatFox taking severe Damage; now making Crash Landing on Unknown Planet in two minutes; please get to Arwings immediately.

"Peppy can you hear me, hurry and make uour way to the loading dock, and we'll get on our Arwings."

"Alright, i'll hurry as fast as my old body can."

"Let's hurry to the Arwings, guys." Fox ordered, as Dark Samus disappeared as Fox and his Team ran as quickly as they can to their Arwings on the Loading Dock. After getting inside their Arwings, the Team Took off. along with Peppy who caught up, as the Great Fox began to plummet into a nearby planet.; but before they could chase after their Ship; they would be confronted by the thing that caused their ship to crash, Ridley. "Guys, it's Ridley; but we can't fight him, and watch the Ship." Fox said as Peppy's face appeared on the Monitor.

"Fox, Slippy and I will fetch the Greatfox; you, Falco, and Crystal, take out that winged demon." Peppy ordered, as Fox nodded as he began firing off at Ridley.

"Ok Foxy, I got our back against this overgrown chicken." Falco said firing off at Ridley as well.

"I can't let you boys have all of the fun." Krystal said as he also looked to take on Ridley. As the three Arwings, piloted by the Starfox Team members, all tried to combat Ridley in the air; but Ridley used it's wings to blow away the Arwings, but the three Starfox pilots would be joined as a Sip came flying out of nowhere firing off at Ridley; it was a Orange Ship with a Green Windshield; a ship that somewhat looked familiar to Fox.

"Samus, is that you?" Fox said as a face appeared on his monitor consisting of what looked like a Orange Android with a Green Visior; but it was actually a woman in a metallic suit.

"Hello Fox; it appears that the Space Pirates have aligned themselves with Bowser and Ganondorf, and are going to hit the Aparoid Homeworld with Phazon to merge with the Antilight." Samus said as Fox looked a bit lost.

"Antilight?"

"It's a combination of Shadows, Twilight, and Darkness in it's purest forms."

"Whoa are you serious?"

"Yes, Bowser and Ganondorf traveled to the past to attack the Luminoth and make allies with the Space Pirates and the Ings; and merge Dark Aether with the Twilight Realm, and the Shadow World where the Shadow Queen came from; Master Hand told me that the Demon God Daraku has an influence over those that are connected the Antilight, and it appears that the Aparoids are also connected."

"Oh my, from the sound of that it appears that this could mean serious trouble for our world; by the way was that you who attacked us on the Greatfox?" Fox asked remembering the Darkned version of Samus that attacked them on the Greatfox.

"That must've been my Dark Doppleganger."

"I told ya, it wasn't the real Samus." Falco said as Fox listened to what Samus had to say "Hey Samus before you finish telling us, we gotto land on this Planet that our Greatfox landed on, so can you meet us there."

"Right, i'll follow you down to this Planet and we'll talk later." Samus said as she took off on her Gunship along with Fox, Falco, and Krystal down into the surface of the Planet where they would find the Broken GreatFox with Slippy and Peppy looking at the Damages. Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Samus would all land their Spacecrafts on the surface and would exit their respective crafts as they would meet up with Peppy and Slippy.

"It appears that parts of the GreatFox are broken and I'm not sure how long it's going to take to fix our ship." Peppy said looking over at Fox, Falco, and Krystal then looking over at Samus."Who's this Robot?"

"Peppy, this is Samus Aran, she is a Bounty Hunter from the Galactic Federation; we know her from the Super Smash Bros Tournament. The thing that attacked the GreatFox was her Arch Enemy, Ridley." Fox said as Peppy looked a bit confused, but assured that She was an Ally of both Fox and Falco.

"I have no idea about this Smash thing you're talking about; maybe it's just that i'm old and out of touch, but still; if she's your friend, than i'm ok with it; but does she know how to do a Barrell Roll?" Peppy asked as his friends laughed as Samus had no idea what he meant by that.

"A Barrell Roll?"

"It's something Peppy taught us to do a long time ago on our Arwings, and ever since then it's become quite fad for us."

"A Fad?"

"Nevermind; well go ahead and tell us what this Dark Doppleganger of your's is about, and why does she have your looks and powers?"

"Dark Samus, was created after I had defeated a mutated Metroid on Talon IV known as Metroid Prime. Before it succumbed to it's defeat it took a hold of my Phazon Suit and ripped it off me along with some of my DNA and after infusing itself with Phazon; it became my Dark Doppelganger known as Dark Samus."

"So that explains it; anyways it's good that the Real you is here, but at the same time that we need to take down all of our enemies." Fox said as Slippy looked over, observing something.

"Hey you guys, there's some other Spaceship over here!"

"Slippy, are you saying someone else is here, exploring this Planet?"

"I think so, let's examine it?" Fox said, as he, Falco, Samus, Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy examined the Unknown Spacecraft, as the design looked familiar to Fox, Falco, and Samus. "The name says Hocotate Freight; this ship must belong to that Captain Olimar who we met during the Subspace Invasion."

"Hey guys, check it out, some type of Alien life form over there in the grass." Slippy said getting everyone's attention; as they all turned their attention to Slippy, and looked at some Plant like beings who were carrying objects, from one place to another.

"Those are Pikmin, they live here on this Planet, let's go follow them, maybe they're helping Olimar out; anyways let's follow them." Fox said as he and his friends followed the Pikmin to an area where they were constructing a bridge for Olimar to cross, as they saw him on the other side with, more Pikmin, carrying several, fruit like objects. As Fox and his comrades tried to approach the Pikmin, they appeared to afraid of the group, then Olimar looked up at the group, unsure what to do. "Hey Olimar, do you remember us from the Super Smash Bros Tournamant?" Olimar looked at the group and then remembered, the Space Captain and everything else that went on. "Olimar, our Ship crashed here, and we were wondering if you can use some of your Pikmin to help fix our ship for us?" Fox asked as the Pikmin all gathered with Olimar as it appeared that the Pikmin looked like they wanted to help. "I guess that's a yes, well come on let's do this." Fox said leading the Pikmin to the crashed GreatFox.

Meanwhile; The Shadow Queen, Majora, The Shadow Sirens, Zant, Giritina, Dark Samus, Bowser, and Ganondorf had gathered in a room with a Planetarium in the center; it appears that they were having a meeting.

"The Space Pirates have delivered their Phazon to the Aparoid Homeworld, with the bargaining that it will give them more power, in terms, earns our trust thus making us that much closer to fully reforming The Antilight."

"So are we going to activate those bombs and combine the worlds?" Zant asked as the Shadow Queen looked up at the Planetarium.

"Yes Zant; we are ready to activate the bombs to merge the worlds but at the same time we're going to need to use our own Dark Magic to completly combine al lworlds together to make the true world of Antilight." The Shadow Queen said as she took out seven multicolored, star shaped jewels. "I was able to bring back with me, the Seven Crystal Stars that I planned to use to hold the essence of the heavens and to cover it in Shadows, before those four nosy heroes got in the way; but Now I shall use their Power to help merge the worlds, into their true form; and I do know that the Fused Shadows, Phazon, and Hoopa's Rings to combine the worlds, and to demonstrate, I will use the power of the Crystal Stars to absorb the realm of Subspace and mix it with the worlds of Twilight, Dark Aether, Phazze, The Aparoid Homeworld, the Chaos Vortex, The Distortion World, Subspace and Finally the Shadow World; with Hoopa's Rings giving us the power to go from one world to the next that transcended from the Antilight; We are now ready to start the merger." The Shadow Queen said as Zant, Majora, Dark Samus, Bedlam, Marilyn, Bowser, and Ganondorf all went to the different realms that transcended from the Antilight and activated the Subspace Bombs, as the portal with the countdown to it's detonation appeared. The Shadow Queen smiled as she hoisted the Crystal stars into the air and started to make some chant; while at the same time, Zant took out the Fused Shadow and made a chant of his own, while Dark Samus and the Space Pirates began to load Phazon into the portal, Ganondorf, was casting some magic to merge the Distortion World's energy into the Subspace portal, while Bowser did the same thing with the Chaos Vortex, The Space Pirates were harnessing the powers of the Aparoid Homeworld into the portal, and lastly the Shadow Queen and her sirens, used their Shadow Magic to cover the portal as every bit of dark magic began to overload the Subspace portal as the bombs exploded as a completley dark vortex began to engulf everybody in the worlds that they were all in.

Meanwhile the Gods were on their way to the world of Sublight, as Palutena stopped as she had a very dreadful feeling inside of her.

"Oh Goddess of Light, why are you lagging behind?" Viridi asked unaware of what was going on.

"The Antilight, it's reforming."

"WHAT? We're too late!" Rosalina approached the two other Goddesses, with an assuring look.

"We can't give up; we must meet with the Master of Subtime; there isn't much time to lose." The Goddesses and the other Gods all made their way toward some strange portal of light, as a dark cloud began to follow them.

Back at the Gathering Hall the Master Hand approached an orb as a Dark Aura surrounded it.

"Daraku, so the Antilight has finally been restored? If the Gods can destroy your world the first time, than we'll make sure, your world will be destroyed, permanently; so just try to break free from the Master Core." Master Hand said, as the Master Core, began to crack, as a surge of Darkness lunged itself into the Master Hand with a very Dark Cloud surrounding the Aftermath.

It appears that the Antilight has been reformed; is our heroes too late, is there any hope, and what horrors does the world of Nintendo have waiting for them at the mercy of the Antilight? Find out in the next chapter of the Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 5: The Invasion Begins

The Invasion Begins

The Pure Evil Substance, known as the Antilight has been reformed, and standing around them was a vast mist of pure darkness, where no light could penetrate. The Dwellers of the Antilight all stood, happy for what they set out to achieve.

"My fellow Antilight dwellers; we've done it; we have restored the Antilight; now let us begin the invasion." The Shadow Queen said as she looked over at Majora, Zant, Dark Samus, Dark Pit, Bowser, and Ganondorf as they all smiled evilly ready to attack.

"We have no use for those stupid bombs; we have Dark Magic; and we'll use this very magic to cover the Earth with Antilight." Majora said as the Shadow Queen nodded her head.

"Hoopa and the Koopalings are attacking Lumiose City in the exchange for covering the Pokemon Regions with Antilight, Hoopa would bring every Legendary Pokemon to one spot to fight eachother, and in the end not a legendary Pokemon to get in the way as the Antilight starts to cover the world."Zant said as he looked over to Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Why attack one place, let's attack multiple places, and really leave our mark." Bowser suggested as the others nodded.

"Excellent idea Bowser; this whole Smash Tournament connects multiple worlds, so why don't we send them all a message by spreading the Antilight throughout their Homeworlds.

"Why don't we recruit some allies into our army and that way we can spread more fear into the hearts of those, pathetic light dwellers." Ganondorf suggested as everybody began to think, as Dark Pit spoke up.

"What about the Star Wolf Team, they were once the followers of Andross before StarFox defeated him."

"Well they did help Fox with the Aparoid Invasion, but who's to say we can't bring back the evil in them." Ganondorf said as Zant had an idea.

"Here's an idea, we can Clone the Chaos Kin and merge it with Aparoid DNA and Phazon and then merge it with the Antilight to create an Antilight Parasite."

"That sounds like a great idea; that way we can use these parasites as a way to bring out the evil in people and recruit them to the Antilight; OK, Dark Pit we need to experiment on the Chaos Kin, inside of you."

"Ok, go for it; and soon the world will tremble on the might of the Antilight." Dark Pit said as he followed Zant; as the Shadow Queen looked at the others thinking about the attack plan.

"It's about time we crashed the Super Smash Bros Tournament, and let the horrors begin; now let's take a look at what's happening at that Tournament." said the Shadow Queen as a screen appeared showing what appears to be a Blue Haired Swordsmen fighting a Space Pilot in a brutal fight in some form of Coliseum.

"If it isn't that Captain Falcon, from the F-Zero Grand Prix; as for that blue haired swordsman, I have no idea who he is; I remember two others, similar to him though." Bowser said, remembering Marth and Ike from the Melee and Brawl Tournaments respectively.

"Well why don't we go and interrupt this fight, and send these so called, "Smashers" what the power of the Antilight will bring?" Zant said as the others nodded, plotting for who should invade next.

Meanwhile on the same battlefield, Captain Falcon would nail the Swordsman with a devastating punch sending him flying across the Coliseum, as he appeared to be in some serious pain. After the fight ended a young, blue haired girl came running down to assist the defeated Swordsman.

"Father, are you ok?" said the girl looking down at the guy who she says is her father, even though she looks old enough to be his sister.

"Lucina, it looks like...it's up to you." said the swordsman, as the girl named Lucina looked up at Captain Falcon who still looked like he was ready for a fight.

"I will avenge my Father, Chrom and defeat you." said Lucina charging her blade only to get knocked back by Captain Falcon's physical strength. "What's this Power?" thoughts ran through her mind, as she looked at the muscled up Space Pilot, as she looked down at her Father, who was trying to get up but couldn't. "For My Father!" Lucina said, as she charged once again at Captain Falcon with her sword; as she took a swing a Falcon only for him to dodge it, as he then made an attempt at a devastating punch, but Lucina was able to avoid contact, as she swung her sword again, only for Falcon to do a backflip to dodge. Lucina again charged with her sword but Captain Falcon would hit Lucina with a painful kick, and then stepped back, as he balled up a fist that was now covered in fire, as he looked to finish this fight.

"FALCON..." cried Captain falcon as he stopped his attack, as two green projectiles would hit Falcon, as the Space Pilot did a backwards jump to make some space as he looked up and saw, what appeared to be a boy wearing a hooded cloak, holding some type of book; as the boy closed the book with a smile on his face as he made his descent onto the battlefield also wielding a sword that was sparking with electrical energy. Lucina who was on her knees, catching her breath, looked up at the boy, as the boy turned around to look at Lucina as it appears that the two of them, somehow know eachother.

"It's going to be alright!" said the boy as he then turned his attention to Captain Falcon; as the boy removed his hood revealing his face and spiky white hair, as he stood with his sword in hand, ready to fight. "Time to tip the scales!" he said waving his sword, as the boy looked ready to take on Captain Falcon.

"Robin!" Lucina said, as she knew the boy by name, as now it was his turn to try and defeat the F-Zero Space Pilot.

"Smash, has many powerful foes, Lucina but I am no ordinary swordsman." Robin said, opening up his book, as Falcon charged at Robin for the attack. "Thunder!" Robin summoned at electrical projectile that hit Falcon as he then charged up for what appeared to be a much more stronger attack. "Elthunder!" hitting Falcon once again with a much stronger attack, as Robin took out his sword and clashed with the Space Captain.

"Pretty impressive, Kid but still I'm going to show you my moves!" Falcon said jumping in the air and shrouding himself with flames, as he came down on Robin with force. "FALCON KICK!" cried Captain Falcon hitting Robin with a kick as Robin was taken down but not for long.

"ARCFIRE!" cried Robin summoning a fireball as it hit Falcon as both the Swordsman and Pilot all stood across from eachother, with battle wounds while Lucina was tending to her father Chrom with his injuries; however some noises could be heard; as Falcon and Robin stopped as the noise grew louder.

"What's going on?" Lucina asked not sure what was happening. Then what appeared to be Chrom was seen attacking Captain Falcon as Lucina looked at her father, confused. "Father, but you were hurt?"

"No Lucina, I was able to recover, now help me kill this man for what he did."

"Father, you would never kill another person, that's now you at all."

"Lucina, that's not me, that has to be some type of impostor." said the real Chrom who was still laying on the ground injured as she raised her sword at the other Chrom.

"Imposter, who are you?" Lucina asked as she was hit with an Icy projectile and the Fake Chrom revealed itself to be Doopliss; and then all of a sudden Shadow Beasts began to descend onto the Colliseum as Robin and Captain Falcom stood ready to fight.

"This doesn't look good, these monsters have shown up out of nowhere, are they connected to you?" Robin said looking at Captain Falcon as Falcon shook his head and stood ready to fight. Falcon then noticed a certain breed that had invaded the battlefield.

"Ings!"

"Ings?"

"There Demons from Space and are the inhabitants of Dark Aether, look kid you've got two choices, kill or be killed."

"Well I think it's time to tip the scales." said Robin as all of a sudden they would be confronted by the Shadow Sirens as they ascended from the ground. "Who are you, demons?"

"We are the Shadow Sirens, and we have come to help spread the evil, known as the Antilight."

"Antilight, so are you responsible for bringing these monsters with you?"

"Well aren't you a smart one."

"Hm, i'm always three steps ahead."

"No matter, Beings of Antilight, destroy all that stands before you." Bedlam commanded as the Ings and Shadow Beasts all began to ravage the Coliseum as Captain Falcon and Robin tried as best as they could to hold off on the attack. However they were outnumbered , as Lucina was defending her father, who was under attack by Ings as well.

"PK FLASH!" Yelled a voice as it took out some attacking Shadow Beasts, assisting both Robin and Falcon as they finished off the Shadow Beasts; as another voice was heard.

"BACKSLASH!" said the other voice as Shulk came down with force using the Manado to slash the Ings and save Lucina, as the Antilight forces began to back off.

"Thank you, where did you guys come from?" asked Lucina looking over at Shulk.

"The name is Shulk, and it's a long story but we're participants in the Smash tournamant, and according to my buddy Ness, we're saving the world from this Antilight."

"Antilight; so it appears that these demons are from this Antilight group. Thanks for your help, but my Father Chrom, was injured by that Space guy."

"Fatherr? But he looks like he could be your brother." Shulk was confused as Ness, Robin, and Captain Falcon approached Lucina and Shulk.

"I come from the future, where I was born from both him and my mother; sorry if it's such a long story."

"Yeah, I reaaly know how you feel; anyways, I think Ness, can help your Father."

"Huh; this Kid, can help my Father?" Lucina asked as Ness approached the injured Chrom and placed his hands over him.

"PSI Lifeup!" cried Ness, as a magical light appeared from his hands as it surrounded Chrom as Chrom now felt his injuries being healed as he got back up to his feet.

"Much appreciated, kid." Chrom says, as Captain Falcon made a smirk as he heard a beep, as he put his arm in front of his face, listening to what sounded like a voice.

"Douglas come in; we have a problem; it appears that Aparoids we're seen in Mute City and it appears that they have been infected with Phazon; this situation looks bad; not to mention the Galactic Federation has lost contact with both Samus Aran and the Starfox Team.

"All right i'm on my way; listen you guys, i know how you may feel about me, but please listen to me; the Aparoids are a Danerous breed of Alien Insects that nearly destroyed the Lylat System, and Phazon is a dangerous poison, that is highly toxic; I'm sure the Space Pirates are Involved, so if you want to help me out come on board."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Lucina as Shulk's eyes began to glow, as he saw a vision of what looked like destruction all over a futuristic city.

"I think you should bury the hatchet and help him; remember those demons that attacked us and how they are connected to the Antilight? Well my visions are telling me that the Antilight could be involved in this attack, and we need to save as many lives as we can.

"Shulk's right, I can already sense the presence of the Antilight, at work in Mute City; I think we better go with him, and stop the Antilight Army, before there are any casualties." Ness said as Lucina nodded.

"Ok, but just remember, if you try anything funny, I will, take my blade through your heart." Lucina said giving a icy stare at Captain Falcon as the Space Pilot smirked as a Large Spaceship Descended onto the ground.

"Ok you guys, get in!" Falcon said as Shulk, Ness, Robin, Lucina, and Chrom all got into the Blue Falcon as Captain Falcon operated inside the Cockpit and took off into Space.

It was chaos in Kalos as Legendary Pokemon all over were fighting bringing destruction to Lumiose City; meanwhile inside the Kalos Pokemon League was a heated battle between Champion Diantha and Lucas the PSI Boy, who had been adventuring with the Pokemon Trainer: Red who was outside assisting Professor Sycamore, Birch, Korrina, Brendan, May, and Wally fighting off shadow Beasts, that were attacking Victory Road. Lucas looked at Diancie and stood ready for battle.

"You've come far, boy but now, get ready for the Battle of your life." Diantha said as she tossed a Pokeball and first came out Hawlucha as Lucas called forth Alakazam. Hawlucha would attempt to use it's fighting abilities but Lucas commanding Alakazam to use Psychic powers were able to defeat Hawlucha. Next Diantha called out Tyrantum, who would take the fight to Alakazam, as Lucas would then summon Blastoise to defeat Tyranatrum, as Lucas would call back Alakazam against Diantha's next Pokemon, Aurorus. Aurorus took down Alakzam as Lucas summoned Chesnaught, as he did his best to take down Aurorus as then defeated Gourgeist and then summoned Florges against Goodra to defeat Goodra. Diantha summoned her last Pokemon, Gardevoir as Diantha, pressed the Mega Stone on her Mega Bracelet, and Mega Evolved it; as Gardevoir defeated both Florges and Chesnaught, as Lucas summoned Blastoise and Mega Evolved it.

"I'm not done yet; My Blastoise will lead me to victory; and I promised Red that I would come out the New Champion." Lucas said as he would use Blastoise to attack Gardevior.

Meanwhile outside, the others were taking care of the Shadow Beasts as they continued to attacks while more Pokemon had been gathered and began fighting with one another as Sycamore looked over at Red who was using Charizard to fight a Shadow Beast.

"Red go inside and check on Lucas, he's been gone for a while, so don't worry about me; go stay with Lucas, he's your friend and all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go to Lucas, the rest of us can take it for here."

"Right, Charizard return!" Red said as he returned Charizard to his Pokebal land ran back into the Pokemon League, as Lucas,s Blastoise finished off Gardevior with Hydro Pump; defeating Diantha and won the Pokemon League.

"Congratulations Lucas, you have defeated me and have become the Kalos League Champion." Diantha said, as she shook hands with Lucas as red, came running behind and Lucas turned around to hug Red.

"Lucas, you did it!"

"I Did it, Red!" Red and Lucas embraced eachother with tears of joy, as Lucas was the new Champion.

"Lucas you will be entered into the Kalos Hall of Fame, come this way please." Diantha said as Lucas followed her into the next room to enter his name and Pokemon into the Hall of Fame; however a loud noise was heard that sounded like glass shattering as Diantha, Red, and Lucas ran over to find a stained glass window broken open and eight strange children inside attacking the League Temple.

"Who are you?"

"HEHEHHE; we are the eight Koopalings, and you guys are in our way, but we will let you know, real soon, this world will be consumed by the Antilight."

"Koopalings, Antilight?" so are you guys behind the Pokemon attacking eachother?" Lucas asked as the leader looked over with a smirk.

"Address me as Bowser Jr. My Papa, Uncle Ganondorf, and the rest of their allies are forming an evil darkness that will cover this world, so yo better kiss your buts goodbye, because the light will be no more.

"So your Bowser's Kids, in that case how about we fight the eight of you." Red said as he and Lucas stood ready to fight the invaders; as a new struggle was about to happen. Red and Lucas fended off the Koopalings with Lucas's PSI powers and Red's Pokemon; but the boys were outmatched by the weaponry of the Koopalings; that was until a familiar voice was heard.

"AETHER!" yelled the voice of a muscular man; with spiky blue hair wielding a powerful sword; both Red and Lucas recognized the man.

"Ike, is that you?" Red asked recognizing the man in front of him and Lucas

"You know I always fight for my friends." Ike said as the Koopalings focused their attacks on Ike, until Roy Koopa was hit by another blue haired swordsman that the boys also recognized.

"Ha, how you've changed so much since the Melee Tournament, Roy; wait a second i'm kidding your a monster."

"Marth!"

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Marth said looking at Red and Lucas as the boys smiled as a whirlwind came through and swept up the Koopalings as a small Winged and masked creature also showed up that both Red and Lucas remembered.

"Meta-Knight!"

"Hey you guys!"

"What are you doing here, and how did you find us?"

"It's kind of a long story you guys; but a dangerous threat is looming over our world, far more dangerous than Subspace."

"What is it, and does it involve all of the Pokemon that has been attacking lately?"

"Yes; Hoopa along with Giritina have joined up with Bowser and Ganondorf among other allies to forge a power known as the Antilight."

"The Antilight?" Red asked as he and Lucas both looked confused

"It's a mix of Twilight, Shadows, and Darkness, and our enemies plan to use it to cover the entire universe with." Marth said which scared the boys a bit.

"That sounds terrifying."

"I know Lucas, but we need to get out of here and join up with the others to think of a way to fight the Antilight; here, i'll call the Halberd to pick us up." Meta-Knight said as Red just remembered Sycamore and the others outside.

"I think we should tell, Professor Sycamore about this."

"All right, go on ahead and i'll have the Halberd pick us up." Meta-knight said as the group ran outside to see Victory Road empty, but unfortunately they found blood splattered and a bloodied Professor Sycamore on the ground.

"Professor, what happened?" Red asked the Professor as Sycamore was in a lot of pain and near death.

"Boys, please find a way to stop this Chaos; some stranger wearing a mask attacked me; he said something about; the Antilight."

"Where are the others?"

"I helped them escape on a Rescue Chopper; after that that Masked Person attacked me, and left me to die."

"We have some friends with us; we'll get you some help." Red offered as a projectile struck the Professor and in the distance stood Zant along with the Koopalings. "Who are you?"

"I am Zant, Heir to the throne of the Twilight Realm, your friend here just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So that's why you murdered him?"

"The Antilight Invasion begins now, SU WA MU YO TEI MEI DARAKU!" Zant said as he began to make some chant as the Skies over Kalos began to darken as a veil of Darkness began Darkness began to surround itself all over Lumiose City as several Shadow beasts, Ings, Apparoids, and Shadow Sirens all began to descend and wreak Havoc all over Kalos. "All Souls belong to Lord Daraku!" Zant said as Pokemon Trainers in Kalos who were having friendly battles; now found themselves running for their lives as The Demons of the Antilight began to descend and attack Kalos; worst of all they were attacking both Pokemon and their trainers, and as a result, it enraged both Red and Lucas.

"You monster; you will pay for what you've done!"

"Red, Lucas go with your friends and get out of there; everything will be explained in due time." A Mysterious voice said as the Halberd made it's descent; with Meta-Knight getting on board.

"Red, Lucas please get on the Halberd; there is nothing we can do here, let's fall back and think of a plan to stop these monsters." said Meta-Knight as Red and Lucas both ran over and made their way inside the Halberd as Meta-Knight, took off with the Halberd along with his comrades and got a bird's eye view of the Kalos Region as the Demons of the Antilight were ravaging the Peaceful Region along with Legendary Pokemon at war with eachother.

"This is just awful, I hope the same thing hasn't happened in Kanto." Red said worried about his mother.

"I can also say the same thing in Tazmilly; my Dad is all that's left of my family." Lucas was also worried about his father as Marth and Ike both looked at their young comrades.

"This looks far worsse than the Subspace attack."

"Daraku, I shudder to think what this Daraku is like, and if it's anything like Zant mentioned as his lord; than we all are in serious danger." Marth said as the Halberd flew off over the destroyed land of Kalos.

Meanwhile in some strange Realm of what appears to be made up of light; all of the Gods from Nintendo had appeared in this realm led by the time god, Chronos.

"Well we've made it, this is the realm of Subtime."

"Looks just like a oversized clock in here." Viridi complained.

"Do you want a timeout." Chronos said as Virdi crossed her arms and turned her head at him, as a voice was heard.

"Greetings Gods; so you've found the realm of Subtime; I Am Permissable, overlord of Subtime."

"Lord Permissable, it has come to our attention that the Antilight Demon God Daraku, is breaking free from the Master Core and the Antilight has been reformed, and Villians everywhere have joined forces to help spread the Antilight all over the Universe.

"I can already foretell the events of what is happening; Daraku has already broken free from the Master Core, and with the Invasion already beginning; his followers are already feeding Daraku a supply of Souls from the world, to make Daraku stronger."

"That's terrible, it looks like now it's a race against time; we need to reform the Purelight." Palutena said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, this world serves as a base for the merging of all things that are of the light, however, we need to make sure we have everything."

"So far we have both the Sols from the Twilight Realm, and the Luminoth Crystals from Aether."

"Excellent those are indeed important things that serve as a way to power the Purelight, but there's still more that we need."

"What else do we need?" Rosalina asked as she thought about what else would be needed to Merge the Purelight together.

"We need to get the following; the Star Rod from Star Haven, the Krazoa Spirits, The Azure Flute, and lastly the Sound Stone that contains the Eight Melodies with these items all brought here along with the Luminoth Crytals and Sols will help make the realm of Subtime, transform into a world of pure bright light, that we will use to fight Daraku's Antilight."

"Well we need to get to Star Haven and let the Star Spirits know that we need the Star Rod, we half to convince the Krazoas on Sauria that we need their power; I think Ness still has the Sound Stone." Rosalina said with her knowledge.

"The Azure Flute is in Shinnoh." said Arceus remembering it's spot

"All right then, you may want to get those fighters of the Super smash Bros Tournament to gather and let them know of the plan; unfortunatley we've lost contact with Master Hand, so we need to find a new guide."

"Well I think, I know of someone, and I think it's time that we asked for his help." Arceus said as he began to use some form of Telepathy yo contact someone or something.

"While Arceus is contacting someone, there is a messenger that I feel like, that needs to help Mario, Link, and the others." Rosalina said as she began to make her own call out to someone.

The Antilight Invasion has now begun and with heroes gathering, and new and old friendships reuniting; they all have a common goal, and that is to save the world from the Antilight Invasion. Can the Gods, get our heroes to reform the Purelight to combat the Antilight, or will the Antilight consume all? Find out in the next episode of the Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued!


	7. Chapter 6: The Gathering

The Gathering

In a Cave outside of Cerulean City, the powerful, cloned psychic type Pokemon Mewtwo stood alone, with it's eyes closed, in a train of thought, as a voice began to speak inside Mewtwo's mind.

"Mewtwo, can you hear me?"

"Who's there?" Mewtwo asked, as the voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It is I, Arceus, The World is going to be in serious peril, and I need you to help an army of heroes to save the world."

"Save the world?"

"I understand your feelings towards humans, for cloning you from Mew's DNA, and how you were intended to be used as a weapon for Team Rocket; however you wanted to change your ways, and began to show more emotions. Which is why, the world needs your help, Hoopa has been gathering every legendary Pokemon to fight eachother in Kalos, but that's not the worst part, villains from all over the world have joined forces and have reformed the ancient power known as the Antilight, and worst of all, I have a great feeling that the Demon God Daraku, has been awakened."

"Is that so; if that's true than this Planet will be destroyed if we don't act right away."

"We've lost contact with Master Hand, and it's up to you to go to the Super Smash Bros Tournament once again, and find as many heroes as you can, and gather them all so we can let them know of the plan to save the world."

"All right, it's been a long time since I competed in that tournament, but now I have a new purpose; tell me, do you know the whereabouts of most of these heroes, Arceus?"

"Well the newcomers Shulk, Robin, and Lucina are traveling with Ness and Captain Falcon to Mute City; and Marth, Ike, Meta-Knight, Red, and Lucas are at the Kalos Pokemon League, you may want to get them first since they are the closest."

"All right, since I have history with Red, I think it's time I helped him out once again, i'll make my way to Kalos, do you know where I am supposed to take them?"

"There's a Gathering Hall in the Center of the World, it is used to gather many heroes all over the world; Mario and his allies are already there, go and find Meta-Knight's group first, and do whatever you feel is necessary to help them, if they are in any trouble."

"Understood!" Mewtwo levitated into the air and flew off out of Cerulean Cave and took off as fast as he could for the Kalos region. Along the way he noticed, Resharim, Zekrom, Palkia, and Dialga all fighting eachother as Mewtwo looked at the carnage it was causing. "So Hoopa is causing all of this, I half to find Red and his friends before this becomes impossible." Mewtwo said as he then saw what appeared to be an Airship with a strange mask flying above attacking another Airship in the sky, as Mewtwo approached the larger Airship and noticed something familiar about the other one. "Bowser, so that means..." A cannonball nearly hit Mewtwo as the psychic clone, teleported just in time to avoid contact. Then out of the Airship came an army of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Hammer Bros. Mewtwo charged up a Psychic blast which made easy work of the enemies as the Halberd blasted the Airship with it's laser.

"Who are you, and why are you on my Airship?" said the voice of Meta-Knight as he looked at Mewtwo.

"Are you Meta-Knight?" Mewtwo asked as Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas also joined Meta-Knight on top of the Halberd. Red was shocked to see Mewtwo, as he looked at the Psychic Cloned Pokemon.

"Mewtwo, it's been a long time."

"I know Red!"

"So you know this thing, Red; in that case you must be an ally, right?"

"I am, and I've come here, looking for those who are participating in the Super Smash Bros tournament; and to guide heroes in the upcoming battle against the Antilight."

"We appreciate the help, you were able to help stop the attack from those Koopa Troopas."

"Listen, I will open a portal, go through it and you'll arrive at a Gathering hall, stay and wait there as I gather more heroes and we discuss the plan." Mewtwo said, as the skies began to darken and Mewtwo began to sense the Antilight. "Hurry!" Mewtwo than noticed the Monstrous, Unbound Hoopa coming out of a ring and the sky. "Hoopa, so you're the reason why Legendary Pokemon are showing up and attacking eachother." Mewtwo then noticed the Antilight, shrouding Hoopa, as the skies continued to get darker. "Let's Hurry!" Mewtwo said as he and the Halberd carrying Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas went through it sending them to a massive Hall where they would be greeted by Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Little Mac, Mega Man, Sonic, Pac Man, Calem, Serena, Tierno, Trevor, and Shaunna. "There they are, go and talk with them, I half to go to Mute City, and find Captain Falcon *opens portal* listen, everything will be explained in full detail, as soon as we have all of our allies gathered.

Meanwhile in the realm of Antilight, all of the villains were looking at a map of the world, making plans to attack.

"So we attack the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, and maybe we can take out Skyworld as cover the very realm of angels with the Antilight." suggested Ganondorf as Bowser looked over at him.

"How about we attack multiple parts of the galaxy; The Space Pirates have plenty of resources, there's the Lylat System, but how about we go after the Galactic Federation, and send them a clear message." Bowser suggested as Ganondorf nodded.

"So you want to attack the Galactic Federation?" said the voice of a being wearing mechanical armor and a red cape. "Call me Deathborn, champion of the Underworld F-Zero Grand Prix.

"You're from the Underworld, do you know Hades?"

"I have no allegiance to that buffoon, but I do want Medusa out of the way, so we can consume the Underworld as well, but I would like revenge on Captain Falcon first.

"Well right now, Mute City is under attack; Captain Falcon should be on his way right now; so I think i'll go meet him."

"Ok then, need any allies to help?"

"Well the Space Pirates, and Phazon Aparoids are assisting me in destroying Mute City, but thanks for the offer." Deathborn said as a portal opened, taking him to Mute City that is starting to break out in Utter Chaos. As Deathborn looked around, he saw a giants bird shaped ship flying in the distance and smiled. "Right on time."

Meanwhile inside the Falcon Flyer, the group the group that consists of Captain Falcon, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Ness, and Shulk all looked down at Mute City in horror seeing the destruction that was happening to it.

"This is awful; what kind of monsters could do this?" Lucina asked as Robin was looking out in disbelief.

"If this is the work of those Antilight monsters, than i have a terrible feeling the worst is yet to come." Robin said as Ness looked over at Shulk who's eyes was glowing blue, as if he's seeing another vision.

"The Space Pirates and the Phazon Aparoids are attacking Mute City, and they're going to help spread the Antilight here, we got to help save as many people here as we can before it's too late."

"if what you say is true, than there's no time to waste." Ness said as he and Shulk nodded as Falcon descended the Falcon Flyer to the ground as the group got out to look for anybody in need of help.

"Help!" said a voice that Falcon recognized.

"Jody, guys come on, a friend of mine is in trouble!" Falcon said as he ran over and saw Jody hiding behind some dubre, taking cover from some attacking Space Pirates. You guys handle those Space Pirates, i'll save Jody." Falcon said making his way over to Jody, as Shulk took the Manado and slashed the Pirate while Ness used PK Thunder to strike, along with Lucina and Robin also using their swords to fight the Space Pirates.

"Falcon!" Jody cried as Captain Falcon approached her. "The Space Pirates have destroyed Mute City, the Galactic Federation has been destroyed as well."

"Well let's get on my ship, i got to see if there are other survivors as well."

"Please let's just get somewhere safe, i'm sure some of the others have evacuated."

"Captain Falcon!" said a voice as Falcon stopped and turned around to see Deathborn standing across from him.

"Deathborn, I thought I defeated you?"

"Well let's just say, the forces of the Antilight brought me back, and now I shall have my revenge." Deathborn said as Falcon looked at Deathborn, however he was still holding Jody, while his allies were dealing with Space Pirates.

"Jody, get to my ship, i'll handle Deathborn!" Falcon said, as Jody Summers ran towards the Falcon Flyer, however, several Ings emerged from the ground and began to attack Jody. "Jody!" However Falcon turned his back at Deathborn, and Deathborn would hit Falcon with a shadowy projectile, followed up by a stomp to the head.

"HAHAHA; let's see you try to save your girlfriend now!" Deathborn taunted as Jody tried to fight back against the Ings, but she was outmatched by their evil power.

"Backslash!" "PK Fire!" Both Shulk and Ness came to Jody's aid with Shulk using the Manado, and Ness using his PSI to stop the attacking Ings.

"Thank you, boys!"

"We knew you were in danger, we'll accompany you to Captain falcon's Ship!" Shulk said as he and Ness fended off any attackers, while accompanying Jody, to the Falcon Flyer, as Robin, Lucina, and Chrom were handling some attacking Space Pirates, and Falcon just recovered to kick Death Born, as their fight continued. However a Shadowy, psychic blast, blindsided Deathborn as he turned around to see Mewtwo in the distance as Captain Falcon remembered him from the Melee Tournament.

"Mewtwo?" Captain Falcon asked as several more Ings approached, as Robin, Lucina, and Chrom stood ready to fight, along with Ness and Shulk after successfully escorting Jody to the Falcon Flyer.

"I have been asked by Arceus to seek out heroes throughout Nintendo's Vast Universe; please come with me, we all need to figure out a plan, to put a stop to the evil that is growing stronger by the second." Mewtwo said as everybody gathered around Mewtwo, while the Ings were starting to charge as more Space Pirates began to descend. "There's now a lot of time to explain, get inside the Falcon Flyer, and i'll open a portal to a Gathering Hall where many heroes are gathering to help solve this crisis.

"But Mute Cite?"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do; look, just get in your ship and get out of here; i'll explain everything once we are all gathered."

"I don't know about you, but the weird Cat creature is right; we can't fight those demons that are coming this way." said Lucina as a communication came from Captain Falcon.

"Captain, we have discovered that Samus is located on some strange planet, and she is with the Starfox team as well; don't worry about Mute City, just find Samus, she is an important asset after all."

"Hn, well you do send her to tackle the more dangerous missions, anyways, i'll go and help her out." Falcon said as he looked at the others, as Shulk's eyes began to glow as he was startinng to see a vision.

"Samus is in trouble; some strange Aliens, as well as the very demons we've been fighting from the Antilight; are going to attack Samus and the Starfox Team, we better go and find where there at and help them." Shulk said, as Captain Falcon made a dash for his Ship.

"Hey wait for us!" Ness called out, as he, Shulk, Lucina, Chrom, and Robin also dashed over to the Falcon Flyer with Mewtwo at the rear guard as he made his way to the Ship as Falcon hit the throttle and took off. Captain Falcon's Ship Radar, picked up a signal and it was coming from a nearby planet, as Falcon made his way towards the planet and saw both Samus's Gunship and the GreatFox on the ground as Falcon parked his Ship there along with the others, as everybody except for Jody got out to look for Samus.

"No sign of her, or the Star Fox team!" Captain Falcon said exploring the area, as everybody was in awe of the Giant objects, strewn around the environment.

"Sure are a lot of man made objects here, though they seem a bit over sized though; perhaps this world is inhabited by some giant?" Robin asked as a sound coming from the bushes startled the group as they turned around to find a Yellow Pikmin sticking out of the grass, as Captain Falcon made a smile, remembering something.

"Those are Pikmin, than that must mean?" Falcon said as he slowly approached the Pikmin as a whistle was heard, as the Pikmin dashed over to a small man wearing a Spacesuit, as Falcon recognized him. "Olimar, Hey it's you!" Captain Falcon teamed up with Olimar during the Subspace Invasion and made quite the odd couple, as they helped stop the Subspace Invasion and took down the Bomb Factory, despite Subspace Bombs still existing, which lead to the reformation of the Antilight. "Olimar, we need to know, where are Starfox and Samus?" Captain Falcon asked as Olimar said something.

"You're looking for Starfox and Samus, well they're..." Just then Fox, Falco, and Samus we're accompanying some Pikmin who we're carrying what looked like Metal over to the Damaged Greatfox, and Gunship, as they noticed Captain Falcon.

"Douglas, how did you get here?"

"It's a long story, but the Galactic Federation, lost contact with you and Mute City was under attack; also how did the Starfox Team get here?"

"Dark Samus attacked the Great Fox, and then Ridley showed up, worse of all Space Pirates sent a Phazon Leviathan to the Aparoid Homeworld, and now we feel like the safety of the Galaxy is in Peril, and these Pikmin are helping fix our ships. Hey, who are those guys, and is that Ness?"

"Oh Hello Fox good to see you again, this here is my buddy Shulk, as these guys are Robin, Chrom, and Lucina."

"Nice to meet all of you." Fox looked at Lucina and it reminded him of someone. "You look like that Marth guy from the Smash Tournaments."

"Well let's just say, well, nevermind." Lucina said off Guard as all of a sudden a loud boom was heard.

"What was that?" Robin as as Shulk's eyes glowed.

"Something big is coming this way."

"What is it, bro?" Ness asked looking over at Shulk as a projectile made it's way towards them as Shulk used the Manado to bat it back, as Ridley came flying down to the Planet.

"Ridley!" Samus said looking at her most hated enemy, as Captain Falcon noticed Ridley looked different, and was shrouded in what appeared to be the Antilight, as a dark mist began to cover the sky.

"It's the Antilight, it appears that now it's starting to reach different parts in Space Now,; this isn't good!" Shulk said while holding the Manado as he, Ness, Robin, Lucona, and Chrom all charged at Ridley, but Ridley's flapped it's wings, causing a whirlwind that blew everybody away, as Samus started firing off at Ridley.

"You murdered my family, and I have waited a long time to see you burn, but my scanner is indicating that the Antilight has made you stronger." Samus said as she began to charge up her Arm Canon as Ridley began to charge a fireball as both projectiles collided with eachother; as Samus and Ridley were standing across from eachother, both Fox and Falco fired their lasers at Ridley, and captain Falcon also decided to use his brute Strength against the Winged Space Monster. As everybody was going for an all out attack on Ridley, out of no where some laser began to fire at the heroes, as a voice familiar to Fox was heard.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!" said the voice of a Bipedal Humanoid Wolf, piloting a ship similar to that of Fox's Arwing.

"Wolf, what is the meaning of this?" Fox said as Wolf descended out of his ship, now with a more eviler look, with a similar Red Eyes, and Dark Mist shrouding him.

"You thought we we're going to be allies, well you're wrong, I am evil, and always will be, now to meet your demise, Fox!" Wolf said as he charged at Fox, but Fox would use is spped to combat Wolf; while everyone was fighting Mewtwo appeared and hit Wolf and Ridley, with Psychic blasts, to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we can't fight the Antilight right now, follow me and we'll think of a strategy!" Mewtwo said as Captain Falcon, Shulk, and Ness all nodded as they made their, way toward the Portal, as Robin would use his Levin Sword on Ridley, allowing Samus to run along with Lucina and Chrom; and Falco blindsided Wolf, which gave Fox a chance to shake away from wolf, as everybody followed Mewtwo through the Portal including Olimar and his Pikmin, who was carried by Falcon, leaving behind their Spacecraft, as their were more important things at the moment.

"Looks like they're plotting something, anyways we better report back to the others and let them know of this." Wolf said as he returned to his ship with Ridley following him.

Everybody had now gathered at the Gathering hall as groups of heroes began to have conversations about the Smash Tournament, catching up, and about this Antilight Invasion. Among them were Ness and Lucas who were introducing themselves to some of their new friends.

"Hey Lucas, it's been a while"

"It has been, well Red and I were on a Pokemon Adventure, and I won the Kalos League."

"That's amazing, by the way, this is my Buddy Shulk." Ness said as Shulk approached both Lucas and Red and extended his hand out for a handshake as both Lucas and Red shook hands with Shulk.

"Nice to meet you Shulk, where are you from?" Lucas asked as Shulk gave a smile to him and Red.

"I come from Colony 9 on the Bionis, and I can see visions of the Future, using the Manado."

"Really; that's a nice talent."

"Is there any Pokemon, where you live?" Red asked as Shulk shook his head.

"I've never heard of these, Pokemon things, i'm sorry." Shulk said, while Meta-Knight, Marth, and Ike we're talking with Chrom, Lucina, and Robin.

"So you're my descendants from the future?" Marth said, looking at both Chrom and Lucina.

"Yes, I took your identity, after my father Chrom was killed by a dragon named Grima, and I went back in time to meet my father in the past to try to prevent his death.

"Vary valiant, but now, according to Mewtwo, it appears that we are dealing with a much greater threat." Marth said as Mewtwo stood in front of everybody, getting their attention.

"Listen everybody, the time has come for all of us to unite, and fight the Forces of the Antilight; however, we're going to need something to aid us in this battle." Mewtwo said as the row of heroes all began to nod in Unison. The only way to stop the Antilight, is by combining all things that produce and represent a bright light; it is known as the Purelight." Mario and Link looked at eachother, and we're both trying to figure out, the Purelight.

"Purelight; how are we going to put that together?" Mario asked, as Mewtwo continued to speak.

"The way to reform the Purelight, is by combining the light of the Luminoths, the Sols that contain the light from the Twilight Realm, The Sound Stone containing the Eight Melodies, the Azure Flute, The Krazoa Spirits, and lastly the Star Rod from Star Haven. Once we have the things we need, we bring them to a world, called Subtime, and we cast a chant to merge all the light into one, forming the Purelight, and bring the fight to the Antilight.

"Wait there's a world called Subtime?" Link asked confused about the existence of the realm known as Subtime.

"Subtime if the Opposite of Subspace, Subtime is a realm, that consists of light, as well as the balance of time. It makes the base of the Purelight, and we need to gather the things we need to reform the Purelight before it's too late." Mewtwo looked over at Ness and Shulk as he approached the Psychic Boy. "Ness, you have the Sound Stone?"

"Yes, I do!" Ness opened his backpack and took it out as it had all Eight Melodies already recorded on it.

"Excelent, Do any of you Pokemon Trainers, have a hold of the Azure Flute?" Mewtwo said as Calem and his friends all looked through their things as Calem, took some type of Musical Instrument out of his backpack.

"I believe it's this thing, we found it when we were traveling Shinnoh together." Calem said as he handed Mewtwo the Azure Flute.

"We already have all of the Luminoth Crystals and Sols, so now all that's left is to gather the Krazoa Spirits from Sauria and the Star Rod from Star Haven, and make our way to the realm of Subtime. Right now we need to separate you into different groups, divide and conquer; now Mario, Link can you and several others go to Star Haven to obtain the Star Rod?" Mario and Link nodded as Pit stepped in.

"I want to go and help Mario and Link;I want to be the Angel that also assists in this fight." Pit said as Palutena also stood up as well,

"I'm going with him, after all, somebody has to keep Pit out of trouble."

"Yeah and I think i'll help him out too, plus Link's really hot." Viridi said making Zelda cross her arms.

"I'm going too, but this bratty Goddess, better stay away from Link!" Zelda said, as Peach also joined in

"I'm going too, I promise, i'll heal Mario when he's seriously getting hurt." Rosalina joined as well.

"The Stars are my Family, and I will do anything to protect them." Rosalina said, as Yoshi and Kirby also joined them as well.

"Ok then, who will go to Sauria, to obtain the Krazoa Spirits?"

"Myself and Falco both Know Krazoa pretty well, we'll go." Fox said as Falco Nodded

"I think i'll go as well." Samus said as she was joined by Mega Man.

"I want to help them as well, I am indeed a hero, and will help save the world from this Antilight, plus this Samus would make for a good rival someday." Calem and Serena also stepped in as well.

"I think, our Pokemon can also be an assist as well; Trevor, Tierno, Shaunna do you think you can hold the fort for us, while we're away?" Calem asked looking over at his three other friends.

"Absolutely, we wish you and Serena luck, save the world you guys."

"I think i'm going to show them my moves as well." Captain Falcon said as Olimar stood by his side, nodding as well.

"All right then, that'll be enough, the rest of you stay and help guard the gathering hall, and we'll send some of you to help if things become too difficult." Mewtwo said as everybody else nodded. However the Light surrounding the Gathering Hall, began to darken as a dark aura surrounded them, and the sound of children laughing can be heard.

"_Ring Around The Rosie, Pockets Full of Posies, Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down. Evil 'Round the Rosies. Cape Full of Soulsies, All lives, all souls, All Belong to HIM!" _The Children sang, as they stared at the Group of heroes, with Blood Red Eyes, and evil smiles, as the very same dark mist, surrounded, them until they heard a voice!

_"Very well my Children, Now let them feel what True Terror is all about!" _hissed the voice as everybody looked in fear.

"No it's him, we're too late!" said Mewtwo, as the Face of a Demon with Sharp Horns, Blood Red Eyes, a body composing of a dark matter, that has the Antilight itself, inside it's torso, and a Massive Cape, with what appears to be human faces, screaming in agony, appeared, covering all of them in Antilight. Mewtwo snapped himself back as did everyone else, as it was all an illusion." Mewtwo said as everybody was stunned in horror, about what the Antilight could do. "Everybody the portals are open, hurry, there's no time left." Mewtwo ordered, as all of the Heroes gathered, and went to the respective portals to obtain the final objects to restore the Purelight.

With heroes from all over gathered to help stop the Antilight Invasion, can they reform the Purelight before the Antilight completly consumes the world, and with the power of the Antilight given the ability to create disturbing illusions, can our heroes overcome them, to be able to pull through, and reform the Purelight? Find out in the next chapter of the Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued!


	8. Chapter 7: The Infection Spreads

The Infection Spreads

There was what appeared to be a young girl looking over at the Mass of Antilight covering the skies; the girl had blood red eyes and began to sing in a very eerie yet sweet voice.

"Hush little babies, don't say a word; Master Daraku is going to take away the pain, and if you try to fight with him, than the earth shall be poured with a bloody rain. and when that crimson rain, stains the Earth, My Master's Plan will be all what it's worth; and if you ever saw his face, you will start to scream in fear, and cry to yourself once you know, the end is near." The girl sang, as her voice could be heard as the Antilight Army, we're plotting something.

"Ah sweet child, her voice bring a tear to my eye, as we begin our attack on humanity and any other race of beings in this world." said the Shadow Queen, as the others nodded, as they heard some footsteps. "Who might you be?" The Queen asked noticing a few strangers; One of them was a small old man, with a grey skullet and mustache, wearing a white labcoat, with a white shirt, red tie, blue pants, and brown loafers, he was followed by a large, cybernetic man, with a bald head with face tattoos, metalic armor, and a cape. The third was a man with raven colored hair along with a beard and mustache of the same color, a purple monocle over his right eye and a purple cloak.

"I am Dr. Wily, I am the smartest scientist there ever was, and this here is Sigma leader of the Reploids and this is Dr. Regal a scientist from Nebula; we each we're recruited by the witch sisters that look like you to contribute our ideas with the Antilight."

"Tell me, what are your talents?"

"I create powerful robots, and with my scientific talents, I can create some powerful weapons to destroy any of those light dwellers, Sigma here can back yu up, and knows about the Sigma Virus that can corrupt any living being that it infects, and would make for a valuable asset to the Antilgiht, lastly Dr. Regal here is the creator of Dark Chips, and is the mortal nemesis of Lan Hikari, his Dark Chips can infect Net Navis corrupting their Data and turning them into Darkloids, and together, our assets will make for a brilliant addition to the Antilight."

"Indeed your talents would make for a great addition, ok get to work by creating weapons for us!" The Shadow Queen instructed, as Zant made his way towards them.

"It appears that the Heroes are off searching for a way to restore the Purelight, we need to find a way to prevent them, from doing that."

"So they figured out, how to restore the Purelight, where might they be making their way to?"

"Some of them are going to the Dinosaur Planet known as Krazoa, to acquire the Krazoa Spirits, and some of them are going to Star Haven to acquire the Star Rod."

"Well then, I better inform the Ing Emperor to dispatch the Ings and Space Pirates to Krazoa then."

"Also to Dr. Wily, your enemy Mega Man, is going to Krazoa to help find these spirits to restore the Purelight!"

"Well in that case, I'm going to go and create some Robots, and Sigma, I want you to go and crush Mega Man, i'm pretty sure X is with him as well."

"I think so, I believe Mega Man has some ability to summon other variations of Mega Man to assist him in battle, anyways, it's time to prepare for our next attacks." The Shadow Queen said as her followers all nodded in unison.

Some of the gathered heroes had made their way towards the Dinosaur Planet of Krazoa, by way of portal travel; Fox has memories of this place as does Krystal, Falco however doesn't due to him leaving Starfox at the time as everybody started to explore Thorntail Hollow.

"Krazoa still looks as peaceful as ever, but we better make our way to Krazoa Palace, while everything is safe." Fox said as they began to hear some stomping in the distance as a Triceratops like being made it's way over to Fox with a smile on it's face.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!" The Triceratops cried out, somehow knowing Fox as Fox turned around and smiled.

"Tricky!" Fox said as he went over and petted the Triceratops on it's head. "Tricky, it's good to see you again, you've grown up so much, since the last time I saw you."

"I know, how have you been Fox, and what brings you back on Krazoa, are you and Krystal on your Honeymoon?" that question made Fox blush as he began to scold Tricky.

"How many times have I told you not to ask that?"

"Aww come on Fox, I think the two of you should."

"We're here on more important matters, an evil power known as the Antilight is threatening to destroy the Universe, and we need to obtain the Krazoa Spirits, to add their power to help fight it."

"Sounds really serious, in any case i'm ready to help out the best way that I can; Well let's go to Krazoa Palace, and meet with the Krazoa Spirits."

"Can't let you do that StarFox!" said Wolf, landing on Thorntail Hollow along with his team, some Space Pirates, and what appeared to be some evil looking robots.

"Wolf again, and it looks like he's brought a couple Space Pirate Goons with him, but where did those robots come from?" Falco said looking at the robots as they appeared to be infused with Antilight. Mega Man ran over and began firing off at the Robots, as the Robots retaliated on the Blue Bomber.

"I will not let you defeat me, I was created by Dr. Light, and it will shatter your darkness."

"Is that what you think, Mega Man?" said a voice that Mega Man recognized, as Dr. Wily appeared, now altered with the blood red eyes of any of the followers of the Antilight. "I have found enlightenment from the Demon God Daraku, now this time Mega Man, you will be reduced to scrap metal and I will have my revenge on Dr. Light once and for all; now Antilight Cyberdemons, destroy Mega Man!" A group of Cyberdemons swarmed Megaman as they all began to ambush him without warning and it looked like Mega Man was about to be destroyed until a slash appeared taking down the Cyberdemons as another human robot hybrid similar to Mega man with Red and White mechanical armor, with a long blonde ponytail, wielding a cybernetic sword in his hand.

"You must really think your tough when you send your army of mindless robots to attack another!"

"Zero, you ungrateful creation, Sigma was right about you, so you think you can stop me, I am your creator and you will do as I say."

"I don't follow your orders, I am a Maverick Hunter, I was approached by some weird cat thing called Mewtwo, who answered my question, What Am I Fighting For? Now I fight alongside the ones who are trying to put a stop to this Antilight Invasion."

"Foolish Reploid, you will be destroyed!" Wily said as he sent more Antilight Cyberdemons to attack Zero as he and Megaman would combine their attacks to take down the demons, then a beep was heard as Zero made contact with a female voice.

"Zero come in, this is an emergency, some Strange Meteorite is heading your direction!"

"What, oh no, this is not good, I think we better evacuate!" Zero said as Mega Man approached him

"We can't just yet, we need to obtain the Krazoa Spirits to reform the Purelight."

"Are you crazy, if that thing crashes, we'll all be dead, we better find a way off this planet fast." Zero said as Samus approached and scanned the Meteor that was heading their was as it looked familiar to her.

"It's a Phazon Leviathan, if it crashes here it'll spread Phazon throughout the area corrupting anything that it infects." Samus said as she received and incoming message as she opened up her arm console. "Commander Malkovich."

"Samus, that Leviathan is stronger than that of Phazon, it appears to be made with the Antilight, listen if that Leviathan touches Krazoa, all of those Dinosaurs, including yourself and your comrades will all be obliterated by the Antilight, hurry and try to get everybody out of there immediately."

"I'll try!" Samus said as she pushed some buttons on her console to contact another person. "Fox, come in, it's Samus, please hurry and find the Krazoa Spirits, a Leviathan made up of Antilight is about to crash onto the Planet, and I fear for not only us, but everyone of the Dinosaurs here on Sauria.

"Oh no that's terrible, all right we'll hurry!" Fox said, as he, Falco, Krystal, and Trick made their way to the Krazoa Palace. "Tricky, go back to your family and warn them of what's going on, and find somewhere that you can take cover from."

"All right, Fox take care!" Tricky said as he dashed back to find his Mother, as the Starfox Trio made their way inside Krazoa Palace. The Trio made their way through the palace towards a shrine, as the place looked familiar to both Fox and Krystal.

"It was here, where I was trapped inside that Krystal and you rescued me."

"I remember it, but now's not the time to reminisce, Krazoa Spirits, we really need your help." Fox said as a strange light began to form as the face of what resembled the faces in the palace approached Fox.

"Fox McCloud, you have returned the Krazoa Palace, is there something we Krazoa spirits can help you with?"

"First we need your powers to add and help restore the Purelight, to combat the Antilight; and also a Leviathan made of Antilight is about to crash onto Krazoa and all of the tribes here are in serious danger and that is what we need your help with."

"So the power of the Antilight has been reformed, this is indeed a very dire situation, we better get together and form a barricade to stop this Leviathan from wiping out the Planet." The Kroazoa Spirits looked up in the direction of the Leviathan as it was coming closer as they banded together to create some form of barrier to try to halt the Leviathan. "Fox, while we try to halt the Leviathan for as long as we can, get every Dinosaur Tribe to Evacuate the Planet immediately."

"Right, i'll contact General Pepper to deploy Ships big enough to fit them, though, we half to try our best." Fox said as he took out a Radio to contact the Cornerian Army. "General Pepper, this is Starfox, do you read me, over?"

"Starfox, this is General Pepper, where is your location?"

"We're on Sauria, but we need to get some immediate Shelter for the Dinosaurs of Sauria; a Leviathan containing the Antilight is about to crash on Sauria and all of the Tribes here are in serious danger and we need to get them to safety as quick as possible."

"It sounds like a very serious matter, all right i'll deploy some ships hopefully large enough to be able to hold the Earthwalkers and Cloudrunners."

"Thanks General, the safety of these Dinosaurs is a priority at the moment." Fox said ending his communication. "Let's return to Thorntail Hollow and help out the others." Fox said leading Krystal and Falco back to Thorntail Hollow to find everybody struggling against Space Pirates, Cyberdemons, and now Ings that were starting to not only attack them, but infect the Dinosaurs as well. "This is terrible, what just happened?" Fox asked seeing Earthwalkers and Cloudrunners both becoming infected with the Antilight.

"FOOOOOOOXXXXX!" Tricky's Voice echoed as Fox was approached by his one time sidekick, the Cloudrunner Tricky, this time Tricky's eyes were Blood Red and the Antilight began to illuminate around him.

"Tricky, NO!" Fox said as all of a sudden the Antilight began to surround everyone, as the same little girl from before appeared.

"Looks like this friendship is history, just like the rest of the world shall be; now Tricky, be a good pet, and feast on the Fox, Lord Daraku is craving more Souls." The girl said as Falco aimed his blaster at the girl.

"Listen you little brat, you can tell your crummy master, that he ain't gettin Fox's Soul, not whie i'm here."

"Well let's see if your friend feels that way, because he seems, Hungry!" the girl said as Tricky charged at Fox knocking him down; both Falco and Krystal didn't want to attack Tricky because he was still their friend, but Fox was in trouble. As Fox looked in horror at his possessed friend looking ready to feast on his one time friend, Zero came dashing forward with his blade slashing Tricky.

"No one should ever eat their friends; I don't know who you are, but if you're really this Fox's friend, you'll snap out of it, and fight the Antilight."

"So you want to interfere with my meal, well fine than, i'll eat you too." Tricky said Dashing over to Zero as Mega Man began to fire away at Tricky. While Fox was laying on the ground trying to recover, Mewtwo appeared next to him with a look of urgency.

"The Krazoa Spirits are not going to be able to hold that Leviathan, I hate to do this but there's no possible way to save all of these Dinosaurs; everyone, please take the Krazoa Spirits and follow me back to the Gathering Hall.

"But the Dinosaurs?" Fox asked as Mewtwo shook his head.

"Look, it's not possible to be able to save all of these Dinosaurs; look we really need the Krazoa Spirits, if we lose them, than we can kiss our whole Universe Goodbye; I know you want to sdave Tricky, but there's nothing you can do, retreat and we'll get our revenge as soon as we have everything we need."

"Falco, Krystal, we need to get the Krazoa Spirits and retreat, there is nothing we can do."

"Foxy, you sure about dat?"

"I am, Falco let's get the Sprits and get the others to follow Mewtwo out of here." Fox said as he approached the Spirits who we're struggling to stall the Leviathan. "Krazoa Spirits, there's no other choice, we half to let the Leviathan fall, it's a sacrifice we need to make in order to ensure we stop the Antilight completely.

The Krazoa Spirits looked at Fox and one of them entered Fox's body like it did in the past. "Fox McCloud, you are right, we can't stall this Leviathan, i'm afraid we half to go with you and make sure we reform the Purelight; the rest of us will enter the bodies of your allies." Fox nodded as the other Krazoa Spirits entered the bodies of Falco, Krystal, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Captain Falcon as they met with Samus, Olimar, Calem, Serena, Mega Man, and Zero as Mewtwo would stand at the front opening a portal.

"Everybody, follow me into the portal, we half to let the Leviathan hit, time is running out, and there isn't much we can do to help these Dinosaurs, we need the Krazoa Spirits to form the Purelight and stop Daraku, we'll get our revenge soon, but for now, return to the Gathering hall with me." Mewtwo said as they all followed him through the Portal and back to the Gathering Hall as the Antilight Leviathan Crashed into Dinosaur Planet, transforming it into a wasteland of nothing but Antilight, as the little girl from before was seen standing all alone in the center of the ruins once known as Thorntail Hollow of Sauria.

"Dinosaurs were meant to be extinct, and soon all of humanity and everything else will be soon, and soon, the New Universe will begin, all that's left to eliminate, is that ugly eyesore known as the Sun." The Little girl said as she skipped and hopped away from the wasteland as she disappeared into the darkness of Antilight. "The Itsy Bitsy Humans, Climbed up the Purelight Spout, Down came the Antilight, and killed the humans off, the sun never came cause The Antilight Destroyed it, and The Itsy Bitsy Humans, all became extinct. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back at the Gathering Hall Mewtwo brought back with him the ones who went to Sauria to retrieve the Krazoa Spirits. It was bittersweet for Fox, seeing his one time friend Tricky become a puppet for the Antilight, and the planet of Sauria now destroyed by the Antilight, as he received a message from General Pepper.

"Fox, Sauria has been..."

"Yeah I know General, sorry but it was a sacrifice we had to make in order to be able to fight the Antilight."

"Well i'm sure you did what was best."

"We will avenge all of those Dinosaurs that were killed by the Antilight, that is a promise." Fox said ending the transmission as Zero looked over at him.

"Hey I understand how you feel about losing someone important to you, I have felt that pain myself, when I lost someone."

"Yeah, but Tricky was a good friend, and he really helped me out a lot back there, but that wasn't the Tricky I know, I wonder how he got infected with the Antilight?"

"Don't ask me, i'm new to this whole Invasion, besides i'm trying to find what my purpose is for fighting."

"Z...Z...ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said an eerie voice that somehow sounded familiar to Zero

"Iris, is that you?" Zero said as he began to hear, what sounded like the voice of Iris.

"ZEEEEEEROOOOOOOO!"

"Iris, I thought you we're dead, where are you?"

"I'm right here Zero." said the voice of what appears to be a Reploid with brunette hair, green eyes, blue and red mechanical armor, but the aura of Antilight surrounded her and her green eyes soon changed to blood red. "You let me die, it's your fault, you wanted to fight for me but...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FAILED!" Just then a large blade, Impaled Iris's body as she fell into Zero's Arms.

"No Not again, WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!" Zero cried as all of a sudden Iris's Soul began to escape her body and was consumed by the same monsterous face from before, however Zero didn't recognize it, as he looked at it in fear. "You...Y...You...M..MONSTER!"

"_NOW, Get ready to join her, your Soul is..."_

"ZERO...ZERO!" Zero woke up as it was all an illusion as he saw Mewtwo in front of him. "That was an illusion created by the Antilight.

"But it was so real, Iris, she..." Zero said as Mewtwo looked at Zero

"The Antilight has the power to create illusions to prey on the mental weakness of those that oppose it, it's an easy way for Daraku to take the Souls easily just by playing Mind Games."

"That's Insane, we need to hurry up and put a stop to this, I don't want to relive that nightmare ever again."

"Don't worry Zero; as soon as Mario, Link, Sonic, Pit, and the Others return we will have all that we need to bring the fight to the Antilight." Mewtwo said as everybody all nodded in agreement.

A Frienship has been severed, a Planet was destroyed by the Antilight, and more mind games are being played; will Mario and his comrades obtain the Star Rod, not that the Krazoa Spirits have been obtained all that is left is the Star Rod, will that be the last light of hope in putting an end to the horrors of the Antilight? Find out in the next chapter of the Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued!


	9. Chapter 8: Fallen Stars, Bloody Scars

Falling Stars, Bloody Scars

Star Haven, a peaceful utopia where the Star Kids that are fully raised in Starborn Valley become adult stars, looking to fulfill the wishes of the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom alongside the help of the Seven Star Spirits, and the Star Rod. Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, Yoshi, Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Palutena, and Viridi all made their way to the peaceful Star Haven taking a look in awe of it's beauty.

"This place looks so pretty; i get a feeling of peace everywhere I turn, this looks like something out of a fairy tale." Pit said in his usual, upbeat tone.

"Pit, try to stay focused, we need to get the Star Rod, luckily Rosalina has ties here, so we can snag the Star Rod, before Daraku's forces learn of this place."

"Princess Peach, is that you?" cried a voice, as the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom looked around, somewhat recognizing the voice.

"Huh, is that...TWINK?" said Peach as a little Star being, as it floated over Peach and Mario.

"Princess Peach, Mario it's me Twink, you remember me, when we took the Star Rod back from Bowser and saved the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hello Twink, it's good to see you again." Peach said as she smiled as Twink floated over the group. "Who are these guys?"

"There are our friends, this is Link he's a Hero from the land of Hyrule, That's Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, Pit the Angel of light and a general in the Skyworld Army, The Goddess of Light Palutena, and the Goddess of Nature Rosalina, oh do you happen to know Rosalina?"Mario said as everybody nodded and smiled as Twink approached Rosalina.

"So you're the Queen of the Cosmos?"

"Hello Star Child; it's good to know that you are safe under the care of the Star Spirits."

"Indeed Queen Rosalina, Eldstar and the others have helped me out in granting wishes to all those in the Mushroom Kingdom, however, the Guardian down at Shooting Star Summit, has told me that all of the wishes from the stars are fading as a result of the Antilgiht."

"This is indeed a terrible situation, but Twink, we need to obtain the Star rod in order to restore the Purelight, and combat the Antilight."

"All right, my Queen, let's go tell Eldstar and the other Star Spirits what's going on?" Twink said, just then, the bright and sparkly Star Haven began to get covered in the Darkness of the Antilight As Mario and his allies looked in horror. "Oh no, we're too late, they're here."

"Not if we put a stop to it, before it spreads, Link you and Pit defend Star Haven from the Antilight, i'm going into the Star Shrine with Peach, Yoshi, and Kirby to take the Star Rod, anybody else just stay with Link and Pit." Mario said as everybody nodded. Mario jumped on Yoshi and Road off into the Palace with Peach riding a Warp Star with Kirby as they make their way inside the palace as Link, pit, Zelda, Rosalina, Palutena, Virdi, and Twink stood ready to fight as Shadow Beasts, Ings, Aparoids, and Shadow Soldiers began to drop from the Antilight Portal. Mario made his way inside the Shrine to find the Star Rod still in the Center and the Seven Star Spirits Guarding it, with their very existence. "Seven Star Spirits, I need the Star Rod; the world is in serious danger, right now Star Haven is under attack by the power of the Antilight.

"Greetings Mario, Wait a minute, did you just say the Antilight; and they're here at Star Haven?" Eldstar asked looking worried as Mario nodded."This is indeed grim, The Antilight has been reformed, and it's true, the Star Rod is needed to reform the Purelight; Mario go ahead and take the Star Rod with you, you and your allies are this Universe's Hope for freedom." Just as Mario was about to approach the Star Rod all of a Sudden the Star Rod shattered into pieces and the Seven Star Spirits turned into Star dust, as the bright sanctuary would be morphed into a nightmare made by none other than the Antilight.

_"Twinkle Twinkle, little stars; how I hate, everything you are; may your light, shatter like glass; may the nightmares, haunt the mass. Shatter Shatter little stars, how I love, humanity's scars. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The Girl began to sing as Mario began to hold his head, and looked over at the girl.

"Who are you?" Mario asked the girl as she skipped over to him.

_"I'm Emi; tell me, are you really a true hero, all you do is rescue this dumb Princess; she is useless to you." _Emi said as she looked over at Princess Peach.

"Mario is a real hero, he saves me from Bowser and from the Shadow Queen."

_"HAHAHAHA! Do you think the Shadow Queen would die after Mario defeated her and saved you; no she lives, those that share the blood of Daraku can never truly be destroyed."_

"Little Girl, why are you here, and where is your family?"

_"My name is EMI, and my family is the Antilight!"_

"That can't be right, please come with us, we can help you."

_"Help me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA; it's you that needs help, you always need help because you are weak." _Just then Peach found herself in some candlelit corridor as she began to hear a very bone chilling laugh.

"Hello, where am I, Mario, where are you?"

_"MARIOOOOOOO, isn't going to save you this time, Princess!" _Princess Peach turned around to find the Shadow Queen behind her, as Peach was struck with fear, as the very Shadow Queen possessed her body, and has returned._"We meet again, Princess Peach, last time I took your body, but your knight saved you and defeated me, but now i'm back with the blood of the Antilight, and now I shall have your SOUL!" _The Shadow Queen said as the candles began to bleed, and the Antilight it self began to surround the corridor, as Princess Peach took off running. Peach saw a door but a wall of fire blocked her way as she was trapped as the Princess began screaming for Mario to rescue her.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peach cried as the Shadow Queen closed in on her until she heard a voice.

"Peach...Peach...PEEEEEEEAAAAAAAACH!" Peach all of a sudden was snapped back into reality along with Mario by the Star Spirits who we're still floating over guarding the Star Rod. "An illusion created by the Antilight."

"That was a horrible nightmare, i'm happy it wasn't real." Peach said holding onto Mario, as Mario approached the Star Rod.

"Mario, go ahead and take the Star Rod and make haste back to Mewtwo and then we will bring the fight to the Antilight." Eldstar said as Mario picked up the Star Rod as explosions outside were heard. "Mario, defend tar Haven at all costs, and bring the Star Rod to Subtime, I'll contact Mewtwo to pick you up." Mario nodded as he took the Star Rod with him as he along with Peach, Kirby, and Yoshi dashed outside with Link, Pit, Rosalina, Pauletena, and Virdi all under attack by the Koopalings.

"Surrender the Star Rod, or all of the stars will be shattered at the Mercy of the Antilight." Bowser Jr. said as he and the Koopalings charged at Mario and his allies as the heroes held their own against the group of heroes, however Pit was blindsided from behind as he looked up at Dark Pit standing over him.

"As always, copycat is in my way; too bad for you; this will mark your end." Dark Pit said pointing his staff at Pit only to get a kick in the gut as Pit jumped to his Feet

"I refuse to be finished; you joined the Antilight, now it's time for me to bring you back to your senses." Pit said as he began to fight with his Darker Doppleganger; meanwhile above the Battlefield was Majora and Zant that were facing the direction of the Moon.''

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA; now to bring our plan into motion; and make sure the Purelight doesn't fully reform." Zant said as Majora extended his hand and began to chant a Spell.

"SA MA FU LE NI NO LA SO TO HAIL DARAKU" Majora chanted as some Dark energies began to surround the moon as a Face appeared and the eyes of Majora glowed and began to move. The Moon began to make it's descent, as the Purelight heroes was able to get a break from fighting and looked in horror at the moon that was slowly descending on Star Haven.

"Oh no, the Moon; this is just like what my Ancestor had to deal with in Termina; Majora and Zant." Link said as Zant and Majora moved over into Link's direction and approached the Hylian Hero.

"So you're the next of the blood line, it's just too bad he never found his true friend, because she's dead and soon this whole Universe will be as well." Link drew his sword as he charged at Majora only to be blasted by one of Zant's Hand Projectiles. Zant approached Link and drew a blade out of his sleeve only to be attacked by Palutena.

"So you're trying to bring the moon down on us, well we got news for you, we're taking the Star Rod and restoring the Purelight, so try and stop us, demon."

"How convenient, A Goddess that wants to join with mortals to try to stop us the Antilight Army; face facts, you Gods don't stand a chance against Daraku."

"We sealed him before, we'll seal him again." Palutena said taking her staff against Majora's Dark Magic; meanwhile Mewtwo was receiving a telepathic transmission from Eldstar.

"Mewtwo, this is Eldstar, Mario has taken the Star Rod, please make a portal sending him back so the preparations to restore the Purelight can be made."

"Roger, i'll open a portal right...just then portals began to open and Shadow Beasts, Ings, Shadow Sirens, Aparoids, Antilight Cyber Demons all began to surround the heroes in the Gathering Hall. "Oh no, how did they find us?"

"HEHEHEHE"

"It's that girl again, listen Emi, if that's your name, how did you find us, and why now?"

"I dunno; Master Daraku tells me who to attack and that's how I find them."

"Why don't he attack us himself, instead oh hiding behind a little girl; like a coward."

"HEHEHE! You insult my mater; he's only biding his time; the Invasion and Attack on Earth is about to start, and he knows what you're doing and sent me to stop you."

"Emi, you're a human child, I can't harm you, your family is dead and yet, somehow you ended up being a part of the Antilight; we can restore you, just break free of Daraku's control."

"No, Master Daraku is my true family; you never had a family, you are a genetically inferior clone of a Pokemon; you are but a mere shadow." *some Shadow Beasts and Ings began to surround Mewtwo. "HAHAHAHA, if you want to know about my full power and what i'm capable of; just see with your own eyes." Mewtwo would find himself transported to what appears to be the inside of a Test Tube, it was something Mewtwo remembers all so well.

"No this memory it can't be...?"

"It looks like our creation is almost complete, the creation of the World's Strongest Pokemon; we'll let Giovanni know so he may test out his functions."

"I'm starting to remember this now; this was where I awakened, born into the world as only a clone, used as an experiment for humans."

"HAHAHAHA, do you like this stroll down memory lane, how about I refresh it even further." The glass of the Test Tube Shatters and Mewtwo is free as he sees the researchers approach him; except they have blood red eyes and the aura of the Antilight surrounding them.

"Now clone, you will learn your place and help Giovanni, No Lord Daraku cover this Universe with the Antilight."

"No, I would never join that monster, I am against everything that monster stands for."

"Than die!" One of the researchers pointed a gun at Mewtwo, just then Mewtwo's psychic powers caused the gun to explode, however some shadowy hands began to grab a hold of Mewtwo as Mewtwo struggled to break free.

"HAHAHAHAHA, nice try Mewtwo, now prepare to meet your maker, oh Lord Daraku, another Soul for you." Mewtwo however broke freem and was able to use his Psychic Powers on Emi.

"I don't want to hurt you Emi, Daraku is using you, if you join me, we can find your real family.

"I have no family, but your friends will make for an excellent meal."

"What!" Just then, dozens of screams can be heard as it sounded like everybody from the gathering hall. "What have you done!"

"HAHAHA Lucas wants his mommy and brother, and big brother Red's daddy is dead; Lucina could not save Daddy Chrom, Iris is dead Zero, and she's never coming back, Fox your dad is dead, and he just wants you to give up, the list goes on and on and on and on, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So you're playing with their emotions, as a way to win?"

"Yes, it's game over for you heroes; Let the Invasion Begin!"

In the City of Tokyo Japan, it was a beautiful day; people everywhere going about their business, playing the new video games, checking out the new animes, collecting trading cards and battling with eachother; however the Rising Sun over Tokyo soon began to darken as shadows crept forth starting to surround Japan's Capital City. Before long Shadow Beasts, Shadow Sirens, Ings, Antilight Cyberdemons and more all began to attack the citizens of Tokyo. As the attacks went on, innocent people were getting slaughtered, cars, buildings, all sorts of structures began to crumble. With every life that was taken, humans souls began to fly out of the bodies of the slain and began to gather as a massive shadowy hand stretched out, and the souls began to be absorbed into the hand. The hand than approached the mouth of the face that haunted the psyche, of the purelight heroes.

**"Delicious Souls, but I crave more, more, MORE...May the Antilight consume this pathetic planet." **The Demon opened it's cape to reveal Human Faces that were screaming out in agony as the Antilight itself began to cover the entire Earth. The Antilight itself stretched out and cover the skies from China to Singapore, stretching al lthe way to Europe as France, Italy, Ireland, England all began to be covered with Antilight, even all the way to the United States, this Demon began to laugh at his accomplishments as Emi appeared from the portal.

_"Master Daraku, I have done exactley what you said, those heroes are trapped in their own nightmare, and soon their souls will belong to you." _Emi said bowing her head at Daraku.

**"Excelent work Emi, those Heroes shall not restore the Purelight, and the Age of the Antilight begins now, my Army, it is time that we finish the last phase of this invasion."**

Back in Star Haven, The heroes were overwhelmed by the Onslaught from the attack by the Antilight Army, as the Moon was mere moments from crashing onto Star Haven, as Mario desperately defended the Star Rod, which was the only thing they needed to fight the Antilight with. However Majora and Zant appeared to be calling off the attack.

"Children, our master calls us, we have stalled long enough, the Antilight Invasion has begun, Earth is now but a distant memory." Majora said as he, Zant, Dark Pit, and the Koopalings all escaped, leaving the heroes stranded, with a falling Moon about to strike Star Haven., Mario used the Star rod to try to create something to stop the moon, but it was to no avail, just then a Portal opened and Chronos came out of it.

"Mario, Link, hurry up into this portal with the Star Rod." Chronos called out as Mario looked over and the others nodded as they had no choice but to retreat, as they all made their way through the portal, with the Star Rod, as the Moon crashed into the Star Haven, obliterating it. Mario and the others made their way back to the Gathering Hall to find everybody there surrounded by Antilight, but standing still.

"What happened, has everybody been infected; I bet this is the work of that Witch, Emi?" Pit said as Chronos nodded.

"Yes they have been infected with the very Darkness of the Antilight that messes with the Human Psyche, however you were awakened because someone was able to snap you out of their thoughts, however everybody else appears to be in a deeper state, including Mewtwo; right now, we half to restore the Purelight." Chronos said, just then Emi's laugh could be heard.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, not so fast, if you think you're just going to easily restore the Purelight, than how about I show you a new trick." _Emi snapped her fingers and all of a sudden Robin, Lucina, Shulk, Ness, Red, Lucas, Marth, Zero, Mega Man, Sonic all began to move in the form of a Zombie.

"What have you done to them?" yelled Link, as Emi laughed.

_"The Antilight goes through their pores and as a result, infected them allowing their souls to be trapped in a nightmare, while their bodies become my personal weapons, in the forms of zombies. Now attack those that oppose the Antilight! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Laughed Emi, As Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, Peach, Zelda, Roslalina, Palutena, and Viridi all see the zombified corpses of their allies controlled by the Antilight.

With Mario and his allies now having the Final Key to unlocking the power of the Purelight, can they use it's power to stop the spread of the Antilight, and with the power of the Antilight, infecting the Earth, and slowly killing every human being; could the Human Race be finished? What are the origins of Emi, is she really under Daraku's control, and can Mario and friends save the rest of their allies, and will they be able to overcome the control of the Antilight? find out in the next chapter of The Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued!


	10. Chapter 9: Desperate Times

Desperate Times

The Antilight was starting to cover the Earth at a slow but dangerous pace, humans and other beings all over the world were starting to see this Darkness develop and monsters dropping out of the shadows to attack any innocent civilian. The Power of the Antilight was also draining the energy of humans everywhere as they began to feel helpless against it's power as the pores of the Antilight begin to enter the bodies of any human that is standing under the veil of Antilight. Back at the Gathering Hall the Antilight has made it's way through the barriers that tried it's best to block it, but failed as most of Nintendo's Greatest Heroes have been infected with the Antilight, and they were moving like Zombies. But only a select few have been saved Mario along Link, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, Pit, Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Palutena, and Viridi watching in disbelief, as they witnessed their allies, under control by the Antilight.

"Our allies have been taken over by the power of the Antilight, we need them to restore the Purelight. Palutena said, as they heard the voice of Emi, the little girl, that's been orchestrating everything laughing at what she is doing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Where is your precious Purelight plan now; you failed hard, now prepare to serve Lord Daraku FOREVER!"

"You listen here, you're still a human, and a spoiled brat at the most." Viridi said to Emi as the Possessed Child approached the Goddess of Nature.

"You dare to call me spoiled, you hate humans and punish them with your reset bomb all because they're messing up your precious nature, isn't that right Viridi?"

"Maybe, but we all share the common enemy in Daraku, and as for you Emi, you're a human possessed by Daraku, your parents were killed and..." before Viridi was finished a ball of Dark Energy struck her knocking down the Nature Goddess.

"Never ever speak about me having any Human relations, you may be a Goddess but the power of the Antilight, can destroy even the mightiest of Gods; enough talk, minions, finish them off, right now!" Emi ordered, as all of a sudden time itself began to freeze, as Chronos the God of Time came through a portal and approached Mario and his allies.

"Mario, I have stopped the flow of time so you and your allies can gather the objects to reform the Purelight, grab them and hurry through the portal to Subtime, Time will be restored and I can't hold this forever, so get moving." Chronos ordered As Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, and Kirby dashed over to grab the following The Krazoa Spirits which were held inside of a Krazoa Stone, The Sound Stone with the Eight Melodies, The Azure Flute, The Sools, and the Luminoth Crystals. After gathering them and the Star Rod they along with The Princesses and the Two Goddesses all followed Chronos through the Portal to Subtime as Time returned to normal with Emi breaking free from being temporarily frozen in time.

"So that time God thought he could freeze time just to get the Purelights formed, well then looks like i'll half to send my Master's Right and Left Hands to follow them adn crush them; come my pets, let us go and terrorize the very world that you tried so hard to save." Emi said as she lead the Possessed Heroes out of the Gathering Hall as Chronos and the remaining heroes all found themselves in the Realm of Subtime.

"Lord Permissible, we have returned with the things needed to restore the Purelight."

"It's about time; please hurry, I feel the power of the Antilight already starting to break through here." Permissible said as he pointed out what looked like the Antilight cracking through the skies of Subtime." There isn't much time, get the items, and let's bring the fight to the Antilight." Mario and his allies gathered the Luminoth Crystals, the Sools, and The Rod and activated them together along with releasing the Krazoa spirits around them. "Now can one of you take the Flute and play it to the melody of the eight melodies and can someone sing the lyrics?"

"My ancestor played the Ocarina to go through time to defeat Ganondorf, I can try the Eon Flute." Link said picking up the Eon Flute.

"The First Zelda, was able to sing a song about the Gods, and being the reincarnation of Hylia, her voice is my guide, and i'll look at the words and sing them." Zelda said picking up the Sound Stone.

"Zelda activate the Sound Stone so Link can remember how the sound goes and he can record it on the Eon Flute than at the same time, Zelda, you can start to sing the Lyrics." Permissible said as Link and Zelda both looked at the Sound Stone as they activated a Beautiful Melody from the stone as the Two Hylians closed their eyes and let their long ears listen to the sound. After the Melody ended Link looked at the Notes and began to play them on the Eon Flute as Zelda let her voice be heard.

"_Take a melody, Simple as can be Give it some words and Sweet harmony Raise your voices, All day long now, Love grows strong now Sing a melody of love Oh, love. Love is the power Love is the glory Love is the beauty And the joy of spring. Love is the magic Love is the story Love is the melody We all can sing_." Zelda sang while Link played the Melody on the Eon Flute as all of a sudden beams of light began to swirl around them.

"This is it, the Purelight, it's reforming, Rosalina, Palutena, Viridi, do you know the Chant?"

"Yeah, Yeah, we remember the silly chant, well maybe not Rosalina but me and Palutena do, so try to follow along Rosalina." Viridi said as they all gathered to make some chant. "Light of the Purelight, protect us from the wicked of the Darkness of the Antilight; Light of the Purelight, please save us from your eternal enemy, Daraku."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said a voice as both Master and Crazy Hand had found a way into Subtime.

"It's Master and Crazy Hand and it appears that they both are under the control of the Antilight; we can't let them stop the Purelight from forming.

"Mario and I will give these Hands a Handful, let's do this." Pit said making a bad pun as Mario nodded as the Angel and the Heroic Plumber all made their way to Master and Crazy Hand ready to fight. As The Goddesses continued to make the chant to restore the Purelight until all of a sudden some shooting was heard which broke the Goddesses concentration.

"Now what?" Palutena asked as a figure, flying in the sky came down and a gate opened and a shadowy foot stomped on the ground knocking everyone back. The figure descended and it appears to be a woman with black glasses, a mole on her face, black hair and wearing a black outfit wielding two pistols and even had some pistols mounted on her shoes; and had a lollipop in her mouth. "Who are you?"

"The name is Bayonetta, I am an Umbra Witch, and you appear to be connected to the Lumen Sages?" The woman said as she stared at the Goddess of Light.

"Lumen Sages, i'm afraid i've never heard of those before, we're trying to restore the Purelight to save the world from the power of the Antilight, and you interrupted us."

"Oh my apologies, it's just i at the clothing and the light, it made me think you were one of those damned Lumen Sages."

"Excuse me, this is a Family Story, can you please watch the language, and also would you please tell us what these Lumen Sages are?"

"Well little girl, if you want to know, Lumen sages are a group of light dwelling angels that protect a realm known as Paradiso, and my Father was a Lumen Sage and my Mother was an Umbra Witch; however their pact together caused a war between both clans that engulfed Europe in chaos with the Umbra Witches eliminating just about most of the Lumen Sages, all except for my Father, Balder." Bayonetta explained as Palutena, Viridi, and Rosalina listening to her story.

"So you're a witch born from both a Lumen Sage and a Umbra Witch, and it caused a war between the two clans; don't you think there needs to be peace between the two clans?" Palutena asked as Bayonetta twirled the Lollipop in her mouth.

"My Father was corrupted by Loptr, a being that represents half of the God of Chaos: Aesir; he was the one who orchestrated the Witch Hunts and to kill every last Umbra Witch, and I became the Target of those Angels, as My Father looked to resurrect Jubileus, to allow Pardiso to rule over the Universe."

"So Aesir was the reason behind your hatered for us Angels; listen, we can understand your grudge, but we are not your enemies, we are trying to prevent the powerful Antilight from consuming the Entire Universe, and defeat the Demon God Daraku."

"Did you just say, Daraku? I believe i've heard something about an evil God that wanted to consume the Universe with Antilight, but only thought it was just a Fairy Tale us Umbra Witches heard about, so if you Goddesses are not with the Lumen Sages than I will go ahead and let you go back to forming your Purelight, though some little girl told me that you were Lumen Sages working to try to banish us Umbra Witches with your Purelight."

"Who told you that?"

"I believe her name was, Emi."

"That Emi is a little girl that is being controlled by Daraku; her Family was taken by the Antilight Army and Daraku is using Emi to help spread terror to all of humanity."

"That's terrible, i hope there's a way we can save this little girl, for now, restore this Purelight so we may put an end to Daraku's ploy once and for all." Bayonetta said as Palutena, Viridi, and Rosalina once again made their chant. "Light of the Purelight, protect us from the wicked of the Darkness of the Antilight; Light of the Purelight, please save us from your eternal enemy, Daraku." They chanted as some lightning began to spark around them as they would see a glowing light, shine all around them. Master Hand and Crazy Hand was overpowering Mario and Pit and were making their way towards the platform that the Purelight was reforming at, but all of a sudden Bayonetta's Weaves created the form of two giant hands and punched both Master Hand and Crazy Hand sending them both flying. After that the entire surroundings began to morph together and feel like they are becoming merged with the light side of the Twilight Realm, Light Aether and just about every world that represents light as the Power of Purelight began to shine around the fighters as Master Hand and Crazy Hand both retreated back to the Antilight.

"We did it we have restored the Antilight!" Palutena said as Permissable approached them.

"We have restored the Power of the Purelight, now it is time we take the fight to the Antilight, and put an end to their evil, but first we need to restore your comrades that have been taken over by the power of the Antilight.

"Right, so we just make our way back to the Gathering Hall and use the Purelight to restore everybody back to normal?" Rosalina said as Permissable shook his head.

"Unfortunately Emi has taken our allies out of the Gathering Hall and is using them to wreak Havoc all over the world, while under Daraku's control."

"We need to find where they are and restore them immediately before they cause anymore damage; I hope we're not too late." Palutena said as Mario and Link made their way to the platform as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right now our allies have been separated into different parts of our world causing Havoc; the first group we need to save is Robin, Lucina, Shulk, and Ness they are attacking Ness's Hometown of Onett, and Ness's Family is worried for him, we need to restore him along with Shulk, Robin, and Lucina."

"What about Mewtwo, he's more important in helping us?" Rosalina asked as Permissible looked over at Bayonetta.

"Umbra Witch, if you want to truly prove that you are a trustworthy ally, than please use some of the power of the Purelight to restore Mewtwo, he has been a leader to everybody in the fight against the Antilight, and we really need to restore him back to his old self." Permissible said as Bayonetta looked at the lord of Subtime, unsure what to do.

"Who is this, Mewtwo?" Bayonetta asked while licking a Red Lollipop.

"Mewtwo is a Psychic Pokemon and one of the most strongest Pokemon ever, he is a clone of the Pokemon Mew, I can't explain in full detail, just take this Purelight Crystal and use it on Mewtwo to restore him back to his old self, i'll open a portal to send you at the location he is at right now." Pemissible said creating a portal as Bayonetta ran over to the portal and found her self inside the Cathedral like Kalos Pokemon League, however it was in ruins after the attack from the Antilight Army.

"Reminds me of Vigrid in a way." Bayonetta said as she began to hear a noise, and saw a Bipedal Cat Creature with the Antilight surrounding it. "So you must be Mewtwo, well than, looks like it looks like it's up to me to make this Cat, behave. Bayonetta said as she took out er pistols and began shooting at Mewtwo as Mewtwo would use it's psychic powers to dodge the bullets.

"HAHAHAHA! So Umbra Witch, you've decided to help those heroes out, well let me tell you something, you will never restore Mewtwo." said Emi appearing behind Mewtwo.

"We'll see about that, Little one; i'm not here to kill, i'm here to save."

"You think you can save a Pokemon with an evil heart, HAHAHAH take a look for yourself." Emi said as she and Bayonetta were transported to the Island where Mewtwo resides in, as several Trainers and their Pokemon were under attack by Mewtwo.

"Hey you, it's time for you to be brought back to reality, you are a hero that's supposed to lead heroes, to save the world."

"I am no hero, I am Mewtwo, the strongest Pokemon in the world, and my intentions are to destroy this world."

"Well my intentions is to whip a Naughty Cat like, and I can see your under the control of the Antilight."

"I am under no control, I am in charge of my own destiny; now prepare to be destroyed." Mewtwo saud firing a Psychic Ball at Bayonetta's Direction, but the Umbra Witch would jump in the air and avoid the attack and then tossed a Purelight Crystal and activated it's power, as Purelight began to surround the area. "What is this, no, NOOOOO!" Mewtwo screamed as Mewtwo's eyes went back to normal and he looked over at the power that was surrounding him. "The Purelight, it's..."

"NO; you are under my control, now destroy that Umbra Witch!"

"No one controls me, especially you Emi, you should not allow yourself to be under Daraku's control; It was him that killed your parents." Mewtwo said as Emi looked over at Mewtwo as something flashed through her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, how did you...No my only family is..." Emi was starting to feel conflicted as Purelight surrounded her as she saw a vision of a Little House in a Little Village with hills, trees, and everybody is friendly. There lived the same little girl, in her house playing with Pokemon Toys.

"Jigglypuff can sing, and so can I; one day I want to find a Jigglypuff, be it's friend and become a singer, everyone will love our duet, I can imagine it now. _"The Light, as bright as the sun, looking through my window and seeing my friends have fun. Bright Blue Skies, tall trees and birds flying up above; taking into the beauty of the world I love." _sang Emi as she heard a voice call out to her.

"Emi, time for breakfast?" called out a voice as Emi put down her toys and moved away from the window.

"Coming Mommy." The girl said as she made her way downstairs as the Present Emi began to shake her head in and tried to stop the memory. "No this isn't real, this is only an illusion; how can that vile light, create such a false memory?"

"That is no False memory; that is your home, before it was destroyed by Daraku; try to remember, your love of Pokemon, Your Family and Friends, your dreams of becoming a singer."

"No, I will not listen to you, I will go back to Master Daraku and continue to consume this world with Antilight, just because you broke the Power of the Antilight, doesn't mean you can save the others; this world will belong to Lord Daraku, and every soul from every race in this Universe will belong to Master Daraku as well, try to play your mind games the best you can; because it's already to late." Emi said as she dissapeared into a Portal of Antilight as Mewtwo and Bayonetta looked at eachother.

"Thank you for saving me; I was able to be saved because deep down in my mind, I was struggling to fight the hold Emi had over me.

"It was no problem; though at first Emi tried to Manipulate me thinking you Purelight Heroes were against my Clan known as the Umbra Witches."

"We don't even have any idea what Umbra Witches are, the true enemy is Daraku and the Antilight, for now I need to rejoin the others so we can save the rest of our allies."

"Right, however my dear friend Jeanne is trapped in the Inferno and I need to save her."

"The Inferno; what is the Inferno?"

"It's pretty much Hell, where all of us Witches go for making a pact with the Devil."

"Similiar in a way to the Underworld, ruled by Hades; in any case, if you help us stop the Antilight Invasion, we can help you free your friend from this Inferno place."

"Ok it's a deal."Bayonetta said as she and Mewtwo nodded together. Meanwhile back in The Antilight Realm, Everyone had gathered around as they had Eavesdropped on Bayonetta's conversation with Mewtwo.

"Did you hear that, Lord Daraku; apparently there's this realm called Inferno, where Evil Souls gather in the Afterlife; I think there's a chance we can merge their world with our's and the Antilight will be so strong, that those Purelight Heroes will fall to their knees at our might." said Majora, looking over as Daraku's Voice could be heard.

_Indeed, We must make our way to Mount Fimbulvter, and take the Inferno and make it a part of the Antilight, in the meantime, Shadow Queen, I want you to go to the Underworld, and kill Medusa; we can merge the Underworld with the Antilight as well, and I want every purgatorial soul, for myself; as soon as that;s done, we finished off this Universe, by covering the Entire Universe with the Antilight."_ Daraku said as all of his minions nodded ready for their next move.

The Purelight has been restored, and with new allies joining, it looks like there might be some hope; however, the Antilight Army is looking to further expand; what plans does Daraku have that involves both The Underworld and Inferno; and what about Emi, what else will we find out about her origins, and how she became affiliated with Daraku? More answers to the questions will be revealed in the next chapter of The Antilight Invasion."

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 10: The Antilight Grows Darker

The Antilight Grows Darker

The Underworld, a world where only the souls that were banished for their crimes by the gods, dwell. This world is watched over by the Queen of the Underworld Medusa, now free from her control by Hades, Medusa looks to break free and seek her revenge on Palutena and take over the realm of angels, as she was preparing the Underworld Army for an attack.

"Ok Underworld troops, as soon as we have Palutena in her sights we launch our attack and make those angels bleed, and what's left of humanity after this Antilight Invasion, will be turned into stone."

"Foolish Medusa, you think you will turn the very humans that Lord Daraku plans to feast on, into Stone, not if I have anything to say about it." The Shadow Queen said with Dark Pit and an army of Ings, Shadow Sirens, and Twili along side her.

"Shadow Queen, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"I would've turned this world into a burning inferno if it wasn't for those foolish heroes, now Medusa, get out of my way so I may add the Underworld to the Antilight."

"What, you will not take away, what I worked long for to rebuild, I shall turn you into stone." Medusa said as she used her eyes to create a flash to turn the Shadow Queen into Stone but it had no effect on the Shadow Queen as she laughed at Medusa's attempted attack. "What, how are you not a statue?"

"I am not a mortal being; and my power in invulnerable to your magic tricks; now BURN!" The Shadow Queen opened her eyes and a bolt of lightning struck Medusa setting her head snakes on fire.

"NO, how can this happen?" Medusa asked as Dark Pit took out what looked like an arrow containing Antilight and fired it at Medusa.

"No, this cannot be happening!" Medusa cried as the Shadow Queen summoned a bunch of dead hands to grab and drag Medusa down into the Darkness. as The Hands of the Shadow Queen began to torment Medusa, The Shadow Queen and Dark Pit all began to speak some chant.

"DO SI MEI LAH FU TO ME SU!" chanted both the Shadow Queen and Dark Pit as a Antilight Portal opened up and began to consume the Underworld. "Master Daraku, we offer you all of the lost souls of the Underworld for you to feast on." said the Shadow Queen as a number of screaming spirits would be consumed into the Antilight, which what appeared to thousands of Souls now being consumed by the Demon Daraku.

**"Thank you for the offering; now the Underworld and it's thousands of Souls now belong to me, as for now, the Inferno shall be what we will consume next to further expand the Antilight."** The voice of Daraku said as The Shadow Queen and Dark Pit retreated back to the Antilight Realm for now.

Meanwhile in the peaceful town of Onett, there was chaos everywhere as Shadow Beasts, and more monsters of the Antilight began to roam wild all over the peaceful town. Among the chaos causers was Onett Resident Ness along with Shulk, Robin, and Lucina but they were under the control of the Antilight. Those that were watching in horror was Ness's Mother and Sister as they saw their son and brother with a look of a boy possessed.

"Ness sweetie, why are you doing this, you're supposed to be a good kid?" asked Ness's mother as Ness had a smile on his face.

"Must destroy Pokey Minch!" Ness said as the Giant Mechon from before known as Metal Face has Pokey Minch encased inside of a energy barrier over top the Minch House.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Minch family, nothing more than a lying bunch of Fat and Greedy Pigs; and their idiot son was lead to believe that weakling Giygas is the most evil being there is, wrong, my Lord Daraku is and now it's time to make an example; Ness, go ahead and slay your Arch Enemy and we'll take care of the rest." Said Emi as she was orchestrating the attack. Lucina would hand Ness her Falchion sword as he would approach Pokey.

"Yes, Pokey is a bully, he must pay with his life." Ness said under possession as memories of being bullied by Pokey Flashed in his mind.

"He taunted you, mocked you, his greedy family wanted money from you, he betrayed you, he deserves to have his blood spilled all over the Earth for his sins. Now take Lucina's Sword and slice him into Pork Chops." Emi said as Ness was about to take Lucina's Falchion to strike Pokey with before the attack was halted by Mewtwo who used his Psychic powers to knock the sword out of Ness's Hands. "YOU AGAIN, TRAITOR!"

"The real Ness would never Kill another human; even if it was his enemy." Mewtwo said looking at Emi.

"Hm, well let's see what Ness thanks of that; also Shulk, Robin, Lucina, attack the Traitor!" Emi ordered as The Three Swordfighters dashed at Mewtwo with their weapons as Mario, Link, and Pit thwarted the attack.

"Ness, Shulk, Robin, Lucina use this to fight the Antilight." Mewtwo said tossing a Purelight Crystal as the Purelight began to surround the area as Ness, Shulk, Lucina, and Robin all stopped their attacks, mesmerized by the Purelught.

"No step away from the light; it's trying to blind you!" all of a sudden the Purelight transported everybody to a battlefield with light and darkness crossedover as Ness, Shulk, Robin, and Lucina waking up.

"What's going on, where am I?" Robin said as he looked over and saw the others around him. "Hey you guys, do you know where we are at?"

"I have no idea Robin, either that was a dream but it all feels so real." Lucina said as Ness began to tug on Shulk's arm with a look of worry.

"Hey bro; that looks like us, only more eviler." Ness said as Shulk along with Lucina and Robin see what appeared to be Antilight versions of themselves with evil looking smiles.

"You would rather be weak than be strong, have you forgotten what they have done?" said the voice of the Antilight clone of Shulk showing the Mechons killing Fiora and Pokey betraying Ness joining Giygas.

"You are nothing more than evil manifestations of ourselves, it's time we used the Purelight to cleanse the Antilight from our bodies once and for all, let's tip the scales." Robin said as the four heroes dashed over to attack their shadowy doppelgangers. Everybody did battle with their doppelgangers, however the power of the Antilight was over powering them as they felt themselves being crushed under the power of the Antiight.

"You are nothing without the power of the Antilight, now your souls belong to Lord Daraku." said Antilight Shulk as he took the Dark Manado and was looking to strike the real Shulk before Ness intervened.

"PK Thunder!" Ness cried focusing an electrical attack at the Antilight version of Shulk. "Don't hurt my big brother!" Just then Ness was hit in the leg with the Baseball bat from the Antilight Doppelganger of himself as the Shadowy clone tried to bash Ness's skull in with a bat before Shulk dashed over and back slashed the clone of Ness, as Shulk helped Ness to his feet.

"Are you ok, little buddy?" Shulk asked helping the boy that calls him his big brother up.

"Yeah, though my leg hurts a bit."

"We'll treat that after we help Lucina and Robin." Shulk said as Ness nodded as they dashed over with Ness helping Lucina by firing PK Fire at the Antilight clone of Lucina and Shulk using the Manado to slash at The Clone of Robin helping him out.

"Thanks for the help."

"It's no problem we're all in this together." Shulk said as the Group looked over as the clones all began to morph into eachother forming some type of creature. "What on Bionis is going on?" Shulk asked as Ness began to tug a bit at Shulk's arm with Shulk providing comfort to his younger friend as the Antilight clones transformed into a Four Headed Bipedal Beast, made out of a swarm of Antilight. "Everyone let's go all out and attack that thing." Shulk said as he, Ness, Lucina, and Robin all lashed out against the Antilight Beast but the beast would breath a breath of Antilight trying to attack the four heroes as they did their best to avoid contact with the attack. The Beast than used tentacles to try to constrict Lucina as Robin would try to cut her free.

"Help, please!" Lucina cried in fear as the Beast opened it's mouth looking to devour Lucina as Robin and Shulk would use their weapons to free Lucina as Ness would focus a thunder attack on the Antilight Beast.

"PK THUNDER" Ness cried as his Thunder projectile would hit the Beast in it's open mouth; stunning it as Shulk and Robin was able to break Lucina Free as they would unload their attacks on the monster. Then a ray of Purelight shined down on the dark swarm of Antilight as the beast found itself weakened, as Mewtwo was using the Power of the Purelight to hold back the Monster.

"Now Finish off the Beast!: Mewtwo cried as Ness, Shulk, Robin, and Lucina charged at the beast only foe a swirl of Antilight blocked the Purelight's Power as it began to absorb the best as they all heard a laugh.

**"Do you honestly think you could easily defeat one of my many manifestations; you only got lucky; but now it's time for the real fun to begin"** The Voice said as Mewtwo looked over knowing what it was.

"Daraku, Where are you?" All of a sudden the Battlefield was transofrmed again this time showing Onett in Flames and Chaos. "What's going on?" Mewtwo asked as he saw Pokey lying in a pool of blood on the ground. as Ness ran over to his Rival and Neighbor but only to be stopped in his tracks by Metal Face who's sharp claws were covered in Blood.

"AWW what's the mater Psychic Boy; even though you and Pokey hate eachother, you still care for the useless Fatso; either way, it's time that Lord Daraku to have some Human Flesh and Souls to feed on." A Massive Shadowy hand appeared and Grabbed Pokey's dead body and tossed it in the air and the Face of Daraku appeared in the Sky and devoured Pokey, as Ness looked in fear, just then he heard screaming in the area, as he ran over and saw a house on fire, and a Woman's voice calling out for help.

"Ness...NESS...is that you?" A voice said as Ness ran over and saw his Mother and Sister trapped inside their house while it is on fire.

"Mom..Tracey, hang on me and my friends will get you out of here?" Ness said as he and Shulk walk into Ness's burning house only for the Roof to be ripped off by the Hand of Daraku, as the Face of the Antilight Demon God with a wicked smile as everyone stood frozen in fear.

**"Time for a nice, HOT FRESH MEAL." **Daraku said as his hand grabbed Tracey and Ness's Mom and began to crush their bones with one hand.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Ness wasn't able to move, all he could do was watch in horror as his Mother and Sister would then be tossed in the air and then land inside the Mouth of the Antilight Demon God Daraku. as Ness fell to his knees as Daraku licked his demonic face.

**"Their Flesh made for a delicious meals and it's too bad Ness, you stood up to Giygas, but I make you fall to your knees as you helpless watch me devour your neighbors and your family; as for you Manado Boy, I have a special Surprise for you."** Daraku opened up one of his wings that housed thousands of tortured souls screaming and Daraku pulled out several of them which turned out to be Shulk's Friends from The Bionis, which were Reyn, Sharla, Juju, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and a girl that Shulk remembered.

"No...everyone...F.. ! You monster, FREE THEM!" Shulk Demanded as all of a sudden the enviroment began to change around Ness and Shulk as they began to hear what sounded like Emi's Voice as Ness and Shulk found themselves spinning around in circles and found themselves falling through air as they fell unconscious after landing inside of what appeared to be a Circus Tent, after about what felt like an Hour Ness began to stir awake.

"Where am I? Is this The Circus, just then Ness looked over at Shulk as began shaking him. "Bro wake up."

"Five more minutes, Fiora!" Shulk said oblivious that Ness is trying to wake him up, as Ness began to tickle Shulk's neck a bit. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, hey i'm really feeling it." Shulk said as he woke up and found himself face to face with Ness. "Oh Ness, what happened?"

"I don't know, one moment I witnessed seeing my Mother and Sister get devoured by that monster, and now we're inside some Circus." Ness said taking a look around the Circus as he felt Shulk's Hand touch his Shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your Family Ness, I have lost all of my friends thanks to that monster and now we have a new goal, to destroy Daraku and put an end to the Antilight once and for all." Shulk said as Ness wrapped his arms around Shulk and buried his face in Shulk's Abdomen, crying. Robin and Lucina also regained consciousness watching Shulk comfort Ness.

"That's really sweet of you Shulk, Ness Really cares for you like a brother." Lucina said as Shulk smiled comforting Ness. Then all of a sudden a laugh was heard as a strange looking Clown began to approach the group with an Aura of Antilight, and Crimson Eyes.

"HAHAHAHA, Hello Children, it's me Darko The Clown and welcome to the Antilight Circus, HAHAHAHAHA!" The Clown said as Ness took Shulk by the hand with Robin and Lucina standing their ground.

"Really, A Clown, come on guys let's take down this Clown." Robin said as the Clown continued to laugh.

"You think i'm a joke, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, i'll show you what it is to be FUNNY! Now let's start the Show." The Clown said as a Swarm of Antilight swarmed around the Clown mutating and transforming him into what looked like a Giant Spider with the Clown's Face as the head of the Spider as it took it's eight legs and approached the group of four. The Four of them acted fast and began charging at the Antilight Clown Spider, with Shulk using the Manado on the legs with Robin using his Magic to attack with, while Lucina played defense, and Ness using his PSI Powers on the Spider, but this Spider had some tricks, as it spat out a stringy web trapping the Four heroes on a Spider Web. The Four Heroes were struggling to free themselves from the Web but the Spider had it's pray has the Clown Spider would walk onto the Web ready to devour the Four heroes. As the Clown opened it's mouth a Beam of Purelight shot out and fired at the Spider, as the one that shot the Purelight was Mewtwo who used his Psychic Powers to free Ness, Shulk, Lucina, and Robin from the web as the Clown Spider would dissolve into the swarm again as Emi would appear.

"You dare interupt My Circus, you will pay." Emi said as Mewtwo would use the Purelight on Emi to create another memory in Emi's mind from her home. "Good Morning Mommy and Daddy." Emi said sitting in a Chair at the table as her mother placed a plate of pancakes on the table as she picked up a fork and knife. "MMMMMM, this looks delicious, mommy."

"Well I just want to make sure these pancakes are delicious for our sweet little girl, your dad has a special surprise planned for us today." Emi's mother said as Emi looked over at her father.

"Really daddy, what is it?" Emi looked over at her father who sat down his coffee and looked over at his daughter.

"We're going out to take a family hike, and have a picnic, and at night watch the stars and make a wish." Emi's father said as she looked over at her father with a smile.

"That sounds like fun, I want to bring my Pokemon toys with me, and maybe I can catch my very own Pokemon." Emi said as her father patted her hair as she began to laugh. Emi was watching the flashbacks and something began to struck her brain. "Mommy, Daddy."

"Yes Emi this is your family, you spent the morning getting ready for a hike with your family, now let me show you what happened after you and your family ate breakfast and went outside." Mewtwo said as Emi and her parents all were wearing backpacks on their backs as they began to make their way to the hiking path that they were about to take.

"Emi, sweetheart I want to give this to you, I know how much you love Pokemon and it's a gift from Professor Birch from Hoenn." Emi's father handed Emi a Pokeball and Emi had a look of both shock and excitement.

"You mean..." Emi takes the ball and opens it and out of the ball came a Mudkip, as Emi smiled and hugged her first ever Pokemon. "It's so cute, I love it. thank you so much Daddy." Emi said as she hugged her father, ad her mother also hugged her as well making a family hug, as memories started to flow through Emi's mind. "Mommy and Daddy gave me that Mudkip, why do I..."

**"EMI, do not let these false memories cloud your judgment, this is a lie, I am your real family."** Daraku said as Mewtwo would stretch his hand in front of Emi.

"Daraku, stop poisoning this child, she has a family, a family that YOU took from her, and you brainwashed her to spread fear across the Universe, you are nothing more than a monster, and the Purelight will destroy the Antilight once and for all." Mewtwo said as all of a sudden an Antilight projectile hit the projected memory shattering it, as Emi found her self back to serving Daraku.

**"Emi, we must return, and continue our invasion, you are needed in Inferno, now Emi." **Daraku said as an Antilight Portal opened and Emi walked through it with Mewtwo looking over at Emi, making her escape.

"Continue to shatter her memories and manipulate her for your own cowardly purposes, but soon she will know the real truth, and her heart will over come your darkness, we swear to you on that." Mewtwo said as he looked over at Shulk, Ness, Lucina, and Robin, as they found themselves teleported back to Onett which is now a wasteland of ruins.

"We're back in Onett, except there is nothing but destruction, just like Colony 6." Shulk said over seeing all of the damage caused by the Antilight Army.

"Mom, Tracey, even Pokey i'm sorry I couldn't save you, I knew we wouldn't stand a chance, which is why we need to get stronger and put an end to this nightmare once and for all." Ness said determined after witnessing his mother and sistter be devoured by Daraku, Ness has made it clear that he wants to help defeat Daraku and make him pay for the destruction he has caused as he looked over at Shulk, Robin, and Lucina, as Lucina just remembered something.

"I just noticed something you guys, Shulk said he saw his friends suffering inside of Daraku's Cape along with Ness's Family, I saw my Father in there as well, he killed my father." Lucina said as Robin had a look of shock on his face.

"Chrom is dead, one moment he was with us, but...we've been under control by Emi, how did?" Robin said confused as Mewtwo and the others approached the group.

"Emi is going to Mount Fimbulventr, with the rest of the Antilight Army to merge that with the Antilight, we need to try and put a stop to them, the Antilight's power would be so powerful that there would be no hope in stopping them." Mewtwo said as the four youngsters nodded as Mewtwo tried to open a portal, but then all of a sudden another Antilight Portal as Marth, Ike, Meta-knight, Red, and Lucas dropped out of the portal and looked over as Lucina, Robin, Ness, and Shulk.

"Ancestor, you along with the Radiant Hero, and the rest of your allies have been infected with Antilight, well we'll make sure to save you guys." Lucina said drrawing her Falchion as Marth did to.

"We're outnumbered 5 to 4, are you sure we can take them on?" Robin said looking over at the disadvantage they have, as Lucina looked at Mewtwo who was opening a portal.

"Mewtwo, where are you going?"

"I'm opening a portal to Paradiso, even though the Lumen Sages are enemies of Bayonetta, she told me her Father is a Lumen Sage that was betrayed and we need to use it's light to expand the Purelight, if we have any hope in combating the Antilight." Mewtwo said opening a Portal, as Bayonetta readied her weapons to prepare for any attacks from any Angels, as she, Mewtwo, Mario, Link, Pit, Palutena, Rosalina, Peach, Zelda, Yoshi, and Kirby made their way to the portal leaving Ness, Shulk, Robin, and Lucina to take on, Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas at a 4 to 5 disadvantage.

"I guess we have no choice that to fight, ok we may be down, but we can't let them defeat us." Lucina said as all of a sudden a Blaze of fire appeared and made contact with Marth as the one who used the fire, appeared to be a red haired swordsman, wielding his sword looking at the possessed heroes.

"It's never a fair fight even if your one man down. Heir to the throne, it is I Roy." Roy said as Lucina and the others looked at the Red haired swordsman with Ness looking over remembering the swordsman from the Melee Days.

"Your the Lycian General, it's a good thing you showed up, now we have a fair fight, but how did you get here?" Lucina asked as Roy readied the Binding Blade.

"I'll explain later, we need to restore Marth, Ike, and their allies and save them from the Antilight." Roy said, as they all charged at the Antilight possesed heroes.

The Antilight continues to expand in more dark and twisted ways; families have been destroyed and many lives have been taken by Daraku, Emi under his control, and now their sights set on The Inferno. Is there any hope for the Heroes of the Purelight, and can Mewtwo get Paradiso to merge with the Purelight, and can the possesed heroes be restored to their normal states; and where did Roy come from? Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 11: The Bonds of Friendship

The Bonds of Friendship.

There was a stand off in the ruins of Onett as Shulk, Ness, Robin, Lucina, and Roy stood across from the Antilight Possesed Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas as both sides charged at eachother as a full scale battle was underweay. As The fights began Lucina was up against her Ancestor Marth, as the Future Princess fenced with eachother as Lucina saw the Crimson shot eyes of Marth with the mist of the Antilight surrounding him.

"Ancestor, this cannot be your fate, I cannot allow the Power of the Antilight to further corrupt you, I cannot allow the future to be decided." Lucina said as she wiuld slash at Marth with her Falchion Blade as Marth tried to counter to take down Lucina, however, Lucina trained herself to mimic Marth's every move as she would also do the same to counterbalance every attack from Marth. Meanwhile as they continued to duel, Roy was having a clash with the Radiant Mercenary, Ike.

"Sometimes it's not about having muscles and power, you big oaf, it's about intelligence and having a will to fight." Roy said as he used the Sword of Seals to clash with Ike's Ragnel, as the mercenary would kick Roy in the leg and tried to slash at Roy.

"Power is everything, those that are weak are never able to know what true power is, Master Daraku gave me all of the power I could ever ask for."Ike said only to get a blaze of fire directed his way as Roy would get up with his sword encased in red flames, while's Ike's was encased in Blue as the two warriors charged at eachother leaving a blaze of fire during their clash as both weapons met with eachother. Also Robin was having a Clash with Meta-Knight as the Swordsman was casting spells from his book to attack Meta-Knight with as Meta-Knight used his sword to also clash with Robin's Levin Sword.

"Try not to use those wings to fly away, stand and fight, Demon." Robin said as he charged up the electricity in his sword to hit Meta-Knight with as the Winged Knight was knocked back but spun itself forward like a Torpedo hitting Robin, damaging him a bit. Robin then extended his hand as particles of fire began to form. ARCFIRE!" Robin shouted as he cast a fireball at Meta-Knight surrounding the dreamland knight ablaze, but Meta-Knight would extinguish himself by spinning in circles like a tornado with his sword above him and nail Robin sending him Flying for a bit, but not before Robin would cast another spell from his book. "ARCWIND!" Robin cried, summooning Green projectiles hitting Meta-Knight with as the two would than continue to exchange attacks with their swords.

Meanwhile Ness was in a battle with Lucas as the Red Capped Psychic Boy was trying to restore the Blonde Boy, Lucas back to normal as he saw the Mist of the Antilight surrounding him. "This isn't the real you, have you forgotten what has happened to you in your life, and the friends that helped make you a stronger person?" Ness asked dodging Lucas's punches and kicks.

"The Antilight made me a stronger person. I never needed friends or a family, all I needed was power, more and more power, to get myself stronger." Lucas said as his voices sounded more demonic as he then shot a fireball out from his fingers, "PK Fire!"

"PK Fire!" Ness shouted as both fire attacks hit eachother at the same time as Lucas would use his rope snake to tie up and drag Ness by his leg and into the fire as the Blonde would than stomp on Ness's vulnerable legs.

"Now prepare to meet your end Ness, and say hello to Mommy and Tracy." Lucas said as he made an attempt to grab Ness's bat only to hear a voice from behind whack Lucas taking him down.

"BACKSLASH!" cried Shulk as he attacked Lucas with the Manado getting him off Ness, as Shulk helped Ness back up to his Feet. "Are you ok, Ness."

"Yeah i'm fine, Shulk watch out!" Ness cried as he threw himself in front of Shulk knocking the Hom down as Charizard came flying leaving a breath of fire on the ground as Red with the look of Antilight surrounding him was ordering Charizard to attack Shulk.

"Charizard, don't let those Psychic Dweebs get away for hurting my Lucas, Burn them to the bone, Charizard." Red ordered as Charizard was a bit relentless on his pursuit os Shulk, but the Hom showed no fear as he jumped in the air and swung his sword slashing at Charizard twice. "AIR SLASH!" cried Shulk slashing at Charizard sending the Fire Dragon Pokemon to the Ground only to get hit with an electrical surprise attack

"PK THUNDER!" Lucas cried concentrating a electric projectile that hit Shulk in the back.

"Now take a Rock and smash it at Shulk." Red ordered as Charizard grabbed a nearby Rock and smashed it on Shulk with it's own head damaging Shulk as Ness went over and struck Charizard with his Bat causing the dragon to go flying into a nearby rock formation, as Ness walked over to check on Shulk.

"Are you ok?" Ness asked helping Shulk up.

"I've never really felt better." Shulk said as he and Ness would then be joined with Robin, Lucina, and Roy as they looked to have a plan.

"OK guys, now is a good as time as any to use the remaining Purelight Power to cleanse these guys." Lucina looked over as at the others as they nodded.

"Lucina, do you think it will work? Robin asked looking a bit doubtful but trying to keep a bit of hope up.

"It has to, those guys are still our allies, under the possession of the Antilight, and it is up to us now to save them, here they come, this may be our only chance, let's do this you guys." Lucina said taking out the Purelight Crystal that Mewtwo gave her before leaving to deal with the Antilight Forces of Fimbulventr as the Purelight began to surround thr group of fighters as they were transported to another Antilight and Purelight battlefield.

"The Purelight will cleanse all evil from your minds and return you back to your original state, just allow us to fight whatever control, Daraku and Emi have over you."Robin said as the group would then find themselves transported to what appeared to be the memories of the possessed heroes. Lucas was having a struggle against an Antilight version of himself who was continuing to torment Lucas over the death of his Mother and Brother, and even letting Red down, as Red found what looked like a man covered in blood, with Red crying over the man.

"The Antilight is preying on Red and Lucas's memories; for Lucas it has to do with his grief over losing his Mother and Brother and for Red it's finding out the fate of his father, and what appears to be clones made up of Antilight has taken over their minds in order to control their bodies." Ness said as he along with Shulk carefully approached the clones in order to reach out to Red and Lucas.

"Red, Lucas please listen to us, The Antilight is preying on your weaknesses in order to control you, trust us The Antilight has preyed upon our weaknesses but the Purelight was able to free us from the taint, please, allow us to cleanse you of the evil before it completely corrupts you, if we can work together we can put an end to this nightmare once and for all." Shulk said as the Clones turned their attention to Ness and Shulk as they charged at the two boys, with Ness and Shul kalso dashing over with Ness attacking Lucas's clone and Shulk combating with the Clone of Red and his Pokemon. The Antilight Lucas would attempt to use a Tenticle to coil Ness but Ness would jump to avoid and hit the Lucas clone with a bat as the clone would recover with a kick to Ness's gut as Ness, slided on the heels of his sneakers as he would concentrate fire with PK Fire but the Lucas clone would absorb it with his PSI Magnet.

"Lucas, listen to me, you are not an evil and violent being, you are a kind and gentle spirit, you and Red are best friends, you traveled with him in the Kalos region and grew as brothers during the time you guys went looking for me after i was turned into a Trophy by Wario, you guys grew close. Red you taught Lucas a lot about Pokemon, you were a mentor to him, you guys helped eachother out, you helped Lucas catch and train Pokemon, he became the Kalos League champion, remember the brotherly bond, the Purelight can cleanse the corruption, try to remember." Ness said as a burst of Purelight hit the Lucas clone and at the same time, while Shulk was using the Manado against the Charizard Clone the same Purelight would hit the Red clone as all of a sudden Red and Lucas found themselves in what appeared to be a bright light.

"R...R...Red, where are we?" Lucas asked as Red came to his senses and looked at his blonde headed friend with a warm smile.

"Lucas, i'm not sure, what happened, all I remember we were back at that gathering place and then we were..." Red said as Lucas ran over and hugged his taller friend.

"I think we were attacked and feel unconscious, and I have this feeling we've caused a lot of people a lot of pain, we're monsters." Lucas said as he began to cry in Red's chest as Red began to stroke Lucas's hair as Red shed a couple of tears too.

"That wasn't us, that was the power of the Antilight, we let that poison prey on our weaknesses and the Antilight took over us, but now it's time for us to put an end to this nightmare, and together we can overcome this." Red said as Lucas pulled back from his hug and nodded as the two surrogate brothers clasped their hands together as the brightness of the Purelight shined over obliterating the clones as the two boys have been restored to their normal selves as they saw Ness and Shulk in front of them.

"Hey Ness, did you...?"

"Yes, me and Shulk used the Purelight to restore you back to your original selves, we were possessed too but we were saved as well."

"I see, thanks you guys, so Ness, how close have you and Shulk grown as friends so far?" Lucas asked as Shulk put an arm over Ness as Ness smiled.

"Shulk is really cool, he has a funny catch phrase, his hair smells nice and is fun to play with, we even like to prank Robin and Lucina by putting our smelly socks in their faces."

"HAHAHAH, that's hillarious, why don't we try that Red?" Lucas asked as Red went over to giggle with Lucas.

"Of course why don't we get Marth or Ike with our smelly socks?" Red asked as Lucas nodded, as then it hit him.

"I wonder if Marth and Ike have been restored to their former selves?" Lucas thought as Shulk's eyes turned blue as he saw a vision of Lucina fighting Marth and Roy fighting Ike.

"My visions are telling me that Lucina and Roy need some help against Marth and Ike and we need to get to them before it's too late." Shulk said as the other three children nodded as they looked to find where Roy and Lucina were clashing against the possessed Ike and Marth.

"Ancestor listen to me, this isn't you, you were a brave hero in your time, those like my Father, Robin and Myself looked to follow in your footsteps to become heroes, please see the Purelight and allow for it to purify the darkness that has corrupted you." Lucina said using a Purelight beam from the Crystal on the Possessed Marth after avoiding an attack from his Falchion and delivering an attack off guard, as a surge of Purelight would hit Marth as he saw himself surrounded by light. Marth then saw the memories of Shiida and himself living happily together in Altea as Marth soon felt the inner darkness with his past from being betrayed to finding the courage to fight back and save Altea, and now Marth is faced to face with the Antilight version of himself and with the Purelight surrounding him, the Hero Prince was determined to destroy this Antilight abomination of himself. Marth charged fiercely with the Flachion at the Antilight clone of himself, but the clone would attack Marth in a way that would mirror Marth's own moves, as Marth would also counterattack with his own moves taking the clone down a few times. Afterwards Marth defeated his clone and found himself greeted by Red, Lucas, Ness, Shulk, and Lucina.

"What happened?" Marth asked as he saw Lucina as Marth smiled. "Descendant, what happened?"

"You were under possession of the Antilight, we need to save The Radiant Hero Ike and that winged, masked creature."

"Ike and Meta-Knight." Marth said as he noticed Roy and Robin fighting Ike and Meta-Knight. "Is that...Roy?"

"Yes that is the Lycian General, he came from nowhere to help save our allies."

"I say let's all join together and save the rest of our friends from the Control of the Antilight." Marth said as a ray of Purelight surrounded him and the others as they would charge at Ike and Meta-Knight, as the Purelight would burst out and hit Meta-Knight and Ike as they would find themselves now confronted by their Antilight clones. Ike was confronted by the guilt of losing his mother and Meta-Knight, failing his duties as a knight, as the two of them was able to defeat their clones restoring themselves back to normal as they awoke to the rest of their allies.

"What happened?" Ike asked as he was trying to come back to his senses.

"You and Meta-Knight were under the control of the Antilight, all of us were but we all were saved." Marth said as he helped Ike up to his Feet.

"Where are the others?" Meta-Knight asked as Lucina approached him.

"The others are probably still under control, Mewtwo took Mario and the others to a place called Mount Fimbulventr to try to stop the Antilight Army from merging a place called, The Inferno from merging with the Antilight." Lucina said as Meta-Knight was gesturing his gloved hands for something. The Halberd began to make it's descent as everybody turned their attention to Meta-Knight.

"Everyone, please get on my Halberd, we can locate anyone in trouble and the rest of our possessed allies that, way, now follow me." Meta-Knight instructed as the others all followed Meta-Knight onto the Halberd; as soon as everybody was on board Meta-Knight would start the Halberd and took to the Sky searching for any of those that are in need of help.

Mount Fimbulventr the Holy Mountain that is tied to the God of Chaos, Aesir stood tall above a city known as Noatun. This mountain is considered by many to be the intersection of The Human Realm, Paradiso, and Inferno, where the first eternity came to pass. At the top of the Mountain stood a White Cloaked being wearing a golden mask was overlooking the city of Noatun below, but then the shadows of the Antilight began to cover the skies as the cloaked figure looked up into the sky to find demons descending from the shadows as they began to attack the city of Noatun below.

"What is going on here, is this the work of that Umbra Witch? The man asked as he was taken down after a Shadow Beast tackled him and found himself at the feet of Bowser and Ganondorf. "Are you monsters from Inferno, down Below?"

"No Balder, we've come to merge Inferno with The Antilight." Bowser said as he and Ganondorf would remove the man's mask revealing a man with long blonde hair with a golden monocle over his left eye.

"How do you know my name, and did you say Antilight?" Balder asked in fear as the another cloaked being appeared behind Balder, whom the Lumen sage recognized. "Help me send these demons back to the Inferno, they mentioned the power of the Antilight."

"Sorry pawn, but it's about time we let this world, fall into the hands, of the true overseer of this world." The Being said as all of a sudden the Antilight began to spread all over Fimbulventr and Noatun below as Balder looked on in horror.

"Have you sold your soul to the Demon God Daraku, I should have known from the start that you had your own agendas, even if it meant damning us Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches like if were pieces on a Chess Board." Balder sad as Ganondorf would take out his sword and impale Balder with it while Bowser would slash Balder leaving the Lumen sage in a pool of his own blood as Loptr stood over top of the dead Lumen Sage.

"Your love Rosa will be waiting for you, inside Lord Daraku as your souls will be a part of him for all of eternity, now let us make our way to the Gates inside and merge the Inferno with The Antilight." Loptr said as the Voice of Daraku can be heard.

"My followers, it appears that those traitors are on their way to Fimbulventr along with the rest of those heroes including the Umbra Witch who is the Daughter of the Lumen Sage you just killed; I need some of you to stay on top along with the rest of our possessed heroes to keep the Heroes busy, while the rest of you make your way inside the Mountain to find the Gates of Inferno, I will send Majora and the Shadow Queen to deal with Queen Shiba, now hurry I also sense that punk kid Loki with them as well." Daraku said as The Shadow Queen, Majora, and Emi all descended from the Antilight Portal.

"All right then, I along with Bowser, Ganondorf, and their possessed friends will stand here on the Summit of Fimbulventr and stall them; The rest of you, go find the Gates to Inferno and let's merge it with the Antilight." Emi commanded as Loptr lead Bowser, Ganondorf, Shadow Queen, and Majora inside of Fimbulventr to look for Inferno's Gates; and on cue Mewtwo, Mario, Link and the others had arrived at the summit of Fimbulventr.

"Emi please listen to me, Daraku is controlling you, he's manipulating everything the way he sees the world, please listen to me?" Mewtwo said as Emi's eyes glowed crimson.

"Quiet you disobedient Cat, can't you see, it is the Universe's Judgment Day, The Antilight shall cover this entire Universe, The Inferno is all we need now to finish off every one of you pathetic heroes, and destroy the Purelight once and for all." Emi said as Mewtwo returned her gaze.

"I do not Obey you, it is time you learned the truth about what really happened to your Family and Friends, Emi." Mewtwo said as he showed another Flashback this time showing Emi and her parents on a hike in the woods all having a happy time.

"Mommy, Daddy this is so beautiful, I wish every day was like today, full of sunshine and life." Emi said as she and her parents shared a hug as Emi watched and began to speak. "Mommy, Daddy?"

"You see Emi, this was your family, humans; now take a look at what happened later that day, the day the Antilight Army invaded the Earth." Mewtwo said as he showed what happened later that day as dark clouds began to cover the Earth.

"Mommy, Daddy the sky is getting dark, the man on tv said it wasn't supposed to rain." Emi said as she started to hug her father looking scared as all of a sudden Emi's mother had a look of horror on her face.

"There's monsters falling from the Sky, we better run home and lock the doors." Emi's Mother said as she along with her husband and daughter began to run away from the area to make their way back home as fast as they could trying to avoid any of the monsters that was falling from the sky. As they made their way to their house, they looked in horror and found their house on fire. "No our home, our beautiful home." Emi's mother said as she then felt a sharp pain in her body, as a blade came through her body from a hooded figure, as Emi and her father saw in horror.

"MOMMY!" Emi cried as she ran over to her mother with tears in her eyes, just then she heard her father scream, as another blade pierced through his body as blood began to spill from his body, as Emi's father would fall to the ground, as the little girl would find both her parents dead, and her home now a burning inferno as the hooded figured began to corner her in front of her burning home.

"Take her, we need her to help spread the terror." said a voice that sounded like Daraku's as the cloaked figures would grab Emi and abduct her, as Emi looked at the flashback as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, what have I done?" Eni said as all of a sudden she realized what she has been doing. "Those monsters killed my mommy and daddy and burned my home, and they used me to help spread the Antilight." Emi said as she hugged Mewtwo as all of a sudden lightning began to strike.

"YOU TRAITOR, I AM YOUR FAMILY, THIS POKEMON IS BLINDING YOU WITH LIES OF THE PURELIGHT." Daraku's voice said as Emi hid behind Mewtwo.

"The Purelight is able to see through the lies and sins that the Antilight uses to manipulate and able to see through those that you influence, Daraku." Mewtwo said as all of a Sudden Daraku began to descend from the Antilight and took a form of a mortal being made of Antilight.

"You dissapoint me Emi, you were supposed to spread the fear of the Antilight in order to assure my full power is awakened." Daraku said as all of a sudden a small boy with white braided hair, a yellow hooded jacket, orange pants, and green sneakers as Daraku looked at the boy and smiled. "Well if it isn't the other half of Aesir, greetings, Loki."

"The Antilight Demon God, Daraku, so you have finally showed your face after the Gods sealed you inside the Master Core for Millenniums." Loki said as he stands up the Mortal Form of Daraku, as he heard Bayonetta call out to him.

"Little One get away from him." Bayonetta said as Mewtwo extended his hand to prevent the Umbra Witch from interfering.

"He may resemble a little boy, but he is half God, listen Bayonetta, I want you, Mario, Link, Pit and the others to make your way to the Gates of the Inferno before it's too late, Loki, guide them to the gates, I will handle Daraku." Mewtwo said as everybody looked shocked.

"Mewtwo don't, we're not strong enough to fight, Daraku, yet." Bayonetta said as Mewtwo looked back at the Umbra Witch.

"Bayonetta, your friend Jeanne is waiting on you, please hurry, if The Antilight Consumes Inferno her Soul will become apart of Daraku." Mewtwo said as Loki took off with the others following the incarnation of Aesir.

"Let's go love, we need to hurry before they consume Inferno with the Antilight." Loki said as Bayonetta along with Emi followed Loki and the other heroes inside Mount Fimbulventr to the Gates of Inferno leaving Mewtwo alone to fight the Antilight Demon God Daraku.

"I am not afraid of you Daraku, I was cloned from Mew's DNA and was considered one of the most Powerful Pokemon in the world; i'm not sure if I can defeat you, but I will try and prevent you from gaining your full power."

"HAHAHA! Do you think i'm going to let you stand in my way, only to delay the inevitable; just try me Pokemon, I will crush you and the rest of those heroes, I will gain my full power, but if you wish to get in my way, than let's fight." Daraku said as the Demon God stood ready to fight the Cloned Psychic Pokemon, in a showdown of epic proportions.

Heroes have been cleansed of the Antilight, and friendships have been restored, but the time has come to put a stop to Daraku's Ploy, can Mewtwo take whatever is in his power to stop Daraku from succeeding in restoring his full power, or will the Antilight Army succeed in their evil plans in merging Inferno with the Antilight? Now that Emi has learned the truth, she has broken free from her possesion of the Antilight, and is now going to aid the Heroes of the Purelight, in their quest to stop the Spread of Antilight, but, has the damage already been done? Find out next time in The Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued.


	13. Chapter 12: Attack on Antilgiht

Attack on Antilight.

The Halberd was hovering over the skies making it's way to Fimbulventr to meet with the others, as the Antilight in the sky was slowly starting to devour the Earth. Inside the Cockpit, Meta-Knight was watching through the windshield, with Marth and Ike keeping a watch over any nearby threats, as everyone was engaged in conversation. Lucas had fallen asleep on Red's shoulder with Red comforting Lucas, Ness was sharing food with Shulk, while Roy, Lucina, and Robin were joining Marth and Ike as Meta-Knight Piloted the Halberd.

"I think we should also keep a look out for anybody that we can save and any heroes that are willing to help us out in this fight." Lucina said as the others noded.

"I think that is the best, however, time is not on our side right now, we need to get to Fimbulventr and stop Daraku's Forces before they merge Inferno with the Antilight and all hope becomes lost." Meta-Knight said, as he steered the Halberd through the clouds as Robin looked over and noticed something in the distance.

"I think I see a something flying this way, but it appears to be blurry?" Robin said trying to get a look at the flying object, the flying object would get closer and appeared to be Dark Pit as he flew towards the Halberd, as Meta-Knight looked at Dark Pit as he flew over towards a nearby mountain.

"It's Dark Pit, he must be up to something and it sounds like trouble, we better take a look at what he is doing; but is this Mountain Fimbulventr?" Meta-Knight said looking at the Mountain that Dark Pit was flying over to, then all of a sudden the Halberd felt a slight explosion which shook the Halberd as Wolfen Ships appeared in in the distance attacking the Halberd. "It's Star Wolf everybody, we better take care of these guys." Meta-Knight said as he opened up some hatches and fired off at the Wolfen's that were attacking, just then something came flying through the windshield of the Halberd hitting Meta-Knight causing him to lose control of the Halberd, as The Halberd made a Crash Landing in front of a small village. Everybody emerged from the wreck a bit shaken as the Halberd was completely wrecked as Marth, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Roy, Red, Lucas, Ness, Shulk, and Meta-Knight all found themselves in a Village that was under attack by the Antilight.

"The Antilight Army is here too, we better stop this attack right now." Lucina said drawing her Falchion as the others nodded as they would attack the army of Shadow Beasts, Ings, and Shadow Sirens; until Meta-Knight would again be ambushed from behind, as Ike stepped in to see who was attacking Meta-Knight.

"Zero, was it you that attacked us on the Halberd." Ike said as he saw the Reploid Maverick Hunter: Zero, but with Red Eyes and the Aura of the Antilight surrounding him.

"I Don't know what I am fighting for, Iris...IRIS." Zero said whipping out his Z Saber while Ike takes out the Rangel.

"Well I fight for my friends, and you hurt, Meta-Knight by attacking from behind, Zero you are under the control of Daraku and we will use the power of the Purelight to restore you and the others." Ike said as he charged at Zero as the two clashed with eachother's swords. Zero would launch a fury of attacks at the Radiant Mercenary, butt Ike's Power was able to fend of Zero's onslaught, as Ike would toss his sword up in the air, and then jumping to catch it and come crashing down on Zero. "AETHER!" Ike said bringing his sword down on Zero taking the Reploid down as all of a sudden the Antilight around Zero began to extinguish it self and Zero eye's began to change from Red to Green as Zero fell to his knees holding his head.

"No...what is happening...Iris...no...no." Zero said as Ike wasn't sure what to do so he was about to charge at Zero before several lasers began to fire at Ike, as Fox Falco, and Wolf appeared behind Zero with Fox and Falco under the possession of the Antilight.

"Can't let you do that, Traitor you were weak just like Zero you could never fully hold the true power of the Antilight, those who are truly weak would allow themselves to dispose of the Antilight, and those that dispose are nothing more than traitors." Wolf said as he shot a laser at Zero's head, knocking him out, then all of a sudden the same thing began to happen to fox and Falco as they began to feel the Antilight leaving them as well. "I knew the two of you were weak just like your father, Fox and just like those Hooligans you were apart of Falco, now to." Wolf was interrupted as Ike came dashing at Wolf with his sword.

"Lucina, Robin, use the Purelight on Fox, Falco, and Zero." Ize yelled, as Robin and Lucina was able to fend off two Shadow Beasts as they ran over to Fox, Falco, and Zero as they began to activate a Purelight Spell, until they heard a voice.

"I don't think so." Cried Dark Pit as he flew over and began to fire an Electroshock Projectile as Robin and Lucina, preventing them from helping their allies. "Your not saving any weaklings anymore, all beings that betray the Antilight, will die, and now they face their death for they're betrayal." said Dark Pit as he took the edge off one of his blades to attack Zero with first before, a Projectile in the shape of a Hand pushed the Fallen Angel away from the Unconscious Reploid. "Who dares interrupt the execution of a Traitor." Dark Pit said as a Young Man with spiky blonde hair, Blue armor, and a yellow cape like scarf appeared as he took out his sword and looked at Dark Pit.

"This ends here for you Demon, you came and brought your army to destroy my home, what is your purpose here?" Issac asked as Dark Pit took out his weapons.

"We're here for the Elemental Stars, Lord Daraku wants to destroy it's power with the Antilight to prevent the Purelight from ever having a chance to shine in this war."

"So you wish to destroy the power huh, i'm not sure what this Purelight is about, but you are an enemy, and have destroyed my Village, and now I will make you pay, Demon." Issac said as he clashed with Dark Pit as the two began fighting eachother, while Ike was still dealing with Wolf, and Robin and Lucina made their way over to Fox, Falco, and Zero to cast a spell on them using the Purelight, to restore them back to their normal selves.

"Are you guys ok?" Robin said as Zero regained consciousness and looked at the white haired swordsman.

"Who are you?...wait your that sword fighter, your name is Robin right?" Zero asked getting up to his feet.

"Yes, I am Robin, it's good to see that you have recovered from the Antilight Possession."

"Is that what happened, the last thing I remember we were all gathered together in that place waiting on those guys to bring those Purebright things."

"Purelights, and we were all possessed by the Antilight, by that girl Emi, but somehow you along with Fox and Falco was able to break free from it's power somehow." Robin said as a beeping noise was heard and a voice accompanying it as well.

"Zero come in, do you read me?" the voice said as Zero opened up a console on his arm as a holographic screen apeared where a pink haired reploid appeared on the hologram.

"This is Zero, what's going on?"

"Zero, finally you pick up, where have you been this whole time?"

"It's a long story, what's going on?"

"The City is under attack, it appears that X and several other variations of Mega Man are wreaking havoc on the City, not only that but Sigma along with some massive talking robot, a Winged Demon, and two similar looking Androids are destroying the City, and I don't know how much longer we can last."

"All right send aircraft to my location, i'm in some destroyed village in front of a big mountain."

"Roger, we are unsure where you are, but we'll locate your whereabouts and pick you up, just stay where you are at until we arrive." The Navigator said as she closed her communication with Zero as Robin looked at him.

"I guess you are needed right now, I wish you could come with us to Fimbulventr."

"Fimbulventr?" Zero replied unaware of what was going on."

"The others are gathering there, Daraku plans to merge the world known as Inferno with the Antilight, if that happens, we're all done for unless we get more power for the Purelight."

"I see, but at the same time my friends are under attack and they need me right now." Zero said as Shulk and Ness approached them.

"That girl you were talking to mentioned a large mechanical being that talks, I know who that is, it's Metal Face, a Mechon that killed my best friend Fiora." Shulk said as he saw visions of the attacks that were happening. "My visions are showing me everything that is happening in that city, you're going to need some help, myself and Ness will accompany you?"

"It's too dangerous for you guys to come along, this is my fight, and now I know what I am fighting for." Zero said as the two psychics looked at the reploid.

"My sword the Manado is strong enough to cut through even the heaviest of metal, and Ness here, has his PSI Powers that he uses to take down enemies, we both are very strong heroes, and we want to assist you." Zero than thought about it as Lucina, Robin, Fox and Falco gathered with them.

"Wait what about Fimbulventr, we are needed their to stop Daraku from merging Inferno with the Antilight?" Lucina said as Ness sepped in.

"I have an idea, me, Shulk, you, Robin, Fox, Falco, and Zero will go to where Zero is from and help out there, it sounds like some of our allies are there as well and we need to save them before it's too late."

"That would mean that Marth, Ike, Red, Lucas, and Meta-Knight are going to need some ride to Fimbulventr and the Halberd has been destroyed." Robin said, as Ike and Issac are still fighting with Wolf and Dark Pit. Just then something came over Dark Pit as he gathered Wolf.

"Our time here is done, now off to Fimbulventr, our Lord is waiting for us." Dark Pit said as Wolf got into his ship and flew away with Dark Pit at the lead, leaving behind the Elemental Stars, as Issac approached them.

"They left the Elemental Stars behind, that's strange."

"It is considering they can be added to the Purelight, oh well, let's take them and make our way to Fimbulventr."

"What is Fimbulventr?"

"I can't explain there's no time to lose we need to figure out a way to get there." Marth than approached Ike and Issac carrying Meta-Knight in his arms with Red and Lucas following him.

"I just wonder how we're going to get to Fimbulventr?" Marth asked as he looked over at the others who were enganged in a conversation as the other joined in.

"Well do you think we can ask who's picking you up to fly the others to Fimbulventr?" Robin asked as zero shook his head.

"We have no idea where this Fimbulventr is, but I hate leaving your comrades behind." Zero said as Ike stepped in.

"What's going on here?" Ike asked looking over at the others.

"I'm going to be picked up to help out my friends that are in danger, and these guys offered to help, however we know you guys need a ride to this Fimbulventr to help save the World, and we hate leaving you behind." Zero said as Ike looked a bit startled to hear that. Then a Plane can be heard as it began to descend upon the Ruined Village. "Wait that doesn't look like my ride who is?" Zero was cut off as a intimidating tall man and a short man both appeared out of the Plane as the tall one began to speak.

"The name is Rodin, and the God of Subtime told me you cats need a ride to Fimbulventr?"

"Wait how did you find us?" Marth asked as The Other man was complaining

"Look are you freaks boarding Enzo Airlines here, we ain't got no time left, the world is going to end if we don't get to Fimbulventr."

"All right then, what about the rest of you?" Marth asked as Ness, Shulk, Robin, Lucina, Roy, Fox, and Falco all stood behind Zero.

"They are coming with me to help my friends, you guys go ahead, and make your way to Fimbulventr, after we take care of my friends, than we will find your location and help you guys out."

"Thank you, we hope you are able to save your friends and catch up with us, we need all of the help in the Universe if we are going to defeat Daraku and put an end to this nightmare once and for all." Ike said as he along with Marth, Meta-Knight, Red, and Lucas bid farewell to the others and got on the Plane with Rodin and Enzo as they would make their way towards Fimbulventr, as Zero's Ride picked him and the others up to save the Reploids from the Antilight attack there.

Bowser, Ganondorf, The Shadow Queen, Majora, and the other dwellers of the Antilight approached a large door as a smile came across their faces.

"I believe these are the Gates of The Inferno, now let's open up and merge this with the Antilight." The Shadow Queen said as the Antilight Dwellers extended their hands as the Aura of Antilight all glowed around them.

"We have our own way of opening these gates, our own magic will destroy these doors and we will merge this realm of lost souls, even The Devil himself will bow to Lord Daraku, after we merge this world and many others with The Antilight." Majora said as several bullets were fired at them along with two arrows, and a fireball.

"Bowser, Ganondorf, Majora, Shadow Queen we will not allow you to merge The Inferno with the Antilight." Bayonetta said with her pistols pointed at their direction as the Shadow Queen approached The Umbra Witch.

You say you're a witch and yet you help these so called heroes save the world, by using a power that banishes your kind, you disappoint me Cereza." The Shadow Queen said as Loki came running over.

"Stay away from Bayonetta, Demon." Loki said as several Shadow Hand reached out and grabbed Loki by his sneakers as the boy struggled to get free. "What did you do, let me go and get away from Bayonetta." Just then The Spiritual cloaked being Loptr appeared and approached Loki.

"So we are now reunited, the two separate forms of Aesir, we can merge together and reform the very being we once were, however something else has came to be." Loptr said as Loki continued to try to free himself from the dead hands, until Pit showed up to deliver a flying kick to Loptr, pushing Loptr back as he turned his attention to the Angel. "You dare stick your nose in my business, you are nothing more than a mere Soldier of a False Goddess, I can easily bring you to your knees, if you dare challenge me."

"Than why don't you make me get on my knees, by fighting me, Loptr." Pit said taking out his Bow seperating them into Swords, as he dashed at Loptr clashing with the Half God like being, as Pit was fighting Loptr, all of a sudden an Ooze of Antilight began to drop from above and began to descend on both Loptr and Loki.

"Oh no how did the Antilight descend into here, what did you guys do?" Link asked taking out his sword.

"We did nothing, that portion of The Antilight, belongs to Lord Daraku." Ganondorf said as the oozing Antilight attached itself to both Loptr and then Loki who lost his shoe breaking free from the hands as now the oozing Antilight began to latch itself onto him along with Loptr.

"Oh no it's as we feared, Daraku took a physical form, and when he does that, the Spiritual Monster Form that he left behind on the Summit of Fimbulventr can easily ooze Antilight into the area merging it with Antilight, not only that but Daraku knows that Loptr and Loki are the Seperate forms of Aesir, which means, Daraku is absorbing the power of Aesir into his own being while Daraku in his Physical Form, and if Daraku returns to his Monster Form, than that means, Game Over." Palutena said, as then they felt the ground shake as the Gates of Inferno began to Open.

"The Gates of Inferno are opened but how did?" Viridi asked as she noticed several cards laying on the ground in front of the door as the same Antilight Ooze from Daraku's Monster Form began to Drop into the Opened Gates of Inferno as Bowser, Ganondorf, Majora, and the Shadow Queen began to make their way into the Realm of Inferno.

"We can't let them fully merge Inferno, I also half to save Jeanne, we need to get in there before they merge Inferno with the Antilight." Bayonetta, said as Mario, Link and the others looked ready to join Bayonetta however the Palutena, Rosalina, and Viridi were looking at a gem that Palutena was holding.

"The Right Eye of the World, the Eye That Represents the Light, we need this for the Purelight, Permissable can you hear me it's Palutena, we are running out of time, The Gates of Inferno have been opened and Antilight is Oozing from Daraku's Monster form and has merged both halves of Aesir, we really need a miracle at this point."

"I hear you Palutena, this is indeed a very serious situation, Rodin and Enzo are on their way to Fimbulventr with the others that are holding the Elemental Stars, I will get them to the Summit as fast as Possible, Palutena you and the others who hold the Purelights please head up to the Summit and summon the Power of the Purelight with the Elemental Stars, and the Right Eye, and Merge it with the Purelight, when that happens the Purelight will be able to combat the Antilight, and we will have all of the strength we need to put a stop to Daraku, once and for all." Permissable said as the Goddesses nodded in unison.

"Mewtwo is fighting Daraku right now, but he alone will be destroyed in an instance, it is time I summoned my strongest soldier out of all of my Lumas, his name may be tough to pronounce, but their is no time to waste, I will tell him to find the Doll and Hurry here to Fimbulventr." Rosalina said as Palutena and Viridi all fllowed her back to the Summit of Fimbulventr while the others made their way inside Inferno to try to stop The Antilight from fully merging Inferno and for Bayonetta to rescue her friend Jeanne.

Rose Town, once a beautiful Village in the Mushroom Kingdom with Flowery Gardens inhabited by Toads that have spiral designs on their caps instead of dots; was under attack by the Antilight Army, and in the Rose Town Inn, many residents had taken Shelter, despite attempts to evacuate, as a Young Toad holding a Blue Capped Doll.

"Geno, I know you came to life the first time when Smith attacked Star Road, and I believe, I wish you would come back, the World is in total chaos, you helped Mario before and I really wish you would come back to life and save the world again like you did before, and maybe, before I half to give you away when I go to College, I want to play with you one more time, and I wish to play with the Geno that came to life." Gaz said as tears began to soak the wooden doll as Gaz's mother approached him.

"Honey I know you love your Geno Doll but Geno's not going to come to life to save us, but let's not lose hope, Mario will save us from these Monsters." said the Rose Town Innkeeper.

"I know Mom, but he did come to life years ago and helped Mario defeat Smithy, I know Mario is a hero but the world has turned completely dark, Mario would have saved us by now like he always do, and i'm sure all of us can pray to the Star Spirits that Mario is having a lot of trouble right now, which is why monsters have been seen all over the world." Gaz said as the Innkeeper cuddles her son.

"I know Gaz, but if this world ever does return to normal than you do realize it's off to College and you will half to give Geno away." The Innkeeper said as Gaz nodded.

"I know mom, but Geno has been with me my whole life and I just want..." Gaz was interrupted as a Toad in the Inn looked out the window screaming in Horror.

"Monsters are here in Rose Town, we're all done for." A Toad said as a Group of Ings and Shadow Beats move towards the Rose Town In, then a Bright shiny light hovered above the refugees, as the spirit appeared over Gaz's Geno Doll and went inside the Doll, the Doll dropped from Gaz's grasp as Geno began to form into a life size being,

"Geno, it's you, you came to life again." Gaz said as tears of joy appeared in his eyes.

"I have been called by the Higher Authority to help defend the wishes of the world again, and from the looks of things the Antilight is covering the Earth, it is time for me to act now, listen Gaz, I half to go help Mario and his allies, and my Mama, I promise when I return we will have a play date." Geno said as he patted Gaz's head as the crowd looked shocked as Geno exited the Inn and opened up his arm as a beam of light shout out of it, taking out the attacking Ings and Shadow Beasts, as he looks at the Inn Refugees. "Everybody please go find safety, Gaz take care of your mother, and I promise after I take out Daraku, we will play one last time, I promise Gaz."

"You're going to fight, Daraku?" Gaz said looking a bit startled.

"Yes Gaz, you believed that this doll was the strongest doll out of all of your toys, that's because this doll was made after the Hero that originally stopped Daraku at the beginning of time; this doll is ageless and timeless and no matter how hard you play with it, the Doll never breaks, you can always count on me, Gaz, now it's time for me to answer everybody's wish and destroy Daraku once and for all, just stay safe and take care of your mother, and I promise, I will return for us to play one last time." Geno said as he took off into the Sky as Gaz waved goodbye to Geno.

"Good luck Geno, save the world." Gaz said calling out to Geno as the other Rose Town Refugees couldn't believe that they saw a Doll come to life to talk and fly in the air, but there were more important things such as trying to stay alive and finding safety away from the Antilight Army.

Mewtwo was fighting the Physical Form of Daraku, as Mewtwo would use his arsenal of Psychic attacks, but would be taken down as Daraku wrapped tentacles around Mewtwo and threw Mewtwo into several buildings as Daraku would drop a orb of Antilight as Mewtwo but Mewtwo would counter with a Psychic Ballas Mewtwo would recover and fire Psychic Blast but Daraku would also fire Antilight Projectiles at Mewtwo as explosions followed as Mewtwo would charge up a Psychic Ball only for Daraku to launch himself like a missile covered in Antilight as Daraku would slam Mewtwo into nearby buildings.

"HAHAHAHAHHA, do you think you stand a chance against my power Mewtwo, you're gonig to wish you stayed in the Test Tube, I will let you know, I left my monstrous form on the Summit of Fimbulventr, and it will slowly consume everything on Fimbulventr and Merge with the Antilight, I've already absorbed Loptr and Loki giving me the strength of Aesir, you and your Purelight Dwellers stand no chance now." Daraku said as he began to charge up for a massive Antilight Blast before a spinning disk of light hit Daraku. "What, who's there?"

"Remember this form, Antilight Demon God." said the voice of Geno as Geno stood in front of Daraku as Daraku looked at the star warrior.

"What, you, so you've come to try to stop me again from covering the Universe with the Antilight, well you're too late. I have almost completed the merger of the Universe with The Antilight, all I need now is to destroy the Purelight, and anyone that tries to get in my way."

"You're wrong Daraku, this fight is just beginning, now what do you say we fight." Geno said as Mewtwo recovered and floated alongside Geno as the two stood ready to fight The Antilight Demon God Daraku.

Daraku has managed to find himself in a fight with a being that helped seal his power the first time, can Geno and Mewtwo be the World's last hope, can the rest of the Purelight be restored, or will the Antilight consume the entire Universe, and will Zero be able to get to his friends on time, find out in the next chapter of The Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued.


	14. Chapter 13: IT'S WAR

IT'S WAR

The Skies we're being devoured by the Antilight, plants, trees, and nature itself was dying at the mercy of it's power, and monsters everywhere we're murdering innocent lives and destroying cities turning the entire Earth, into a barren wasteland. Above the Antilight covered Skies was the Plane carrying Zero, Ness, Shulk, Lucina, Robin, Roy, Issac, Fox, and Falco as they were all looking out the windows, thinking as Shulk held Ness in his arms as the boys looked out the window both looking pretty scared.

"The sands in the Hourglass is running very low, and I get the feeling we're on Borrowed time, hopefully we can restore whatever allies of their own power before The Antilight completely consumes all of us." Robin said as he saw all sorts of Demons hovering over the sky but none of them we're in their direction.

"I hope we get there in time to rescue Zero's friends and any other allies we have, I only have one last Purelight Gem left, and I hope we can use it to restore whoever's left." Lucina said as Shulk approached them, carrying Ness in his arms.

"Hey I think a vision is coming to my mind, remember how Zero along with Fox and Falco were able to break free from the hold of the Antilight, and I think it has to do with that Emi Girl." Shulk said while cuddling Ness in his arms.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right, that Girl did have everybody under her control but some how the Antilight that was held on Fox, Falco, and Zero was able to separate leaving only a taint in their bodies, which we were able to easily free them from the control of it." Robin said as Fox, Falco, Zero, and Issac looked on confused but still went along with the conversation knowing what was on the line.

"Yeah, that Emi was under Daraku's control, but Mewtwo was able to see what power Daraku had while controlling her and was able to use the Purelight to develop the memories of Emi's past with her family, and was able to open her heart, and broke the control she was under." Shulk said as his eyes glowed as he saw the visions in his mind.

"Yeah, not only that, but since she took control over our friends, the purelight which we represent and our hearts were able to allow the Purelight to destroy the taint inside of them made by the Antilight, restoring everybody to normal." Ness said, as Shulk stroked the younger boy's hair.

"If Emi's control over our allies has broken than I wonder why they haven't managed to break free on their own?" Robin asked as the others weren't sure of a clear answer; then all of a sudden they felt the plane shake as they heard a scratch coming from the outside.

"Oh great, not now of all times, something is attacking the Plane." Zero said as Ridley appeared in front of the ship as Zero stopped the controls. "All right you ugly monster, you want to fight, than we'll give you one." zero said but Fox and Falco intervened.

"Just keep us from crashing, blondy, both me and Foxy will handle Big Ugly here." Falco said making Zero feel a bit insulted.

"Just don't leave any bird crap on my windows, Tucan Sam." Zero said as Fox was communicating with something and motioned Falco to follow him.

"Let's go Falco our Arwings are ready, thankfully they're still functioning." Fox said as Falco nodded as the two opened the door and jumped out of the plane and landing into their spacecrafts known as Arwings as they began firing off at Ridley.

"Sounds like Big Ugly here wants to fight, well I say let's fire the lasers into that big mouth of his." Falco said as he began firing off at Ridley, meanwhile Zero's Plane had found itself hovering over a city in complete ruin.

"The city is in complete chaos, everyone, I appreciate the help,, you guys have friends to save and so do I, so let's put an end to this right now." Zero said as the others nodded, as the plane began to land safely in a area, that looked suspiciously calm; as Lucina, Robin, Shulk, Ness, and Issac followed Zero off the Plane, as the area seemed too quiet. "Don't be fooled by the silence, I have a feeling, we're not alone.

"I got to agree with you zero, i'm seeing a vision, that something is coming our way." Shulk said readying the Manado as Ness readied his Bat, Lucina, Robin, Issac, and Zero all readied their weapons, as some metallic footsteps could be heard.

"So you've brought all of the other versions of yourself, X I promise I will bring you back to your senses, I was freed from the same poison, and i know you can too." Zero said taking out his sword as X also looked at Zero along with Mega Man, Legends, Exe, Star Force, and right behind them was a young boy with spiky brown hair, wearing a Blue headband, a long white sleeved shirt, black shorts and socks, and orange sneakers.

"Well if it isn't the mighty Zero, I learned all about you, you were created by the Genius Dr. Wily but you betrayed him, you traitor, but I saw the true path, you see my father, Dr Hikari was murdered by Dr. Regal, and it's all the fault of my friends Maylu and Chaud, I got rid of them, all friends do is get in your way, of the truth, I also learned that X is your best friend, so after I was approached by that girl Emi and became infected with the Antilight, I learned about all of the different variations of Megaman, from my world, and in this world that Parallels mine, I was put in charge of controling them, including making my Net Navi exist outside of the Cyber World, and now there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Lan Hikari, Grandson of Dr. Tadashi Hikari, the equivilant of Dr. Light; this isn't you, you have let the Antilight taint you, I broke free, and so can you, your friends did nothing to you, Dr. Regal murdered your father, and you've allowed the Antilight take full control over you." Zero said as Lan began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, the Antilight showed me the truth, and I will destroy anybody, that rejects the Antilight, I will take you down Zero." Lan said puling out a device and inserting a glowing dark chip into it, as Lan's eyes turned blood red as all of a sudden he along with Mega were merged together as one Human, Robt hybrid.

"So that is your crossfusion, anyways, if you want to fight, i'll give you one, but you will see that the Purelight will show you everything that you've done wrong, Hikari." Zero said as he and Lan traded sword attacks while all of the other Mega Men attacked the others but at the same time began to feel the control of the Antilight, slipping away from them.

"Now's our chance to cleanse them with the Purelight." Lucina ordered but not before Lan began firing shots at her, while Zero came in with a sword slash.

"Lucina use the Pure Light and save the other Mega Men now." Zero ordered, as Lan took his knee and hit Zero in the face before slashing at the Reploid with his Bamboo sword.

"No, those things will never blind me, ever again, I saw the true path to Darkness, and no one is going to stop the spread of Antilight." Lan said once again charging at Zero.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing; you've attacked your friends, and allowed the the Antilight to completely consume you after Dr. Regal murdered your Father; we may come from different timelines, but when the day comes, when those from two other worlds meet, those that meet those that are like them, expect them to be almost like them; you were like my friend X; however, X would never attack me or anybody else." Zero said as he began to slash at Lan taking the Crossfussed human Navi down. "I lost someone very important to me, Iris; I became consumed by Antilight, butt these allies of mine helped bring me to my senses, and I can to, and together, we can put a stop to the Antilight, and save the World, if you just let me cure you of that evil poison."

"NEVER." Lan screamed as he started blasting at Zero with nothing but Malice and Hate. As Lan was Blasting Lucina began casting the Purelight around the area, as a way to restore the others of their true selves.

"Power of the Purelight, activate and cleanse the evil taint of Antilight from these beings that stand in front of us." Lucina cried as the Purelight Gem began to glow and surround the area around the five Mega Men and hit Lan as well.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, I refuse to be blinded by this LIGHT." Lan cried a Zero took the Opportunity to attack Lan with his sword taking down the Net Op as the Mega Men all fell down to their knees as the Purelight began to shatter the remaining Antilight from their bodies, Afterwards everybody was unconscious as Zero approached X, while the others tried to awaken the rest of the Mega Men, than a blast came towards their direction as Samus Aran appeared holding her Arm Cannon in front of the others as she appeared to be tainted with Antilight.

"It's Samus, it appears she's also hit by Anti, whoa look out." Lucina cried as Ridley descended from the sky flapping it's wings as it landed right behind Samus. "Samus, listen to us, you are a Hero to the Galaxy, please break free, Ridley is your enemy, do you remember what he did to your Family?" Samus aimed her canon but soon fell to her knees as she was also starting to feel the same pain that others felt when Emi's control over the heroes had fallen.

"Lucina, restore Samus's power, myself and the others will take care of this Winged Freak." Zero said as he charged at Ridley as Ridley used it's wings to try to push Zero back. Robin and Shulk began Slashing at Ridley too with Ness using his PSI Powers on the Winged Alien Beast as Fox and Falco jumped on Samus to hold her down.

"Lucina, use the Purelight now." Fox cried as he and Falco held the corrupted Bounty Hunter down as Lucina began to chant the same spell as a beam of Purelight began to hit the Galactic Bounty Hunter as the taint of Antilight was expelled from her body, as the Purelight began to take over, Samus awoke completly unaware of what happened, but then she saw her Arch Enemy Ridley and began firing off at the Winged Alien, before Ridley took to the air and flew away.

"Ridley's getting away, I can't..." Shulk interrupted Samus as he saw a vision in his mind.

"Ridley is heading to Fimbulventr, all of our allies and enemies are gathering their, Bowser and Ganondorf have made their way inside Inferno and are trying to merge the LEft Eye and Inferno with the Antilight, we need to hurry and be sure the Right Eye and Paradiso becomes part of the Purelight, or it's Game Over, Daraku has transfomred into a Mortal Being but his God Form is able to merge anything and as a resulted he merged the two halves of the God of Chaos: Aesir, if Daraku returns to his God Form, he will be unstoppable and we're all done for, we need to get to Fimbulventr now and put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

"Bad news, my Plane's out of Fuel, great how are we going to get to Fimbulventr now?" Zero said as a wind began to blow and an engine was heard, as an Airship in the form of a Falcon appeared and began to land in front of the others, as Captain Falcon came out of the Ship to greet them.

"We don't have much time left, everyone, get on my ship, i'll fly us to Fimbulventr." Captain Falcon said as the others nodded.

"Despite what he did to my Father a while back, we have no choice but to board his ship, we need to hurry up and reach Fimbulventr, or else, it's all over." Lucina said as the others nodded; Zero than contacted a Navigator, as he helped X up.

"I need you to look over this Lan kid and all of the other Mega Men, I only want X to come with me, we're on our way with this dude in Spandex on his Airship to Fimbulventr to put an end to the Antilight, if any of them awaken can you send them to Fimbulventr?"

"You got it zero, good luck for now, and be careful."

"If I die, I just hope, I can be with Iris again, anyways i'm heading Out." Zero said ending his Transmission as he ran towards The Blue Falcon with the others already on Board, as Captain Falcon took control and took flight as high speeds towards Fimbulventr.

Bowser, Ganondorf, Zant, Majora, and The Shadow Queen stepped inside the World of the Damned, known as Inferno, which was made of nothing but fire, brimstone, and inhabited by nothing but Demons, who torment those that have caused sins on Earth.

"This is the place, now let's begin the merger." Majora said as he and the others began to make a chant as the shadows of Antilight began to swirl around the Realm of Inferno.

"Now Antilight Merge with This Dark World known as Inferno and expand the Antilight even more." The Shadow Queen said as they then heard a loud screech, as a shadowy, tall female figure then approached the group. "Hello Sheba." Shadow Queen said as she came face to face with the Ruler of Inferno.

"Shadow Queen, you dare bring that power here to merge it with your Master's, I will not allow that to happen." Queen Sheba said as she threw a Punch at the Shadow Queen before the Shadow Queen shot a Lightning Bolt at the Queen of the Underworld. Queen Sheba took a step back after the attack, then Daraku's Ozze began to pour in and latch itself onto Queen Sheba as The Antilight began to cover all of Inferno. "Now become one with Master Daraku." The Shadow Queen said as Mario, Link, Pit, Bayonetta made their way and saw in Horror as Inferno was being covered with Antilight.

"Oh no we're too late." Pit cried as they were seeing Inferno and even Queen Sheba.

"Queen Sheba is being merged with Daraku, we can't do anything because that Ooze and The Antilight is merging Inferno a lot faster, i'm afraid we half to go back to Fimbulventr, there is nothing more that we can do here." Palutena said as Bayonetta looked at Palutena with a upset expression.

"But Jeanne."

"I'm sorry Cereza, but we half to get out of here now and return to Fimbulventr, Jeanne's soul is going to be merged with Daraku, and the only way we can save her now, if we defeat Daraku." Palutena said as Bayonetta had no choice but to follow the others out of Inferno as the Antilight began to fully Meerge with Inferno as they raced their way back up to the Summit of Fimbulventr. As they made their way to the Summit of Fimbulventr, they met with Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas who were attacking the Ooze of Daraku's Monster Form that was merging Queen Shiba and Aesir together, as the five we're not having any luck trying to take down the Grotesque Ooze of Antilight, as Bayonetta began firing Bullets at it, with Mario using Fireballs, Link using the Master Sword, and Pit using his Arows to help out their struggling Allies as best as possible.

"I don't think this is going to be enough, we need more help." Pit cried as the Falcon Flyer arrived with Captain Falcon dropping and delivering a strong punch to the Ooze, with Zero, Robin, Lucina, and Shulk using their weapons to attack the Ooze, Ness would use his PSI Powers on Daraku's Ooze, and Fox and Falco fired their lasers at the Ooze too. then Samus appeared now wearing a Light suit began firing Light Beams at the Ooze as she arrived in her Gunship to Fimbulventr. Then Mewtwo who was previously in a fight with Daraku and still battered, returned to the Summit to also fend off the Ooze as Mewtwo looked to the sky, as the Antilight was starting to cover The Sun.

"We need to hurry and Merge the Purelight now, Ness, we need you to sing the Eight Melodies, the rest of you combine The Purelight with Paradiso's light and let's end this once and for all." Mewtwo said as Ness took out the Sound Stone and began to sing right from the recorded melody, as the others began to leave Purelight Crystals on the Summit and began uttering a chant.

"Take a melody Simple as can be Give it some words and Sweet harmony; Raise your voices All day long now Love grows strong now Sing a melody of love Oh love. Love is the answer Love is the glory Love is the beauty And the joy of spring. Love is the magic Love is the story Love is the melody We all can sing." Ness sang as the others began to activate the Purelight gems as a radiant shine of Purelight illuminated itself into the sky as the sky itself began. Howcer Daraku's Ooze tried to shatter the crystals and prevent the Purelight from fully merging. Until a Powerful Hyperbeam attack struck Daraku, as Arceus stood on Fimbulventr alongside Zeus who was also firing lightning at Daraku's Ooze.

"We'll keep the Ooze distracted merge the Purelight all together and give the Universe a chance to fight back." Zeus said as he used more of his lightning to strike Daraku's Ooze, as Mewtwo and the others all nodded as Bayonetta lifted the Right Eye into the air as the Light of Paradiso can be felt shining from above as the Purelight gems and even the light from Subtime al lbegan to find themselves merged into one as Permissable was also lending the light from Subtime to allow for the full merger as the entire Pureklight began to illuminate and stretch all the way to the sun; and now the Purelight was fully merged and now it along with the Antilight were now swirlled all over the Universe as this war, which started at the beginning of time, now continues in the modern era, that will determine the fate of the Universe.

Meanwhile Geno was in a fight with Daraku, with Daraku and Geno exchanging projectiles, punches, and kicks in midair, with each attack causing the other to fly int oa building or a mountain.

"Don't you sense it Daraku, the Purelight is reforming, it's game over now." Geno said firing several Bullets out of his arm only to get a Tendril wrapped around him and swung into several buildings of a ruined city.

"Inferno has now been merged with the Antilight, but I always have a back up plan." Daraku said as he created an a projectile of Antilight towards Geno, but the Star Guardian recovered and created a counterblast to cause an explosion the moment both attacks met as Geno and Daraku once again traded attacks, destroying the environment in the process.

"I have another idea, i'll lead the heroes of the Purelight, and you lead your Antilight Minions, and we'll both put it all on the line, whoever's left standing, either the Antilight, or the Purelight will be the winner of this war." Geno offered as a smile spread across Daraku's Evil face.

"So you want to put it all on the line in order to end this war, fine I accept, if it means destroying you and your friends, than the Antilight will rule over all." Daraku said as the Heroes of Purelight, and the Dwellers of The Antilight stood across from eachother, as both sides charged and engaged eachother in a wat like settig as Daraku and Geno were still at a standstill. "I have a special place for us to do battle, follow me." Daraku said as he began to take off rowards the sky and into Space as geno began to follow, as Space is self was also in a swirl of Antilight and Purelight.

"Is this where you want us to fight?" Geno asked as Darku had an evil smile and nodded as the two stood ready to fight.

The War between Antilight and Purelight begins, what will happen in this war between two opposites, and which side wil lcome out the winner? Find out in the next chapter of The Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 14: Desperation

Desperation

Inside of a Temple, a man awakens, he is unsure where he is at, or why he is at this place, however the man gingerly gets to his feet, as he sees a wound on his white and gold cloak. The Man touched it, and there was nothing more than dried blood, as the man took a look to his surroundings.

"Where am I, and why am I still alive, I thought?..." Before he could finish a small, green, leafy fairy like creature swirling around the man. "Who and what are you little creature, did you save me, and are you a messenger of the Lumen Sages or Umbra Witches?" The man asked as the Creature floated into the opposite direction. "Wait, I need answers from you?" The man said as he followed the creature throughout the Temple. The Man followed the creature into a small shrine as the creature stood still, allowing the man to catch up with it. "Why did you stop, and where have you brought me too?"

"Lumen Sage Balder, we sent Celebii to your Timeline, because your power as a Lumen sage and your knowledge of the Umbra Witches is needed, as a way to combat Daraku's Power." said a Voice as the man revealed to be the Lumen Sage Balder, who was previously attacked by the Antilight Army and thought to have been killed by Bowser and Ganondorf, finds himself alive and being met with the six spiritual beings along with creature now revealed as the Time Traveling Pokemon, Celebii.

"How do you know me, and why have you brought me here, where am I and who are you?" Balder asked as he looked to his surroundings at the six spiritual beings.

"We are the Six Purelight Gods, and we foresaw this war at the beginning of time, you as a Lumen Sage despite being viewed as evil, your power was of key importance to the true formation of the Purelight, and your enemies, the Umbra Witches who are viewed as both good and evil both play a role when it comes to balancing light and darkness; a very balance that we need as a way to defeat Daraku once and for all.

"So you are the Purelight Gods, but I thought there was seven of you, so why are there six of you?" Balder asked as one of the Purelight Gods began to speak.

"I think we should reveal our names, I am Miyamoto one of the Purelight Gods and these are my fellow Purelight Gods Sakurai, Aonuma, Tajiri, Fisamie, and Trinen sadly though our leader Iwata, didn't make it after the battle with Daraku; he was truly a hero to all of us, but his spirit still lives on in all of us; but before the battle with Daraku; our leader Iwata, actually knew of a way to truly defeat Daraku once and for all."

"All right please tell me, I don't think there is much time left for the entire Universe." Balder pleaded as The Purelight God: Fisamie began to explain.

"Dear heroes of the Purelight, we will lend you our greatest strength to take down our greatest enemy, The Antilight Demon God, Daraku; he wants to consume the entire Universe and plague it, with the dark power known as the Antilight; so Please Understand what I am about to say, as it is the only way to put an end to Daraku, once and for all. We the seven Purelight Gods will seal Daraku inside of the Master Core, we also can foresee that Daraku's power will influence other enemies across the Universe, known as Nintendo; even though Daraku's Power is sealed inside the Master Core, we the Purelight Gods are not able to destroy it, however Daraku's spirit is neutralized inside of the Master Core and any Hero who sees this; please travel inside of the Master Core, the power inside the Core is holding Daraku's Power inside of it; please destroy Daraku in his weakened state inside the Core, and in the Future; Daraku, will be finished for good." Fisamie said, quoting, Iwata's Message to Balder, as Balder nodded.

"That sounds Risky, however I am no hero, I was a Villian for the most part, so why exactly did you summon me here?" Balder asked, still unknown why he was summoned to this part in time.

"Both Jubileus and the Queen Sheba have been destroyed in the present, however both of them still exist here in this Timeline, there is a way to unite the both of them and use their powers of light and darkness to combat Daraku's Power." said The Purelight God, Trinen, explaining to Balder, his plan.

"Wait a second, I think I remember, the combines powers of both Jubileus and The Queen Sheba both form the Controller of Creation, known as Omne, I dunno how I can summon her, because her Powers are far to great to create.

"You have the ability to summon Jubelieus in this Timeline, and we happen to know the one that can summon The Queen Sheeba." said The Purelight God Sakurai as a Lady who looked similiar to Bayonetta, wearing Dark Clothing appeared as Balder immediately recognized her.

"R...R...ROSA, my love, Rosa." Balder said as he went over to the Umbra Witch recognizing her as Rosa.

"Balder, my love, I know our love is forbidden, but we must unite Jubelius and Sheba together to form Omne and take the fight to Daraku." Rosa said as she and Balder began to dance around making a chant together. Afterwards The Massive Titans of the Universe Jubelius and Queen Sheba were fused together to form the Universal Being known as Omne.

"Now we shall open the time portal to the future, send Omne to the future and bring the worthy hero to the past to destroy Daraku on the inside." Miyamoto said, as he opened a time portal back to the Future where Geno was still in battle with the mortal form of Daraku.

Meanwhile on the Summit of Fimbulventr All of the Heroes were still attacking Daraku's Cocoon, but all attacks we're barely having any effect; the Oozy Cocoon began to move and then leap into the air as the heroes on the summit all looked in horror, as the Ooze swarmed it's way over to Daraku, as Daraku would hit Geno with an Antilight Attack sending the Star Guardian into a nearby mountain as Daraku's Mortal Form and the Ooze began to merge forming Daraku back into his Demonic, God life form.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, now it's time to end this game. Daraku said as he began to summon even darker clouds of Antilight that began to slowly cover the Earth, even, darkening the brightness of the Purelight.

"Oh no this is awful Daraku has reformed himself with his mortal form and his godlike form and with that absorbed the power of Aesir, now we are all in deep trouble now." Mario said from the distance as all of a sudden he along with the others were teleported off the Summit of Fimbulventr and gathered with the others. "What happened?" Mario asked as he saw himself along with Link, Pit, Bayonetta, Samus, Fox, Falco, Marth, Ike, Meta-knight, Red, Lucas, Shulk, Ness, Lucina, Robin, Zero, Issac All of the MegaMen, The Pokemon Trainers, and all of their Pokemon, The Kongs, Yoshi, Kirby, Peach, Zelda, Palutena, Rosalina, Captain Falcon, Olimar, King Dedede and Roy who appeared looking for a fight and has joined the others in order to save the world from the Antilight attacks. On the other side was the likes of Bowser, Ganondorf, Majora, The Shadow Queen, Dark Samus, Dark Pit, Hades, Giritina, Dr. Wily, Sigma, Dr. Regal, StarWolf, King K. Rool, DeathBorn, Black Shadow, Porkey, Mumkhar, Wario, Bowser Jr, The Koopalings, and 02 all charged at one another, as the war between the Antilight and Purelight Armies was waged,; meanwhile Daraku, was laughing at his accomplishment is obtaining the ultimate power.

"Now the light of this Universe shall Crumble and all that will be left is the Antilight." Daraku said as lightning began to strike the Earth, but that lightning was made of Antilight as the ground began to have fissures, opening the Earth as lava from below began to flow through the open cracks, as the power of the Antilgiht began to slowly cover even the light of the sun. Geno was laying on the ground starting to lose conscious as nobody was in Daraku's way to oppose him, as all of the heroes were stuck fighting all of their long time enemies in a bloody battle, as all hope was starting to fade.

"The Light, The Stars, Everyone and their wishes, G...G...Gaz I F..." Geno said as he starts to slowly lose consciousness, as a voice began to call out to him.

"Geno, you can not die, think about Gaz and all of those you are letting down if you give up right now?" said a voice as some liquid splashed Geno as all of a sudden Geno felt a second wind come through him as he looked at the one that revived him, it was none other than Mewtwo. "I hope you're ready to continue fighting, no matter what it takes, we cannot allow Daraku to win." Mewtwo said as they felt the Earth continuing to crumble, and as Geno and Mewtwo looked ready to make their move, the two heard a chant as a Giant Arm of light came from a Portal and Punched Daraku and knocked the Antilight Demon God into a series of buildings. "No that can't be?" Mewtwo said as the being emerged as a fusion of the Godlike Beings Jubelius and Queen Sheba. "Omne."

"WHAT, YOU? I thought I consumed your power, how did you get revived?" Daraku said as he stared at the fused being known as Omne. As Omne began to fire Fists at Daraku as Daraku also began to launch an onslaught of attacks. Geno and Mewtwo began to watch as both Balder and Rosa approached them.

"Wait a second, I thought Bowser and Ganondorf killed you, and Bayonetta is that you?"

"My name is Rosa, I am an Umbra Witch, you must be talking about my Daughter Cereza." Rosa said as Mewtwo nodded.

"Some weird leafy creature named Celebii saved me, I believe that is a Pokemon just like you; it took me to the past where I met the Purelight Gods, where one of them had this plan to defeat Daraku once and for all.

"So you met Celebii and the Purelight Gods, in that case, we will listen to what you got to say and follow your words, as we are in serious desperate times.

"The Purelight Gods had Daraku sealed inside the Master Core in the Past, inside the Core Daraku's power was weakened, if we can go inside and attack Daraku in his weakened state in the past, than there's a chance we will defeat Daraku here in the present and save the Universe." Balder said as Mewtwo and Geno nodded.

"Mewtwo it is up to us to go in the past and enter the Master Core and defeat Daraku once and for all." Geno said as he and Mewtwo both began to make their way through the Portal while Daraku was starting to get the upper hand on Omne now starting to make the colossal being feel like just a regular mortal as Daraku's power began to overwhelm it as Daraku's Furious punches, claws, and Antilight Magic began to tear Omne apart.

"Is that your best, you contain the power of light and dark, but you can't match my power, you are nothing more than another worthless being for me to to destroy." Daraku said as he then noticed a portal opening as Daraku noticed something about it. "So that's their plan to try to stop me." Daraku than launched a beam of Antilgiht right into the Portal.

Meanwhile inside the Portal Geno and Mewtwo enter the palace of the Purelight Gods and were greeted by the Gods only to get a startling Surprise as Daraku's Antilight beam made it's way into the Portal, to the shock of the Purelight Gods.

"Oh no, Daraku has discovered what we are doing, Omne has failed, if he comes close to the portal he will try to get close to the Master Core and possibly absorb himself from it, and if that happens..." Sakurai said as everybody had a look of pure horror.

"We need to hurry up and get inside that core, before Daraku get's here." Geno said as the six Purelight Gods all began to make a mystical chant which teleported Geno and Mewtwo inside the Master Core as Daraku tried to break his way through the time portal, however an injured Omne continued to try to stop Daraku from entering the past.

"Let go of me, you worthless being." Daraku said as he made an attempt to try to attack Omne before some Multicolored Ammunition began to fire off in Daraku's Direction. "What is this, show yourself?"

"Yo this darkness isn't cool, it's soooo gloomy, not really the type of weather for turf battles." Said a Yound Boy with weird Blue Hair that resembles a Squid, wearing a white shit, black shorts, white socks, and white and blue sneakers.

"You cocky little punk, do you know who I am, I will consume you." Daraku yelled as more multicolored Ink began to distract Daraku even more.

"We know who you are, and we can tell you this, Demon God, you're not fresh, your Antilight is making the World Unfresh, I can't even hear the Squid Sisters Sing." said the voice of a Girl with range Hair where the tails look like Squid tentacles, white shirt, black shorts, and white and orange sneakers.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY before I turn the two of you into Calamari." Daraku said as he tried to fire and Antilight Attack at the inlings before a blast of both Fire and Water hit Daraku on contact as the Legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre Appeared. "Who sent you two worthless Pokemon, GET OUT OF MY WAY."

"How about you get out of this Universe, Demon God." said the voice of a Young Pokemon Trainer wearing a White and Black Hat over his brown hair, wearing a red and black shirt, black shorts, black ankle socks, and white and green sneakers. Accompanying him was a girl about the same age as the boy with brown hair with a red bow tied up at the top, wearing a red shirt, black shorts, and yellow and red sneakers; along with a smaller boy with green hair wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, beige pants, and white shoes.

"Do you children know who you are dealing with, I AM DARAKU, THE ANTILIGHT DEMON GOD I can crush your bones and drink your blood, and I will do just that for getting in my way."

"We're not afraid of you anymore Daraku, we're done being afraid, and we are standing up for every Human, Pokemon, and every other being on this Universe that you have destroyed, Daraku, myself along with my friends Wally and May here, will join the fight." The Boy said as The Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre would continue to Attack Daraku and at the same time, Omne also recovered and continued to attack Daraku just giving Mewtwo and Geno the time they needed to enter the Master Core.

Geno and Mewtwo both entered the inside of the Master Core and found a Dark Mass in front of them, the two of them took to their surrounding to notice that this mass was no ordinary mass, it was Daraku in his weakened state.

"This has to be Daraku after he was sealed inside this core, left in a dormant state where is form is nothing more than a mass of his own Antilight." Mewtwo said as he used his eyes and found a throbbing Red mass of energy, as the Psychic Pokemon surrounded himself with Purelight and began to attack the place with Geno joining the attack with him. As they continued the attack both Geno and Mewtwo both felt a shaking inside the Core as the Mass began to move.

"Did we defeat Daraku?" Geno asked as Daraku's Face began to form in the mass.

"You think you can defeat me in my dormant state than try, I will win this fight, I will never die, I will consume all life until there is nothing left." Daraku said as Geno and Mewtwo would launch Purelight based attacks at the form of Daraku while Daraku would spit Antilight Swarms at both Mewtwo and Geno.

"We will destroy you here in the past and we will finish you off and free the future and this Universe of your Evil Antilight once and for all, Daraku." Geno said as he and Mewtwo stood side by side next to eachother ready to attack as both sides were ready to fight as Omne, Groudon, and Kyogre would get some assistance from Rayquaza and Deoxys as they would continue to prevent Daraku from making any kind of effort to go to the past to merge his past dormant state with his present Godlike form.

Daraku has successfully reformed his physical and spirit forms and at the same time consuming the powers of Aesir, Queen Sheba, and the Damned Souls of the Inferno; and has become so powerful not even a God can touch him and worst of all now that the Purelight Gods have found a solution to defeat Daraku in the past, during the time when he was sealed in the Master Core; Daraku now plans to merge his sealed form to make himself even stronger; and with all of the Heroes and Villians across Nintendo's Vast Universe engaged in Armageddon; it is up to Geno and Mewtwo to destroy Daraku in the past to finish him off in the Future; will they succeed or will Daraku make sure it's game over? Find out next time in The Antilight Invasion.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 15: Final Smash

Final Smash

It was a beautiful sunny day, everything was perfect, the sun shinning over the sky, children playing and most people going about their business as a voice could be heard.

"Oh, it's such a perfect day, I'm glad I spent it with you, Oh, such a perfect day, You just keep me hanging on, You just keep me hanging on." Then all of a sudden static began to interfere with the beautiful picture and interrupted the singing voice as the scene was only on a tv as the tv showed only static in the middle of the war torn ruins as both Forces of the Purelight and The Antilight, continued to clash. Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, Marth, Pokemon everywhere all fighting with the likes of Bowser, Ganondorf, Dark Pit, 02, Giritina years of battles have culminated into one massive war.

"For years you have tried to stop my conquest to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, but the Power of the Antilight has made me powerful enough to crush you, once and for all Mario." Bowser said using his claws to try to attack Mario with as Mario would dodge and deliver several fiery punches at the mammoth Koopa King.

"Why don't you give up already Bowser, you will never win against me, and no matter what plans who always scheme, I always win in the end." Mario said as he went for a punch as Bowser would leap in the air and try to slam his weight down on the plumber; meanwhile Link was in a sword fight with Ganondorf.

"You and your ancestors have long stood in the way of my conquest of Hyrule and to obtain the Triforce, and I will destroy you once and for all." Ganondorf said charging at Link with a Wizard's foot Kick as Link would jump up to try and slash at the Gerudo King.

"I know you are not truly evil, you are Demine's Reincarnation and draku's Power has made you blind to see the real truth, I will show you, that the evil power that you have is nothing more than influence." Link said as he continued to trade slashes with Ganondorf, meanwhile Pit was in a battle with his Dark Doppleganger.

"You know, it's never to late to break free from the hold the Antilight has on you, you could be a great ally for Viridi, oh what am I saying, please, you're not really evil, just misunderstood." Pit said as he started trading attacks with Dark Pit, as Dark Pit took his padded sandal and kicked Pit right in his exposed knee.

"We are nothing alike, and I am truly evil, and Lord Daraku showed me, who I truly am," Dark Pit said as he came charging at Pit with an Electroshock attack before Pit countered with an Upperdash Arm as the two Pits continued to fight.

As the battles continued the Shadow Queen, Majora, Dark Samus, and those who are Antilight Born began to step away from the battlefield, all with smiles.

"It's time that everyone learned their true purpose in this war." The Shadow Queen said as a dark ooze of Antilight began to surround, the very Army of Antilight as the Heroes of Purelight stopped their attack, confused about what was happening.

"What the, what's going on?" cried Marth as he lowered his sword as the Shadow Queen and Majora all laughed as the ooze that was surrounding their enemies all began to take off and absorb itself into Daraku who was still fighting off Legendary Pokemon and Omne. The Power than absorbed itself into Daraku, as Daraku once again attacked the Legendary Pokemon and then used a projectile of Antilight to obliterate Omne as everyone who was standing their watching looked over in fear as the Former Antilight Army all laid on he ground defeated as Mario, Link and all of the heroes all looked in shock.

"Oh no, it just looks like he just keeps getting stronger, and before you know it, all will cease to exist and be consumed by Daraku and his Antilight." Link said as all of a sudden they then felt another aura of Antilight as it began to latch onto Majora, The Shadow Queen, Dark Samus, Zant, The Shadow Sirens, and any others who are descendants of Daraku as Daraku began to consume and merge their power with his, as everybody looked in absolute Horror.

"Now bow before the true ruler of this Universe, all bow before your new God. Daraku said as Antilight began to pour out from him starting to consume the Entire Earth and slowly every star in the Universe began to be consumed as Daraku laughed as his power even began shattering the Purelight itself.

"I guess it's all over now, we can't defeat him, he's just going to consume everything until nothing is left." Shulk said falling to his knees as Ness walked over and placed his arms around the older boy as Shulk comforted Ness back, just then Ness began to hear a voice in his head.

"Ness, can you hear me, it's Paula, please do not think about giving up this fight, I will send my prayers to you, your friends and help reach those all over the Universe, we cannot allow Daraku to win." Ness closed his eyes and saw Paula, and saw a world that was no more and then heard the voices of millions of people all in agony, calling out for help, then as Ness was seeing this Sulk also began to hear something through the power of the Manado.

"I'm seeing visions, of a future with only destruction, and innocent lives being taken, we cannot allow this to happen."

"Shulk, Shulk can you hear me?" called out a voice in Shulk's mind as the young hom recognized the voice.

"Fiora, is that you?"

"Yes of course it's me silly, listen Shulk, don't you dare give up, the future of the entire Universe is on the line, please Shulk don't give up, your little friend their called out to a girl named Paula who reached out to me and the others." Fiora said as Fiora along with Reyn, Sharla, Juju, Dunban, Melia, and Riki all appeared in Shulk's Mind as he recognized all of his Companions back on Bionis.

"Everybody is that you?"

Of course it's us Shulk, please you can't give up, that's not the Shulk we know, please get up and keep fighting, we can't let Daraku win." Reyn said with words of encouragment to Shulk.

"Shulk please don't give up, there is so much riding on this battle, not only for all of us here on Bionis, but all over this vast Universe, please Shulk, keep fighting." Dunban said as the others all nodded.

"Riki want world of light, Antilight is scary for Riki, Shulk must be Heropon and fight." Riki said bouncing around as the others nodded as Shulk began to smile.

You're right everybody, this fight isn't over yet, we can and we will win this fight. Shulk said standing on his Feet as he and Ness nodded to eachother as a burst of Purelight surrounded the boys as Robin and Lucina looked over at them.

"The Future is not written with Antilight, I can't give up either, I promise, to my Father, that we will win this fight." Lucina said as Purelight began to surge through her.

"This fight has only just begun, we can not allow Daraku and the Antilight to win, we will destroy them all once and for all, Prepare yourself, Daraku." Robin said as Purelight began to flow through him as well.

As the fighters all began to recover and stand up more voices could be heard trying to contact the heroes of Purelight; the very voices that were encouraging them to fight and making the light of the Purelight, shine brighter in the Antilight.

"Zero please get up, you found your purpose to fight again, don't lose it, do it for Iris, X please keep fighting." said the voice of a Navigator as Zero and X both felt energy flowing through them as the Purelight started to surround them.

"Megaman, join them and help put an end to this nightmare." said the voice of Dr. Light as he stood beside Zero and X his two successors as Cross Fusion .

"Lan don't let your father's sacrifice go in Vain, do it for him, your mother, for your friends Maylu, Chaud, and the others, and for all of the Net Navis, join the other Mega Men and Fight by them Lan. Called a voice as the Cross Fused Mega Man also has a Purelight Aura surrounding him as he stood next to Classic Mega Man, Z, and Zero ready to fight.

"Issac, please keep fighting, please do it for all of us here in Vale, do it for me and for your mother, and for the rest of our comrades, you just can't give up." Said the voice of a Red Haired boy named Garret as Issac heard his voice call out to him.

"Garrett, is that you,?...You're right, we can't give up, we can't let Daraku win." Issac said as he got to his Feet, as a Purelight Aura surrounded the Psyenergy Gifted Swordman.

"Lucas, you can't give up, please do it for your Mother, do it for Claus, and also do it for your new friend Red and his family, follow your dreams, don't let them be shattered by this Antilight Nightmare, you half to keep fighting." Lucas heard a voice call out to him as the Blonde Psychic started to stand up and noticed Red on his knees as the boy went over to the Pokemon Trainer.

"Red, we can't give up, A voice called out to me it told me..." Red placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder as Lucas took his hand and helped Red to his Feet.

"Yeah, my mom, your dad, Professor Oak, Koriina, Sycamore, and Pokemon all over the world, and the dream of every Pokemon Trainer, this fight isn't over we can't let him Daraku, we got to do this bro." Red said as he hugged Lucas as Lucas hugged Red back as the friendship the two of them share helped shine a massive aura of Purelight that shined the brightest out of everybody else, as Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight approached the boys.

"It's good to see that you boys realized that the power of friendship that the two of you share is very strong, and it's strength is making the Purelight even stronger, because if there's anything that really powers the true power of the Purelight, and it is the power of Love and friendship." Marth said as he closed his eyes and thought of his wife Shiida and their descendants Lucina and Chrom as Purelight began to surge through his body, feeling stronger than before.

"My Friends, I will always fight for you, we can not and will not allow Daraku to defeat us." Ike Said as Purelight began to surge through him.

"Victory is our destiny, and in order to aceive that, we must use our power to fight Daraku." Meta-Knight said as Purelight began to shine through him adding their power as well. Many voices could be heard cheering on the Heroes of Purelight, and those voices couldn't be heard more loud and clear as they cheered on all of Nintendo's Greatest Heroes.

"Pit, listen you're an Angel, and Angels fight the darkness, so are you going to sit on your knees like a coward or are you going to stand on your smelly feet and fight." said the voice of Magnus as Pit stood up, a bit angrily.

"My Feet don't smell, if they did they would have noses."

"Whatever, just remember, everyone here is rooting for you, Human, and Angels alike, so don't you dare give up this fight, Pit." Magnus said as a Aura of Purelight surged through the Skyworld Warrior.

"Cereza, Bayonetta The fate of the entire Universe is with you and your allies, both the Lumen Sages and Infernal Demons all have put their faith in you to put an end to this war between Antilight and Purelight, if only I could, now that I think of it, I have a way I can help her." Said Rodin as a swirl of both light and darkness surrounded him.

"Wait what are you doing Rodin, don't tell me, hey wait a minute, Don't forget Bayonetta, you still owe me a Car." cried Enzo as Rodin appeared from the smoke of light and darkness as he appeared to be a hybrid of both light and darkness, one side he was cloaked in a robe of white and red, with golden wings, and the other half a Black jacket with Red designs, and Red demon wings.

"I want a piece of Daraku, even if I die, which I won't at least somebody is taking a stand against Daraku." Rodin said as he lit a cigar and took a brief smoke. "Besides those Ink shooting Squid Kids will get crushed as will those PokeyMan Kids, I just can't let that happen, just be sure to send Bayonetta your support, and don't forget about all of that debt you owe me.

"Fine i'll send her my support, and dis is why I can never have nice things." Enzo said as his thoughts and wishes were sent to Bayonetta as a small yell can be heard.

"WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried a man wearing a black hat over long brown hair, a black jacket and pants, and a scarf around his neck while swinging into action on a grappling hook.

"Oh no not dis clown again." cried Enzo as the man dropped off the hook and approached Enzo.

"Never fear, journalist exquisite Luka is here, so I see that Bayonetta is in trouble and that the entire Universe itself is about to be swallowed by this thing called Antilight." Luka said as Enzo just rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a thing for stalking Bayonetta, because no matter what you always show up, but right now we all need to support her and the rest of these so called heroes, including those two mustached plumbers who look like they owe money to me.

"Well if they do i'm pretty sure they would pay you in coins, but enough talk let's make sure our thoughts are heard loud and clear." Luka said as he and Enzo both thought of Bayonetta as Purelight began to surround them while Enzo with his hammer in hand looked to fight the Antilight Demon God Daraku.

Also joining in with the rest of those fighting against the Antilight were the sounds of voices all over Nintendo's Vast Universe. The Cries of many different beings all sending their thoughts and prayers as the fight to determine their future was about to decide their fate. Pit could hear the voices of the Angels in Skyworld and humans below cheering him on, Mario can hear those all over the universe calling him, and as for Link something was starting to hit his memory.

"Link my descendant, listen to me, it is I the Hero shade." A voice called out as Link eyes focused an image of a skeletal body wearing armor holding a sword and shield. "My whole life has been nothing but regret, I became a hero through time but in the end I had to leave the future that I saved behind only for it to be defenseless as Ganon came back and the whole land of Hyrule was ultimately flooded from existence. I ended up parting ways with my companion Navi after I was returned to my original time as a child, I then hd to say goodbye to Zelda even though I promised I would come back to Hyrule to see her; I also left behind many others such as Nabooru, Impa, Ruto, Darunia, Malon, and even my long time friend Saria, I went to see if she was home before I went to the woods, but I couldn't find her, and I felt like I was loosing friends. I then went to Termina and saved the land from a Falling Moon, made a lot of people happy, fixed broken hearts such as Kafei, Anju, and the Skull Kid, but even though I lift Termina, I felt like they were reminding me of my life in Hyrule and worried that they all might not be waiting for me at home, and that the people of Termina, were they real, I could've made friends with them at least. Then as the years went by I realized Navi was long gone, I never saw her again, and worst of all, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule, and I wasn't there to stop him, and a lot of people died, not to mention my home the Kokiri Forest was completely devastated, and I never saw Saria or any of my Kokiri Friends around, and worst of all Navi was gone. I passe myself over as the Hero's Shade in order to teach my strength to my successor, and that happened to be you, so please do not forget what all I taught you, please take those feelings that I shared with them, and use them to help finish off Daraku once and for all; the future of our world lies in the hands of you and all of your allies, good luck." The Hero's Shade said as Link opened his eyes and readied the Master Sword to fight as he stood along side both Mario and Pit ready to fight.

"Are you ready to fight, Link?" Pit asked readying his bow.

"Of course I am, I cannot let my ancestors down.

"I cannot let the wishes and hopes of those who love me and see me as a hero down either, we fight for them." Mario said as his gloved hands were now a raging inferno as the three heroes stood ready to fight Daraku as an aura of Purelight radiated from them as well.

Meanwhile inside the Master Core both Geno and Mewtwo were getting exhausted as they continued their attack on Daraku's weakened form, but Daraku's wakened form is still too powerful.

"Even in it's weakened form it's still to powerful." Mewtwo said firing a Psychic Ball at Daraku's Form but it deflected back at them, as the two avoided it as Geno would fire bullets but they just bounced off.

"None of our attacks are working, I guess are strength has been depleted after dealing with him in our time." Geno said as all of a sudden Daraku's face began to form inside the core.

"HAHAHAHA Do you fools think you had it easy trying to defeat me by attacking me inside here; I am a Demon God, I am immortal, I have even conquered time itself, and no matter what you try to do, the Antilight will consume all of existence, molded into my vision, and all of your allies will belong to me." daraku said as Mewtwo and Geno both looked at eachother to decide how to attack next until they heard some voices calling out for them.

"Do you hear that?" Mewtwo asked as all of a sudden a very familiar voice called out to Geno.

"Geno, you can do it, please hang in there and defeat Daraku; I know you can do it Geno, even though i'm al lgrown up and going to College, and I know I can't take you with me, but you promised me we would play one last time together; please defeat Daraku, an save the world, you are not only my toy, you are my best friend and Hero, so please do it for not only me, but for the wishes of everybody in the Universe." called out the voice of the Toad named Gaz who Geno recognized as the Doll Body's longtime owner as all of a sudden a rush of Purelight energy surged through Geno as did Mewtwo as a glowing orb surrounded him and began to transform him.

"No I will not allow this." Daraku said as he tried to spit an Antilight Projectile at both Geno and Mewtwo until a voice cried out from nowhere to counter the attack.

"HADOUKEN!" cried the voice, as a Blue Projectile made contact with the Projectile causing an explosion, as emerging from behind Mewtwo and Geno was a man with spiky black hair, wearing a white robe, with a black sash, Red gloves, and a Red Headband. "So you're the Antilight Demon God known as Daraku? You can call me Ryu, I travel all over the world looking for a fight, and I will fight you, and help save the Universe from this evil poison you call the Antilight." Ryu said as Daraku began to laugh.

"You think you along with these two are going to defeat me, nothing can destroy me." Daraku said as all of a sudden some Dragon like being appeared weilding an unknown sword came also surrounded by Purelight would unleash a devastating Slash at Daraku's Weakened state.

"My fate that I choose is to fight along side the Heroes of Purelight, and defeat you, Demon God Daraku, you can call me Corrin." Said the Dragon as it transformed into a young blonde haired man with Red eyes, and wearing silver and black armor, weilding the same sword which was glowing and had teeth like edges around the blade.

"Where are all of you coming from? No matter, I will still defeat all of you." Daraku said as a Tentacle sprung forth trying to attack the four standing there until a young Blonde Haired man wearing a black coat dashed over and slashed it several times including Daraku's Weakened State.

"Limit Break, Omnislash." The man said as he let out a onslaught of attacks, then he stopped his attack as he moved back and joined the others. "The name is Cloud Strife, and even though i'm not familiar with this world known as Nintendo, i'm still here to fight, and to put an end to your tyranny, Daraku." Cloud said as he raised his sword at Daraku, as Mewtwo also transformed with an alternate form as well.

"Listen we need to unleash our strongest attacks on Daraku, if we do we may have a chance at victory." Mewtwo said as he began to charge up an attack as Geno, Ryu, Cloud, and Corrin all joined as well. Mewtwo would launch a Purelight surrounded Psychic Ball, as Geno raised his arms as a swirling whirl of Purelight was seen above his head as Geno launched the projectile, Ryu would fire another Hadouken except it was made of Purelight, Corrin would power up her sword which is known as the Yato, now glowing with Purelight, as he transformed into his Dragon form to attack Daraku with his Yato Sword and use his abilities as a Dragon to attack Daraku as well. Finally Cloud charged at Daraku with his sword slashing at Daraku as he would jump in the air as all four projectiles came at Daraku's weakened state full force as Cloud delivered one last slash as all of a sudden a beam of Purelight created by Geno, and Mewtwo and the attacks given by both Cloud and Corrin caused an explosion of Purelight Energy destroying Daraku's Weakened State inside the Master Core and sent them back to the present where everyone was using their new found Purelight Strength to attack Daraku in his current state with as the Demon God was now severly weakened from battle

"How did we end up back here in the present?" Geno asked as the Six Purelight Gods appeared behind them.

"All of you, used the Power of the Purelight, to combine your greatest attacks and destroy Daraku's weakened state inside the Master Core, along with that, Daraku was greatly damaged, by the power of the Purelight that the rest of your allies posses." said the Purelight God Trinen, as they all noticed stretches of Purelight, beaming through the Antilight Covered Skies.

"The Purelight, it's starting to shine over the Antilight." said Geno as the others still noticed and were a bit confused to see Daraku still alive in their timeline. "But how is Daraku still alive, if we destroyed him in the past in his weakened state?"

"What we did was destroy Daraku's weakened state in the past, but he mentioned he has conquered time itself, however Daraku has been severely weakened in the past and as part of the message that our Fallen Brother Iwata, sent to us, We must attack Daraku in the past when he was weak, and then go back to the Future, and finish him off for good there." Trinen said as Mewtwo, Geno, Ryu, Corrin, and Cloud all regrouped with Mario and the others ready to fight Daraku.

"Geno, Mewtwo where have you been, and who are those guys?" Mario asked looking at Ryu, Cloud, and Corrin.

"That's not important, they are powerful Allies, and we nee their strength , we defeated Daraku in his weakened state in the past, and he's been severely weakened here in the present; I know it's confusing but we need to use the Power of the Purelight to take down Daraku, once and for all." Geno said as he floated above the Ground reaching Daraku's head as he raised his hands as an aura of Purelight surrounded him. "It's time for me to unleash my Final Smash, The attack that will surely finish off Daraku; I was told, only to use it, when I really need to, and right now, I really need to use this last attack to finish off Daraku once and for all. "While I gather the strength I need, please keep on the attack on Daraku, until I am ready." Geno instructed as Mario, Link and the others stood ready to do whatever it takes, to stall for time to allow Geno's full power to be reached.

"You heard, him let's do this. Mario said as his hands became a raging inferno as he launched a barrage of fire at Daraku.

"Right behind you." Link said as he readied a light arrow which was now made into Purelight as Link took aim with his bow and fired the Purelight Arrow at Daraku as well as charging at him with the Triforce surrounding him, as Link started slashing Daraku with the Master Sword.

"In that case, Equip, the Three Sacred Treasures." Pit said as a Golden Trojan Helmet appeared on his head, as some Gold armor appeared on his toga and on his shin guards along with surrounding his bow as well including a shield with a mirror inside of it. As Several Arrows surrounded by Purelight came at Daraku's Direction attacking the Antilight Demon God, followed by Blasts of Purelight Energy aimed at Daraku, and finally Pit fired a Barage of Purelight arrows that rained down on Daraku, wounding the Demon God, as Geno started to form a swirling ray of bright Purelight, as the sound of crying voices could be heard giving Geno the strength he needs to charge up the attack.

"PK STARSTORM." Cried both Ness and Lucas in Unison who both summoned a meteor Shower of Purelight surrounded Meteors.

"Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, I choose you, use Triple Finish on Daraku, now." Red said as he summoned Squirtlle, Ivysaur, and Charizard out of their Pokeballs as they unleashed Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, and Fire Blast respectively, as all three attacks were powered by Purelight, as they also made contact with Daraku.

"Dunban, Riki follow me and let's do a chain attack."Shulk cried as the Manado was surrounded by Purelight as he along with Dunban and Riki would unleash a series of attacks with Shulk using the power of the Manado to slash Daraku, damaging the Antilight Demon God.

"Critical Hit!" Said Marth, Roy, and Lucina as they all delivered devastating one hit blows with their swords on Daraku as Ike, Robin, and Chrom all joined together to rapidly slash at Daraku who was now being overwhelmed by this onslaught.

"Landmaster." Cried Fox as he appeared in a Landmaster tank firing Purelight blasts at Daraku.

"Personally, I prefer the Air." Falco said also in a Landmaster as he joined fox to fire beams of Purelight at Daraku. Just then Samus's gunship began firing beams of Purelight, as Samus herself appeared now with an altered power suit resembling her light suit she wore on Aether she unloaded a beam of Purelight on Daraku.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!: cried Pikachu as Pikachu came dashing forward using a volt tackle attack, surrounding it's body with electricity and Purelight.

"Super Sonic." Cried Sonic the Hedgehog, as his body was now glowing gold and even brighter by the power of the Purelight as he dashed oveer to lay some punches and kicks on Daraku.

"Mega Buster!" Cried the voices of Megaman, X, EXE, and Legends all unleashed a Purelight Powered Multi Mega Buster at Daraku's direction.

"Ultimate Form, now I know what I am fighting for." Zero said as he had changed into his Ultimate Form as he charged for to slash at Daraku now surrounded by Purelight. Cloud would join them using his Omnislash Limit Break, Corrin would transform into his Dragon Form and relentlessly attack Daraku with his Dragon Fang and Omega Yato all in Purelight Form, and , Ryu, a powerful Haduken and Mewtwo would unleash a powerful Psychic attack.

Meanwhile Mario was looking at all of the Damage that was being dealt to Daraku, and yet Daraku was still coming back with attacks. "We can't keep this up, if we do we're going to drain all of our energy and not have enough strength left to finish off Daraku." Mario said as he stood by Link and Pit only to find, what appeared to be Bowser in Giga Form, and Ganondorf transformed into Beast Ganon as they made their way towards Daraku and started attacking him.

"What the Bowser and Ganondorf are fighting Daraku, oh man things just got serious." Link said as also a projectile of Twilight came directed at Daraku and made contact, as Link turned around to see Midna behind him.

"Light and Shadows should always be separate form eachother, not completely take over everything, I stand by the Purelight Heroes and rebel against your rule, Daraku." Midna said with anger as a ball of fire also came at Daraku's Direction exploding in his face, as a Shadow Siren with a Red and White striped hat appeared.

"I'm done with being a bused by my Evil Sisters, I no longer fight for the Shadows of the Antilight, I fight to save those shadows and keep them seperate from the light, like it was meant to, now prepare to meet your end, Daraku." said the Shadow Siren Vivian as more and more heroes joined the fight

Meanwhile Cloud was using the power of summons to summon a beast known as Ifrit who was using it's power of fire to attack Daraku with a blazing inferno, Ramne that used the power of lightning, in which it rained down lightning on Daraku, Odin which casted a powerful sword slash to deal some damage to Daraku as well, Leviathan which summoned a powerful wave of water to try and push Daraku into it's current, and Bahamut Zero who used who would fire a strong beam of light from a distance at Daraku who was trying to fight Leviathan's Current, as Daraku would get hit with the beam and would be washed away int oa nearby landformation doing some heavy damage to the Antilight Demon God, as everyone looked over at Geno who was still gathering his strength to fight Daraku.

"It looks like I have enough power, here it goes; SPIRIT PURELIGHT WHIRL!" cried Geno as the massive Disk of Purelight launched towards Daraku's Direction; The Antilight Demon God recovered and emerged from the mountains he was thrown into and used a projectile of Antilight that made contact with the Disk of Light, countering it, and sending back into Geno's Direction as everyone looked on in horror.

"Geno it's coming back to your direction, stop it NOW!" Mewtwo shouted as Geno pushed his hands forward to catch the whirl, as Geno then started to hear that familiar voice once again calling out to him, this time it was much closer.

"Geno, i'm here for you right now, You can't let Daraku win, you remember my final wish, is for us to play together one last time, before I go to College, please you can't let him win, do it for me, for the stars, and the Universe, because Geno you are not only my Toy, you are also my Hero, and my best friend in the whole world, and even though we got to part ways soon, I was very happy with all of the years we spent together playing, and was surprised the day you came to life, and all I want is for us to play together one last time so please, Geno do this for me." Gaz said as tears began to develop in Gaz's eyes as did Geno as all of the heroes all said "AWWWWWWW", as some kind of power developed in Geno as he was able to raise the Purelight Powered Whirl attack over his head and it grew stronger, as another familiar voice could be heard.

"Mr. Dolly Guy, please destroy that monster, he took away my mommy and daddy and made me work for him, get that monster and make him pay for what all he's done to me, my mommy and daddy, and everyone in the world." said the voice of Emi as she stands beside Gaz, cheering on Geno as the wishes of both Gaz and Emi gave Geno even more power to the Purelight Whirl, as Mario, Link, and the others below saw what was happening and they all began to clasp their hands together to send Geno their wishes as their power was added to the massive Purelight Whirl. Also Bowser and Ganondorf, two of the most evil villians ever known to the Universe also nodded as Bowser took out the Star Rod he stole from Star Haven again as a beam of Star Power surrounded Geno as multicolored Beams of Light surrounded the Star Guardian.

"I never wanted to be evil in the first place, all I wanted was a peaceful life and to be able to provide for my people the Gerudo; but the day I came to Hyrule I saw that Demon approach me, Demise, he was defeated long ago by the Goddesses's Chosen Hero, and his spirit was sealed away, and placed a curse to be reincarnated to continue the battle he lost. I ended up becoming Demise's Vessel and I ended up betraying the King of Hyrule and becoming mad with Power that I realize now, that everything that has happened to me, was all a big mistake, not only that but Demise's Power also created the true Demon King Ganon which lives inside me, but now I am here to say that I am done with being the King of Evil and start the life I always wanted to have, and if we all die here, I don't want to die an evil and corrupt monster, I want to die as a hero and lend my support to this Doll and actually send him my wishes as well." Ganondorf said leaving Link and Zelda both speechless as both Ganondorf and Bowser clasped their hands together sending Geno their wishes expanding the Purelight Whirl.

Just then on a TV Screen a New Bulletin showed, as two female humanoid squids appeared on Screen reporting from the sight where Geno and Daraku was engaging in final battle.

"Hold on to your tentacles, it's Inkopolis News, with a special bulletin, Marie check this out, the Battle between Antilight and Purelight is coming to a Climax and people al lover the Universe is sending Geno their wishes to increase his strength to defeat Daraku, once and for all." said the Inkling known as Callie

"You got that right Callie, it's been some dark times, that us Inklings can't do our turf battles because it's so dark, but now the Star Guardian Geno is gathering enough strength, to finish off Daraku, please save us Geno." said Marie as Callie and Marie both looked at an army of Inkling Boys and Girls. "Come on everybody send your wishes to Geno and let's put a stop to the Antilgiht once and for all."

"Yeah heh, all right let's show this monster, that we are the cool squids in town, and we're ready for some turf war, dudes." said a boy Inkling clasping his hands together sending Geno his wishes.

"That Daraku, messed with the wrong Squids, I know it sounds weird, but if that Doll can save the world, I will so play with toys again, oh well what am I saying." said a Girl Inkling doing the same thing as all of the Inklings had their hands clasped as their wishes began to help expand Geno's Power. Then out of nowhere the Music Pokemon, Meloetta appeared right between both Callie and Marie.

"Hey check it out, it's that singing Pokemon known as Meloetta, do you want to sing with us?" Callie asked as Marie made a weird face.

"Callie you know now is not the best time to have a concert."

"No Marie, I think if we sing loud enough are voices might reach out to Geno giving him more strength."

"Uhhh you know how I end up with a sore throat after every Splatfest, but in these desperate times, we half to do anything to stop Daraku from winning, so there Melloetta, is there a song you know?" Marie asked as she and Callie looked at Melloetta as the Pokemon began to sing a Melody that sounded familiar, like the very song from the Forest that Geno entered, where he went to confront Bowyer, to collect a Star from Star Hill. "Oh that song, ha I loved that song, let's sing along Callie." Marie said as she and Callie both began to follow along with Meloetta singing the song fro mthe Forest Maze, the same song reached Geno, as the song brought memories back of his adventure with Mario and how they met in the Fores Maze; this song also helped expand Geno's Power along with hearing the wishes of beings all over the Universe call out to him.

"That song, it feels so nice to hear that again not only that but I can sense people from all over the Universe in places such as The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Every Galaxy and Planet in it, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinnoh, Unova, and Kalos and every Pokemon that inhabit those lands and every Trainer and their dreams of becoming Pokemon Masters, I can feel their power being added to mine. The Beings that live on the Bionis and Mechonis, the beings of dreamland, wildlife that live on Donkey Kong's Island, and those who came here from other worlds, that joined us to fight Daraku, I am using your wishes, and together, we will defeat Daraku." Geno said a the Purelight Whirl was now a massive ray of Purelight, but at the same time Daraku had taken to the sky and created an orb of Antilight as the Demon God let out a collective laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, I will not allow you to defeat me this time Star Guardian, you were able to destroy me in the past, but I will rule over this universe, I conquered time itself, and even if I was destroyed in the past or even in the future, I can never be truly destroyed, so no use wasting your time. Now it's time for me to end this fight and consume this Universe with my Antilight, I have used what's left of my power into this blast, and if this blast makes contact with this world and you, than this entire Universe, will be engulfed in my Antilight, and the Light will be extinct as will all of you." Daraku said as he charged up the Orb and then tossed it over into Geno's Direction. "ANTILIGHT DOOMSDAY BLAST." Daraku shouted as Geno looked over ready to launch his attack, as he felt more Power coming to him, and that power was coming from the Overseer of the Stars Rosalina, the Lumas, and even the Seven Star Spirits from Star Haven as they all added their Power to Geno, as Geno was now ready to launch his attack.

"SPIRIT PURELIGHT WHIRL!" cried Geno sending his attack at Daraku's direction as both it, and Daraku's Doomsday Antilight Blast both made contact as Daraku and Geno both began using what's left of their Power to push one's attack to their direction, with neither side backing down. However the power of these attacks were causing some massive shakes, as it seems like the very Universe was on the verge to collapse.

"Oh no, the power of both the Purelight and Antilight between both Geno and Daraku respectively is so strong, and this battle has gone on for so long that the powers of both have gotten too powerful that it's causing wear and tear on the Universe, and if neither side gits hit with the others attack, than the Universe itself will collapse and all of us including Geno and Daraku will be history."

"Upon hearing that everybody looked in horror wondering what they could do, but then realized all of their power went to Geno and there was nothing left to give him, as Geno looked down at everybody and over at Gaz and Emi who were watching, as a tear shed Geno's wooden face.

"If none of our attacks hit then, there will be no Universe left, which is why, I half to use this last attack to finish off Daraku, and at the same time..." Geno looked over at Gaz as Gaz stared at Geno teary eyed.

"Geno, what are you doing?"

"Gaz i'm sorry but I half to break my promise to play with you one last time, what I'm about to do will save us all, sacrificing myself, I can however make one more wish happen, but it just can't be one more play day, i'm sorry Gaz." Geno said as Gaz's tears began to flow uncontrollably.

"No you can't please don't." Gaz begged as Geno looked at him as the Universe was slowly starting to crumble.

"I'm sorry Gaz, but it has to end this way, Think of Emi there, she lost her parents because of Daraku, the whole world has become ruins, and those that inhabit it are in danger of becoming consumed by Daraku; please Gaz, think of those things, and also good luck in College and in life, just don't forget i'll always be in your heart forever, goodbye my friend." Geno said as Gaz held his hand and thought about it, and made a wish for everything to be returned to normal before Daraku destroyed everything. Geno transformed into a Cannon, as a beam of energy began to suck the Purelight and Antilight from both attack as Daraku looked over confused.

"What are you doing?" Daraku asked still holding onto his Doomsday Blast, as an explosion bursted out of the canon sending the Antilight and Purelight blasts along with Daraku, as a face in the blast that resembled Geno sent the blasts and Daraku into the Sun. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I CAN"T BE DESTROYED." Daraku cried as the Antilight and Purelight along with Geno's spirited blast and Daraku himself all made contact with the sun causing a Supernova explosion of Antilight and Purelight destroyng Daraku for Good as the Antilight Demon God was no more and along with that, Geno was gone too.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Gaz as he began to cry uncontrollably knowing the bittersweet taste of victory knowing that Daraku was finally gone, but at the same time the sacrifice which also destroyed Gaz's longtime companion Geno.

Daraku has finally been defeated but at the cost of Geno, as peace shall now return to the Universe, but what's about to happen next? Find out in the Epilogue of The Antilight Invasion.

To Be Concluded.


	17. Epilogue

The War was over, Daraku was finished and all traces of the Antilight and the Purelight were gone. Geno and Daraku's attacks were too powerful and if neither side gave in, the Universe would collapse, so Geno made one last atonement and sacrificed itself to stop Daraku. As a result the Antilight vs. Purelight war was now over, but Geno's long time friend Gaz was now heartbroken knowing his favorite toy and best friend was now gone. All of these remaining heroes from the war stood up and some villains who survived also stood, but both sides show no signs of wanting to fight as the two armies stood across from eachother in the wastelands as a result of the war.

"This war is over villains, we can't fight anymore." said Link

"You're right, as much as we want to finish you off, we half to save it for another time, place, and game without conflict we wouldn't exist, and now we must all go our separate ways until the next time." said Ganondorf.

"After all I always have my plans of capturing Princess Peach and always will." said Bowser

"I will always be there to save her from you, Bowser." said Mario, as Bowser nodded. as both Bowser and Ganondorf turned their backs to Mario and Link with Bowser Jr and The Koopalings following until they were out of site as Mario and Link looked at eachother. "Now that this war is over, I guess it's time for us to go home and back to our own adventures, except, this world has been left in ruin after the war with Daraku." Mario said as the area that he and the others were standing in was now a barren wasteland of what was once a world known as Nintendo. As he and Link were about to make another move, a light shined down a the Six Purelight Gods descended upon the wasteland.

"I wonder, has Daraku truly been defeated, have we really won the war once and for all with him?" asked Trinen ans the other Purelight Gods looked at the sky as the Sun was starting to shine through the wastelands where the war with Purelight and Antilight was fought.

"I'm pretty sure it's only a matter of if the Sun itself has truly burned what's left of Daraku, but we must not forget, the battles between good and evil will always be a struggle in this world, and as long as that happens, there will be plenty more chapters to write in this world." Miyamoto said as they looked over at all of the Heroes and Villains all moving in the opposite direction, knowing the fight with Daraku was over and both sides were badly injured from this war.

"I think it's best for everybody rest up, the Super Smash Bros Tournament had to be halted because of the Antilight Invasion, and now that Daraku is gone for good, I say let's pick up where we left off with this Tournament as soon as everybody heals up." Sakurai said as the other Purelight Gods nodded in Agreement.

"Indeed not to mention there are many more adventures to come, Link has a new Journey coming up, he doesn't know much about it, but he'll know sooner or later." Aunoma smiled as Tajiri also looked over at the group.

"Also a new region has been discovered, and will have a theme involving the Sun and the Moon and i'm sure the next generation of trainers will be excited to know about this new region." Tajiri said as Fisaime took the lead.

"Also let's not forget to mention we still have plans for project NX and i'm sure everybody is going to be happy with what the future holds regarding it, for now I think it's time for us to return to our world, as our greatest heroes and villains will rest up their battle wounds and SETTLE IT IN SMASH." Fisaime said as the Six Pure Light Gods became surrounded by an aurora of light, as they would ascend to the heavens as all of Nintendo's heroes and villains were all standing in the wasteland left by the fight with Daraku. However standing in the distance was the Young Toad named Gaz who was emotional, knowing that his life long companion Geno, the Star Guardian possessed Doll was now Gone after sacrificing itself for the Future of the Universe.

"Geno, I can't believe after growing up with me my entire life, you're now gone." Gaz cried as tears was coming down his face; than small footsteps can be heard as Gaz turned around and saw the little girl named Emi, who was possessed by Daraku and restored by the Purelight approach Gaz.

"Mr. Mushroom Man, are you ok, you seem sad?" Emi asked approaching Gaz.

"You must be Emi, it's just that Geno meant a lot to me growing up as my favorite toy all of my life, and now I find myself bound for College and having to give him up, and after wishing for one more play day, he sacrificed himself to put an end to Daraku, and save us all from the Antilight." Gaz said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Daraku also took my Mommy and Daddy from me too and now I no longer have a home to go to anymore." Emi said also crying as Gaz hugged the human child both losing things that were very important to them, to Daraku's Evil, just then a voice called out to Gaz as Gaz raised his head and saw his mother approaching him.

"There you are, it's good to see you're safe, son who's this human girl you're hugging?" Gaz's Mother said looking at Emi as the girl looked up at the Adult Toad with tears in her eyes.

"Her name is Emi, her family was killed by Daraku, and that monster possessed her to do her dirty work for her."

"That's awful, does she have a home to go to?"

"My home was destroyed by Daraku and the rest of those monsters."

"We need to find her a place to stay, we can't let this child wander the Earth with nowhere to go."

"Yeah, come on Emi let's go find you somewhere safe to stay instead of being out here all alone." Gaz said as Emi had a smile on her face.

"Ok thank you, though it sounds weird staying with Mushroom People, teehee." Emi giggled as she took the hands of Gaz and his mother as they would travel towards Rose Town while surveying the ruins of the Antilight Invasion and seeing all of the heroes and villains all gathering and healing their battle wounds. Among those they saw was the injured Star Fox team along with the Kongs.

"It's all over you guys, Daraku is finally gone, it looks like it's time for us to head home." Fox said as he was favoring an injured arm of his.

"I hear you on that one Foxy, after being in a battle like that, i'm ready for a long vacation, perhaps we could go to Sauria for some r and r." Falco said also favoring his battle scars and Fox smiled while both Donkey and Diddy Kong were recovering from injury.

"Well Diddy, I think after this battle, i'm really sure we're going to need a long nap in the hammock back no the island." Donkey Kong said as Diddy smiled

"Yeah i'm ready for a long nap maybe chill with some bananas." Diddy smiled as they saw Gaz, Emi, and Gaz's Mother walk beside them as they saw more wounded heroes along the way the next group included Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Mega Man, and Zero.

"The Battle is over for now, however I feel like there's some unfinished business in my life, The Galactic Federation are just as blood thirsty for power just like the Space Pirates, I know one day i'll be able to get back out there and take them on and not watch from the sidelines as they try to do battle with the Pirates and play some stupid game of Blastball; the only thing they need to do, is to dread me." Samus said as she looked at her power suit armor which was damaged after the war with the Antilight Army as she looked over at Falcon, Mega Man, and Zero.

"Yeah as for me, i'm not sure if i'll ever return to battle, but it was awesome seeing all of you guys and helping fight the Antilight, though I did hear about this robot who's just like me called Mighty Number 9 he seems very similar to me, though I really wish it was me doing all of the fighting though." Mega Man said as he also examined the damages to his metallic body as he looked over at Zero.

"Yeah I do wish the best of luck for that Mighty Number 9 though we should be on the frontlines for battle, this battle however took a lot out of us and now that Daraku is gone and the Antilight has been destroyed, I think some time of peace would be a great thing plus I still need to collect my thoughts about Iris and still find another reason to fight." Zero said also damaged from Battle as Captain Falcon removed his helmet revealing his short blonde hair looking up at the sky.

"I think i'm going to go back to racing in the F-Zero Grand Prix, I want to take a break from fighting and go back to my passion for racing, who knows maybe one day I might be able to enter a Mario Kart Race some day." Captain Falcon said as he and the others also saw Gaz, Emi, and Gaz's Mother pass by them as they saw another group recovering from injuries which included Shulk, Ness, Robin, and Lucario who appeared to be having some fun to try and forget about the war they were just in.

"I'm really feeling that battle and it's great to know how we helped save the world but there's still Fiora." Shulk said sitting down as he examined the cuts on his exposed legs as Ness came over and put his hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"I hope you find who you are looking for someday Shulk, though being in this battle for so long has made me feel homesick and miss my mother and sister back in Onett, but i'm happy I made a friend like you Shulk who became like an older brother to me." Ness said as Shulk looked over at Ness and gently placed his arm around Ness's shoulders as the two embraced as Robin and Lucina approached them.

"Awww that's super adorable, i'm glad to see how you guys became very close friends during this whole battle, however Father is Gone now after the war with the Antilight, but now I realize it's up to us to build a new future." Lucina said as the others nodded.

"May the scales be tipped on our favor so we can start new beginings and hopefully the world's memories of this nightmare of the Antilight will be forgotten in time." Robin said as he and Lucina sat in front of Ness and Shulk as Shulk began to move his together attempting to remove his shoes.

"Yeah but for now I think some relaxation and maybe some fun is in order. "Shulk said as he kicked his shoes off revealing his black socks where a very strong odor emanated from them which caused Ness, Lucina, and Robin to all cover their noses. "Sorry guys I guess my Feet are Really Stinking it, wel lif you want to blame anybody blame Reyn for putting a Caterpiller in my Sock Drawer." Shulk laughed as he also noticed his big toe sticking out of his left sock as he looked over at Ness who was untying his shoes while giggling.

Wow Shulk, you stood up to the Antilight but afraid of Caterpillers, don't worry you're not the only one with Smelly Feet." Ness said as he removed his Sneakers revealing his dirty white socks as Shulk covered his Nose.

"Awww man, they smell worse than Reyn after Training looks like we both have smelly feet than." Shulk laughed as he shifted his socked feet towards Ness as Nes shifted his towards Ness and the two engaged in a game of Footsies as Lucina was covering her nose due to the stench and Robin had a devious smile on his face.

"What a couple of Kids at least we aren't that immature, right Robin?" Lucina looked over at Robin who was starting to take off his Boots.

"Sorry but what they're doing sounds like fun, i'm going to join them." Robin said removing his boots revealing his purple socks and liten his left foot in front of Lucina which caused her to cover her nose and take three steps back.

"ROBIN, not you too, ughh what is it with you guys and having smelly feet, I think i'm going to be sick." Lucina complained as the white haired magician went over and stretched his socked feet in front of Ness and Shulk who held their noses at the stench of Robin's Feet.

"Ughhh that stinks." Shulk complained holding his Nose

"Want to join us?" Ness asked holding his nose as Robin nodded

"Yes, now it's time to tip the scales." Robin said as he along with Ness and Shulk all played a three way game of footsies as Lucina facepalmed at the three boys, as some footsteps were heard as she turned around and noticed the newcomer named Corrin.

"So you're Lucina, i'm Corrin the Prince from the Kingdom of Nohr and I have the blood of a Dragon inherited by my Father, I have family in two kingdoms Nohr and Hoshido I am bound by the fates of either Birthright or Conquest and it was me who was recruited by that cat creature to join the fight with Daraku and destroy the Antilight as well as join the Super Smash Bros Tournament." Corrin said as Lucina nodded at the young Prince.

"Nice to meet you Corrin and it'll be great to be able to battle you in Smash, you seem like a very strong fighter."

"I have the ability to transform into a Dragon and will use that power in battle so you better becareful."

"I will watch out for you, also be on the look out for my ancestor Marth and the Radiant Mercenary Ike, and the General known as Roy so maybe when we're all on the battlefield, we'll see who to the better warrior is." Lucina said as she and Corrin shook hands in respect as they watched Ness and Shulk gang up on Robin by putting their smelly socked feet in eachother's face as Lucina shook her head in disbelief while Corrin chuckled a little watching the three boys attack eachother with their smelly socked feet, as Gaz, Emi, and Gaz's Mother also walked past them as the three of them continued to move forward and noticed the Angel Pit soaking his wounds in a hot spring.

"Ahhhh nothing like soaking in a hot tub to relieve all of yuor battle wounds after a log fight." Pit said splashing around in the spring as he would be joined by his dark doppleganger Dark Pit. "Oh hey Pittoo, glad you can join me.

"Oh shut up, I'm just healing my wounds with the very spring that Viridi made after all we both got to heal before we have another adventure." Dark Pit said as he sat down in the spring as some heeled footsteps was heard approaching them as Bayonetta wielded her pistols at both the Angel and Fallen Angel.

How about you silly angels make some room for me in that spring." Bayonetta said as Pit and Dark Pit both started to blush

"Hey please keep it E for Everyone down there you Umbra Hag." Viridi cried as Bayonetta pointed her pistols to the sky.

"If you need to learn how to talk to a lady ask your mother, little one." Bayonetta said as the two Pits both chuckled at that.

"I am a Goddess not some human child."

"Don't make me come up there and put you to bed, you whiny brat of nature." Bayonetta said as Rodin approached them.

"Chill Bayonetta, I know you can take her but for now I think a long time of Peace is something we all need." Rodin said as he approached everyone along with Luca.

"Cereza did you forget about Jeanne?" Luca asked as it struck Bayonetta, her friend Jeanne was still trapped in the Inferno with the rest of the Demons from that realm.

"Actually I was able to bring Jeanne back myself after the destruction of the Antilight I went and found her and brought her back." Rodin said as a white haired lady wearing red approached Bayonetta as the two witches embraced.

"Cereza, i'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Jeanne said as Bayonetta put a lollipop into her mouth.

"All is forgiven now that the Antilight is gone for good, let's get some Caviar and Juice and let's celebrate, what do you say we join the hotsprings."

"Sounds like fun to me let's hope this Angel and this Devil Boy saves some room for the two of us." Jeanne said as she and Bayonetta entered the tub as both Pit and Dark Pit began to blush.

"What did I say keep it E for Everyone." Viridi cried as Bayonetta pointed her pistol towards the sky.

"Don't be such a Salty Goddess, little one." Bayonetta said as Gaz, Emi, and Gaz's mother also walked past them and saw another group healing their wounds it was the Pokemon Trainer Red, Lucas, Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight along with all of Red's Pokemon Lucario, Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, and Jigglypuff, as he called all of his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs as he leaned back with Lucas giving him a bit of support as the Blonde Boy hovered his hands over some bruises all over Red's left leg as he began to heal his wounds using PSI Heal.

"Just like how you healed my knee in the past on our first journey together you're healing my wounds once again I can't thank you enough, little buddy." Red said as he weakly stroked Lucas's Hair as Lucas smiled as Red's leg was now healed of all of it's battle wounds as Lucas cuddled up next to Red.

"It's no problem Red and now it looks like we can go home to Pallet Town, Daraku is gone and so is the Antilight, looks like we're ready to go home." Lucas said as Red continued to stroke Lucas's Hair.

"Yeah, however I did hear from Mewtwo about some New Region, perhaps some day we should check it out and all of the new Pokemon from that region." Red said as a look of excitement was seen on Lucas's Face.

"Wow that's super awesome, let's check it out some day Red, it would make for another excellent adventure." Lucas said as he and Red both nodded as Marth and Ike drew away their swords and looked over at the two boys.

"Well I hope you boys don't get in too much trouble but hopefully we'll all have the chance to compete on the battlefield once again, i'd like to find some new competition to fight." Ike said cracking his knuckles as he looked over at Marth.

"I just want to be able to test my descendant Lucina in battle to see if she's ready to carry to the torch of my bloodline." Marth said as he and Ike approached Red and Lucas as Meta Knight also stood pondering.

"Red, Lucas you boys behave yourselves on your adventures, Ike continue to get stronger in battle and Marth, try and do your best to test out those who are willing to carry out the bloodline of the Hero that those who carry your lineage are destined to become; I as a Knight of Dream Land have a duty to protect as a loyal and brave Knight." Meta-Knight said and looked over at the others as Marth and Ike nodded while Red and Lucas had their arms around eachother in a brotherly fashion smiling in Meta-Knight's direction as the Dream Land Knight took a bow before seeing Emi, Gaz and his mother passing by once again looking at the remaining heroes who were standing pondering the future.

"The Antilight has been destroyed and peace shall return to the world, but what does the future hold for this world?" Rosalina said looking over at Palutena as she also looked over into the sky as Mario was escorting Peach back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Zelda and Link riding on Epona back to Hyrule Sonic dashing back to Emerald Hill Zone, Pac-Man going back to Pac Land and other heroes going back to their respective worlds.

"Well I guess as soon as everybody has their rest and relaxation the battle will begin again who knows maybe we all might do battle on this so called NX Platform sometime down the road, maybe Pit might get a new adventure, maybe Mario will explore the Galaxy a Third Time, Maybe Samus might find the truth about this Dreaded Metroid, maybe this Hammer Project will get revived...maybe not, also I heard about these creatures named Yooka and Layle they remind me of some Bear and Bird duo who used to be apart of this world but never came back, such a shame two great characters had to stop but at least they got a good swap; anymore of these inside jokes and this whole story's going to come crashing down faster than the Antilight did." Palutena said as Rosalina laughed as all of a sudden a shooting star began to descend upon the wastelands below into the direction of Gaz, Emi, and Gaz's Mother as the three of them closed their eyes thinking the worst would happen but instead something emerged from the glowing sparkles of light, and to Gaz's surprise it was none other than the Geno Doll as it was restored back to normal as tears began to stream down Gaz's face.

"Geno you're alive, you came back." After a few minutes Gaz than realized the Spirit that possessed the Doll was gone as it sacrificed itself to destroy Daraku, however Gaz looked over at Geno and then looked at Emi and made an emotional choice, as he handed the Geno Doll over to Emi as she took the Doll from the Toad. "Emi since i'm going to College and can no longer take Geno with me, I thin it's best if you took Geno and if anything ever threatens the world again, Geno will be counting on you to help him save the day." Gaz said as a few tear drops poured from his face as Emi smiled also teary eyed knowing how much she lost but now has a new companion as she took Geno and also shed a few tears as well.

"Thank you, and also Geno wants to say Good Bye too." Emi said as she moved Geno's arm to wave a good bye as Gaz started to cry as Emi began to hug Gaz as did his mother knowing how long Geno has been apart of his life and this was where he had to say good bye and give him up and he chose to give his prized possession to Emi for her to take care of it.

"I promise I will take good care of Geno while you're in College, Gaz." Emi said as Gaz, Emi, and Gaz;s mother looked over in the Horizon, ready to begin a new future.

Months have passed since than Emi was adopted by Gaz's Mother as she would raise the orphaned human child, as unusual as it was for a Mushroom being to raise a human, Emi didn't mind at al las she spent her days playing with Geno, as the phone began to rang as Gaz's Mother picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's me Gaz."

"Hi sweetie how's College."

"Everything is going great, hey I'm going to go see the New Super Smash Bros Tournament, do you and Emi want to come and see it?

"Of course Sweetie, we'll be over there soon, love you Sweetie."

"Love you too mom, bye." The Mother and Son hung up the phone, as Gaz's Mother looked over at Emi who was having a pretend tea party with Geno."Emi, Gaz wants us to come see the Super Smash Bros Tournament."

"Really that's so cool let's go, and can I bring Geno with me?"

"Sure Gaz would be Happy."

"All right let's go." Emi said with Geno in her arms as they met Gaz at the stadium as they looked over and saw Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Samus, Fox, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Kirby all engaging in an eight player match in Smash as Emi began to cheer on while Gaz looked at Geno wishing there was a way for him to join the battle as they would enjoy the match that was happening right now.

Meanwhile Mewtwo and encountered a strange stone as his body appeared darker and a dark aurora began to emanate from him as a young girl cloaked in a hood looked on in horror.

"No this can't be, that Synergy Stone has transformed you into something that looks similar to that awful Antilight." The Girl said as the Darkened Mewtwo took off as energy began to consume him as he looked over at a nearby Stadium where Pokemon were competing with and at the same time where the Super Smash Bros Tournament was happening, what could this transformation be, who knows? The Antilight is no more and Peace is returning to the World of Nintendo but could their be a New Threat on the Horizon now that Mewtwo has transformed into something dark and powerful, my guess is time will only tell as one story ends and a new one, begins.

The End. 


End file.
